Finally
by mcbway
Summary: Hogwartsjahr Nr. 7, Voldemort sammelt seine Anhänger um sich und auch Harry und Co machen sich bereit für das Ende. I suck at summarys. :) CHAPTER 20 ON!
1. Prolog

_Hi! Die Story spielt Anfang des 7. Jahres. Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für Beistrichfehler und Rechtschreibfehler grins geht alles über zu meiner Deutschlehrerin :) _

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling._

_Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch und ihr reviewt fleißig.

* * *

_

**Finally**

**Prolog**

_September 1997_

Ein neues Jahr begann, ihr letztes Jahr. Das letzte in Hogwarts, das siebente. Während sie am Bahnsteig 9 3/4 wartete, dachte sie an das letzte Jahr zurück. Sie dachte an Harry, wie er sie anfangs ausgeschlossen hatte um mit dem Kummer um seinen verstorbenen Patenonkel, alleine fertig zu werden. An Ron, der am Anfang des sechsten Jahres beschlossen hatte mit Luna Lovegood auszugehen. An Ginny, die versucht hatte mit Harry zu sprechen, versucht hatte ihm zu helfen. An Draco, der Ginny getröstet hatte, nachdem Harry sie zurückgewiesen hatte. Mitte des Jahres war Harry endlich wieder aufgetaut, was eigentlich Lavender Browns Verdienst war.

Sie dachte daran wie es gewesen war zu erfahren, dass Sirius Black tot war. Ermordet von der eigenen Cousine. Sie hatte sich schwer getan, dies zu verstehen, es hatte keiner an ihrer Seite gestanden und ihr geholfen. Mit Harry hatte sie nicht reden können, er war wie in Trance gewesen. Wütend auf sich und seine Umwelt. Wütend auf Sirius, auf sich selbst, auf Dumbledore, sowie auf Voldemort.

Hermione erinnerte sich, sie war ungefähr ein bis zwei Wochen im St. Mungo's Hospital gelegen und hatte nicht viel von ihrer Umwelt mitbekommen. Die ersten zwei Tage nach ihrem Erwachen, hatte sie keinen Besuch empfangen dürfen. Schließlich waren dann Mr Weasley und Remus Lupin bei ihr erschienen und hatten ihr von Sirius' Tod erzählt. In dieser Zeit war sie so alleine gewesen und hatte soviel geweint. Es war eine schwere Zeit gewesen.

Doch dann begann das sechste Jahr in Hogwarts und sie hatte wieder ihre Freunde um sich. Ginny - die sie trotz allem zum Lachen brachte. Ron - mit dem sie sich über Nichtigkeiten streiten konnte. Neville - der ihr das Gefühl gab das sie wichtig war, wenn auch nur auf der "Hausaufgaben-Basis". Und schließlich Harry. Sie wollte so sehr das Harry sie braucht, dass er mit ihr sprach. Doch der Junge hatte sich zurückgezogen. In ein kleines Schneckenhaus, dass niemand zu öffnen wusste. Niemand außer Lavender.

Hermione hatte beobachtet wie Harry auftaut wenn er mit ihrer Klassenkollegin sprach. Mit der Zeit brachte sie ihn zum Lachen, aber auch dazu, dass er über Sirius sprach und um ihn weinte.

In diesem einen Schuljahr hatte sich viel verändert. Draco hatte sich in Ginny verliebt und wich ihr fast nicht mehr von der Seite. Lavender hatte ihre Gefühle für Harry entdeckt und Ron hatte begonnen mit Luna auszugehen. Nur bei ihr, Hermione, schien alles stehen geblieben zu sein.


	2. Will you ?

**_Chapter 1_**

**_"Will you ....?"

* * *

_**

****

_September 1997_

Gedankenverloren starrte Hermione auf den Hogwarts-Express. Wo blieben nur Harry und Ron? Plötzlich tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter und sie wante sich um. "Hey Tonks!"

"Hi!", grüßte die junge Aurorin zurück und grinste.

"Was machst du hier?"

"Ich begleite euch. Es hat einige Überfälle von Todessern gegeben in den letzten paar Wochen. Das Ministerium findet, dass es sicherer ist wenn einige von uns, euch begleiten."

"Wie geht es dir so?"

"Ganz gut. Hey sieh mal da kommen Harry und Ron." Tonks deutete auf zwei Jungen die sich den Weg durch die Menge bahnten. "Sie sind ganz schön in die Breite gewachsen, seit damals, hm?" Tonks schnalzte mit der Zunge und grinste Hermione an.

Es stimmte Ron und Harry hatten wirklich ordentlich an Muskeln zugelegt. Ron wirkte nicht mehr so schlaksig wie früher, obwohl er anscheinend nicht aufhören wollte zu wachsen. Und Harry, ja Harry war auch ein Stück gewachsen. Er war fast so riesig wie Ron. Die Schultern der Jungen wirkten breiter und viel muskulöser.

Hermione lachte als Ron sie hoch hob und durch die Luft wirbelte. "Das wird Luna nicht gefallen, denke ich."

Tonks kicherte und gab Harry einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Wange. "Wo habt ihr Gin gelassen?" Sie und Ginny waren seit einiger Zeit gute Freunde.

"Wahrscheinlich ist sie bei Malfoy!", antwortete Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ron du könntest ihn ruhig bei seinem Vornamen nennen. Wo sind den deine Eltern?"

"Dort drüben!" Ron deutete auf einen rothaarigen Mann und eine rundliche Frau. "Sie verabschieden sich gerade von Ginny!"

Da erblickte Mrs Weasley ihren jüngsten Sohn und marschierte auf ihn und seine Freunde zu.

"Hallo Mrs Weasley!" Molly Weasley wollte gerade etwas erwidern als ein Laut ertönte. Sie seufzte: "Zeit einzusteigen! Stellt nichts an in eurem letzten Jahr, benehmt euch. "Tonks rollte mit den Augen, verabschiedete sich von Mrs Weasley und stieg dann hinter den Schülern in den Zug.

Seufzend ließ sich Ginny auf einen Sitz fallen. "Endlich wieder frei!", grinste sie und erntete einen verwirrten Blick ihrer Freunde. "Na ja Draco und ich haben Schluss gemacht!"

"Gott sei Dank!" Ron schlug die Hände zusammen und konnte sich ein erfreutes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Tja im Gegensatz zu dir und Luna, haben Draco und ich, wir haben uns in aller Freundschaft getrennt."

"Luna und du ihr habt euch getrennt?" Hermione starrte den rothaarigen Jungen verständnislos an. "Wieso? Und warum weiß ich nichts davon."

"Ich hab dir eine Eule gesandt!"

"Ich hab keine bekommen. Von niemandem von euch."

Ron zuckte nur mit den Achseln und erklärte dann: "Luna meinte ich ähm ... habe eine Schwäche für eine gewisse ältere Person."

Harry grinste, während Ginny anfing zu kichern.

"Eine ältere Person? Doch nicht wohl Cho Chang?!?" Total verwirrt sah Hermione von Ron zu Harry und von Harry dann zu Ginny.

"Hermione du bist das klügste Mädchen der Schule, aber in Sachen Liebe bist du verdammt langsam!", grinste Ginny und deutete dann mit dem Kopf auf den Gang des Zuges. Dort lehnte, ganz lässig, Tonks und starrte durch, dass Fenster nach draußen.

"Du stehst auf Tonks?"

"Hermione bisschen leiser! Sie weiß es nicht."

"Ron, sie ist sechs Jahre älter als du!"

"Das ist doch egal!" Verträumt blickte Ron zu Tonks, die noch immer lässig an der Wand lehnte. "Sie ist ein Metamorphmagus ... oder so ... sie kann immer jünger aussehen als Ron, wenn sie will.", grinste Harry und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

Hermione gab auf. Warum sollte sie sich auch aufregen und gegen diese Beziehung sein? Tonks war schließlich eine gute Freundin von ihr und so arg war der Altersunterschied auch nicht. "Na dann geh mal zu ihr und bitte sie um ein Date!"

Rons Ohren färbten sich rot und er räusperte sich und stand auf. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete er die Abteiltür und trat hinaus.

"Hey Ronald!" Der Junge zuckte zusammen und sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe seiner Ohren an.

Er schluckte, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. "A ... also ... ich wollte fragen ..." Hilflos sah er zu Harry, der sich vor Lachen inzwischen den Bauch hielt. "Also was ich fragen wollte ..."

"Ja?" Grinsend hob Tonks eine Augenbraue und wartete.

"Also ... wie siehst du wirklich aus?"

Hermione und Ginny lachten und Harry plumpste die Kinnlade auf den Boden. Tonks ließ nur einen Schnaufer hören, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sie doch tatsächlich kurz aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Ron hingegen war noch mehr errötet und schlich betrübt wieder zurück in sein Abteil. "Ich hab's wohl verbockt!", maulte er und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Und sowas ist mein Bruder ...", Ginny konnte sich nur schwer ein weiteres Lachen verkneifen, während Hermione mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Einige Augenblicke später klopfte es an dem Abteil und Tonks betrat den "Raum". Sie sah anders aus, als noch vor einigen Minuten. Ihre schwarzen Haare reichten ihr bis auf die Schultern und ließen sie ein wenig blass ausehen. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten und ihr Mund lächelte neckisch. "So sehe ich aus Ron."

"Schwarze Haare?"

"Was hast du erwartet? Ich bin mit Sirius verwandt. Oder hast du geglaubt ich hätte langes, wallendes blondes Haar? Und Kurven wie Catherine Zeta-Jones? Sorry, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss."

Ron blickte ängstlich zu den anderen, dann räusperte er sich und sprach: "Das hatte ich doch nicht so gemeint ... ich war nur ..."

"Enttäuscht?"

"Erstaunt!", verbesserte er die aufgebrachte Tonks.

"Ich muss zugeben ich bin enttäuscht. Ich dachte du wirst mich um ein Date bitten!" Ihre Offenheit ließ Ron wieder erröten und Hermione glaubte man könne sicher schon Speck auf seinen Wangen rösten.

"Ja ... ich ähm ..."

Jetzt kam ihm seine Schwester zur Hilfe und antwortete für ihn: "Ja er wollte dich um ein Date bitten. Also gehst du mit ihm aus? Hogsmeade, sobald wieder ein Wochenende freigestellt wird?"

Harry grinste in sich hinein, während Ron immer mehr in seinem Sitzplatz versank.

"Kein Grund schüchtern zu sein Ron. Auch wenn ich älter als du bin, mit dem Aussehen ...", sie deutete auf sich selbst, "gehe ich glatt als Schülerin durch!"

"Jaja ... also dann ... bis Hogsmeade ... ich schick dir ne Eule." Ron stand plötzlich auf und floh aus dem Zugabteil.

Tonks ließ sich nun seufzend auf den Platz ihres Dates fallen. "Wisst ihr schon wie lange ich darauf warte?"

"Darauf, dass der Platz frei wird?", scherzte Ginny. Und wieder hallte Lachen durch das Abteil.


	3. Trance

**Chapter 2**

**_Trance_******

_1. September 1997 (Montag)_

Die ganze restliche Fahrt über, ließ sich Ron nicht wieder blicken. Die Freunde sahen ihn erst beim Willkommensgruß in der Großen Halle wieder. Während Hermione und Co sich Plätze an der Gryffindor Tafel suchten, verabschiedete sich Tonks von ihnen und setzte sich an den Lehrertisch, an dem auch Remus Lupin Platz genommen hatte.

Als auch der letzte Schüler seinen Platz gefunden hatte, führte Professor McGonagall wie jedes Jahr, die neuen Schüler in die Halle. Nach der Reihe wurden die verängstigten Kinder aufgerufen und es wurde ihnen der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt. Kaum setzte sich der letzte Erstklässler an seinen Tisch, stand auch schon Professor Albus Dumbledore auf und begann mit seiner Rede. Er begrüßte die Erstklässler, sowie Remus Lupin als neuen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer. Einen kurzen Augenblick nachdem er Lupins Rückkehr als Lehrer verkündet hatte, bebte die Halle. Lupin blickte verlegen und doch etwas stolz in die Menge, bevor er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl niederließ. Warum Tonks anwesend war wurde niemandem erklärt, aber Hermione dachte sich, dass es wohl eine neue Sicherheitsmaßnahme war.

Nachdem Essen gesellte sich Tonks wieder zu ihren jungen Freunden, während Hermione sich auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore machte, schließlich war sie doch die Schulsprecherin.

"Ich werde auch gleich mal wegen einem Hogsmeade Wochenende fragen!", flüsterte sie Ron zu, bevor sie zum Schulleiter spazierte. Mit einem Grinsen bemerkte sie wie er errötete und fast an seinem letzten Stück Kuchen, dass er sich mitgenommen hatte erstickte.

"Gott sei Dank ist Hermione Schulsprecherin geworden!", murmelte Harry.

"Das heißt nicht das sie euch alles durchgehen lässt, nur weil ihr ihre Freunde seit.", ermahnte Tonks.

"Das meinte ich auch nicht. Aber stell dir vor wenn sie es nicht geworden wäre. Wir hätten uns das ganze Jahr über ihre Beschwerden anhören müssen." Tonks fing an zu kichern und Ginny lachte kurz auf. Bevor sie sich versahen, war die kleine Gruppe vor dem Porträt der Fetten Lady angekommen und Ginny murmelte das Passwort: "Carpe Noctem". Mit einem zufriedenen Blick schwang das Porträt zur Seite und gab den Eingang zum Gryffindor Turm frei.

"Ähm Ron?" Der Angesprochene erstarrte.

"Hm?"

"Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" Ein leichter Rosa Schimmer breitete sich auf Tonks Wangen aus und sie betete, dass Ginny und Harry endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwinden würden. Die Beiden taten ihr den Gefallen.

Plötzlich schwitzte Ron vor Nervosität. Sie konnten ihn doch nicht alleine lassen, verzweifelt wischte er sich die Hände an seinem Umhang ab und grinste dann verlegen auf Tonks herab.

Ihr war noch nie aufgefallen das er so groß war. Jetzt wo sie vor ihm stand wirkte er noch größer als sonst, sie reichte ihm nur bis knapp zu den Schultern.

"Also?", brachte Ron mühsam hervor und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sie wirklich nur ein oder zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt stand.

"Also ...", begann sie, ".. ich wollte dich nur Fragen ob unsere Verabredung noch steht!"

"Aber ... aber klar doch. Sicher!"

Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und sie grinste zu ihm hinauf. "Gut, weil ich werde nie versetzt!" Sie hatte gehofft ihm mit dieser Bemerkung ein Lächeln zu entlocken und sie hatte es auch tatsächlich geschafft. "Na also. Hey du brauchst nicht so verspannt sein, ja?"

"Ich bin nicht verspannt ... nur ... nur nervös!"

Tonks grinste wieder. "Brauchst du auch nicht ... ich bin's ... Tonks, klar?" Als Ron noch immer etwas nervös aussah, sprach sie: "Oder hast du etwa Angst?" Sie trat einige Schritte näher und sah wie er zurückwich und gegen die Mauer stieß. "Hast du generell vor Mädchen Angst, oder einfach nur davor, dass ich dich nicht mögen könnte?"

Ron schluckte, als sie noch weiter auf ihn zukam. Sie stand jetzt dicht vor ihm und er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Ihre Augen nahmen ihn gefangen und am liebsten wäre er darin versunken.

Plötzlich wurde ihre Stimme sanft, ja sogar zärtlich: "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich mag dich nämlich!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm und drückte kurz, nur eine Sekunde lang, ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

"Also Gute Nacht Ronald!", flüsterte sie und verschwand im dunklen Flur.

"Und was wollte sie?" Harry saß in einem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin, Lavender saß auf seinem Schoß und umarmte ihren Harry.

Noch immer ganz baff ließ sich Ron gegenüber von Harry und Lavender nieder.

"Sie hat mich geküsst.", war das einzige, das der Junge hervorbrachte.

"Hab ich was verpasst?", wollte Lavender wissen und sah Harry fragend an.

"Ron hat ein Date mit Tonks!"

"Tonks? Dieser Tonks? Die kleine tollpatschige? Dieser Metamorphmagus?" Harry nickte eifrig und wartete auf weitere Fragen. "Sie passt gut zu dir Ron, obwohl sie ja einige Jährchen älter sein muss als du, schließlich ist sie schon ein ausgebildeter Auror."

"Sie hat mich geküsst!", flüsterte Ron noch einmal und legte die Hand auf sein Herz, das, so glaubte er, gleich zerspringen würde.

"Gleich am ersten Date?", fragte Harry grinsend. Doch noch bevor er eine Antwort bekommen konnte, stürmte Hermione Granger in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Ginny? Ginny?", rief sie. Sofort kam ein rothaariges Mädchen die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal herunter gerannt.

"Was ist den Mione?"

"Wusstest du dass Draco Malfoy Schulsprecher ist?" Atemlos strich sich Hermione eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Das war doch klar oder? Was ist den los?"

"Seit du nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen bist, hat er wieder sein gehässiges Gesicht aufgesetzt wenn wer mich sieht."

"Er steht auf dich!", erklärte Ginny lachend.

Hermione unterbrach die anlaufende Schimpftirade und sah die mittelgroße rothaarige verwirrt an. "Was?"

"Er steht auf dich! Das war einer der Trennungsgründe. Er hat's mir gestanden, als ich ihn in den Ferien besucht habe."

"Toll jetzt bin ich auch noch ein Trennungsgrund."

"Einer der Gründe. Mione du bist doch nicht Schuld, dass es zwischen Draco und mir nicht gelaufen ist. Außerdem weine ich ihm keine Träne nach. Draco und ich wir sind jetzt Freunde, dass ist besser so, die Bahn ist also frei für dich." Als sie Hermiones verwirrtes Gesicht sah, fing Ginny an zu lachen: "Was? Glaubst du etwa ich sehe nicht wie du ihn ansiehst?"

"Ich sehe ihn gar nicht an!", verteidigte sich Hermione und spürte wie sie rot wurde.

Das kurze Schweigen der beiden Mädchen nutzend, rief Lavender: "Tonks hat Ron geküsst!"

"Vor dem ersten Date?", entfuhr es Ginny und Hermione gleichzeitig.

"Jep. Seit diesem Moment sitzt unser kleiner Ronny wie in Trance da. Seht mal!" Lavender stand auf, ging zu Ron und schnippte, direkt vor seiner Nase, mit den Fingern.

"Sie hat mich geküsst!", raunte Ron wieder und sorgte damit für allgemeines Gekichere. Sogar einige neue Erstklässler erlaubten sich ein kurzes Auflachen.

"Tonks küsst anscheinend besser als Luna, den sie macht aus dem harten Ronald Weasley, einen kleinen weichen ..."

"Gin, halt die Klappe!" Ron war endlich aus seiner Trance aufgewacht und blickte jetzt nur mehr mit verträumten Augen um sich.

"Also wie war der Kuss?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Na ja ... es war kein richtiger Kuss ... also sie hat nur ganz kurz ihre Lippen auf meine gedrückt!"

Hermione und Lavender fingen zu kichern an. "Sie mag dich!", meinte Lavender.

"Das hat sie mir auch gesagt!"

"Wow ... dann mag sie dich wirklich!"

"Eine Frage Ron!", mischte sich nun wieder Ginny ein. "Gehst du eigentlich mit der echten Tonks aus, oder mit der mit den braunen Haaren? Oder bevorzugst du die mit den pinken Haaren?"

"Ich persönlich finde sie sieht, sowie sie wirklich ist, verdammt gut aus.", mischte sich Harry ein und riskierte damit einen spielerischen Rippenstoß seiner Freundin.

Ginny blickte ihren Bruder nun ernst an. Er hatte auf ihre kleine Neckerei nicht reagiert. "Es hat dich wirklich ganz schön erwischt, nicht wahr, Brüderchen?" Sie seufzte, kam auf ihren Bruder zu und umarmte ihn fest. Im Gegensatz zu Tonks reichte sie ihm einige Zentimeter über die Schultern.

"Verdammt ja, komm Harry wir müssen zu Dean und Seamus unsere Wetten absagen!", lachte Lavender und hakte sich bei ihrem Freund unter.

"Welche Wetten?"

"Wir haben gewettet wie lange es dauert, bis Ron und Hermione zusammen kommen. Aber das ist jetzt anscheinend unnötig!"

Hermione und Ron erröteten, beide konnten nicht abstreiten das sie noch ein Jahr zuvor insgeheim gehofft hatten, der Andere würde auf ihn zugehen und ihn um ein Date bitten.

Aufseufzend blickte Hermione auf ihre Uhr und scheuchte dann die jüngeren in ihre Schlafräume.

"Wir sollten auch schlafen gehen. Morgen müssen wir früh raus." Bevor sie sich jedoch zum gehen wandte sagte sie noch zu Ron: "Dieses Wochenende, Hogsmeade ... das konnte ich rausschlagen!" Sie grinste leicht und zog dann Lavender mit in den Schlafsaal.


	4. Expelliarmus

_BlackRoseLilyDanke schön! Ich geb mir echt Mühe. :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Achso ja noch eine kleine Erklärung wegen des Alters ;). Harry, Ron, Hermione und Lavender sind 17 (also Hermione wird ja erst im September 17, dass heißt sie ist noch 16), Ginny und Luna sind demnach 16 und Tonks ist ungefähr 23.

* * *

_

****

**Chapter 3**

**_Expelliarmus_**

**__**

* * *

_2. September 1997 (Dienstag)_

Es war Morgen und einige Sonnenstrahlen verirrten sich in Hermiones Schlafraum. Sie brummte als Lavender ihr gutgelaunt das Laken wegzog, doch schließlich stand sie doch auf und zog sich an.

"Wie spät ist es den Lavender?"

"Viertel acht!"

"Viertel acht? Ich bin noch müde, ich zieh mich jetzt wieder aus und leg mich noch einmal hin." Sie zerrte schon an ihrer Krawatte als Lavender einfiel: "Draco Malfoy ist bestimmt schon unten ... egal macht er halt eine bessere Figur als du, ist er halt vorbildhafter!"

Hermione grummelte und richtete ihre Krawatte wieder. "Also gut lass uns gehen!"

Tatsächlich Draco Malfoy befand sich schon in der Großen Halle und unterhielt sich mit einigen Vertrauensschülern. "Hermione!" Er winkte die junge Hexe zu sich und widerstrebend gesellte sie sich schließlich zu dem blonden Jungen.

"Wir haben gerade über den Halloween Ball gesprochen!", erklärte er ihr.

"Was ist damit?", wollte sie unhöflich wissen.

Draco beschloss die Unhöflichkeit überhört zu haben und antwortete ihr zuvorkommend: "Wie du weißt müssen wir ihn organisieren. Ich dachte vielleicht kriegen wir wieder einige von diesen Riesenkürbissen von Hagrid, deshalb wollte ich dich bitten ihn zu fragen."

"Hagrid ist nicht nachtragend!" Hermione hatte sein Manöver durchschaut. Hatte Draco doch tatsächlich Angst davor dem Halbriesen zu begegnen.

"Ich kümmere mich schon um die Musik!", verteidigte er sich kläglich.

"Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, wir gehen gemeinsam zu Hagrid." Der blonde Junge nickte schlussendlich, nickte ihr zum Gruß zu und schlenderte zum Slytherin Tisch.

Als Hermione sich endlich neben Ron auf die Bank fallen ließ, hatte dieser noch nichts vom Frühstück angerührt. "Bist du krank Ron?"

Der rothaarige antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur immer weiter auf den Lehrertisch, auf den Platz wo am vorigen Tag noch Tonks gesessen hatte.

"Wo bleibt sie den?", murmelte er.

"Ginny kommt bestimmt gleich!"

"Ich ... ähm ich meinte nicht Ginny."

"Tonks ist bei Ginny, die beiden werden sicher zusammen erscheinen.", stieß Harry zwischen zwei Bissen von seinem Salamibrot hervor. Lavender gluckste und sah kurz zu Parvati, die am anderen Ende des Tisches saß. Neben Parvati hatte es sich Dean Thomas bequem gemacht. Lavender seufzte kurz auf.

"Lavender?", Hermione hatte den Blick bemerkt, denn Lavender ihrer ehemaligen besten Freundin zugeworfen hatte. Seit einem Jahr waren die beiden nicht mehr so unzertrennlich. Seit Lavender lieber bei Harry und seinen Freunden war, als mit Parvati ganze Zeit zu kichern und andere Leute aus zurichten. Aber einerseits war Lavender froh das sie jetzt zu Harrys Clique gehörte. Hermione war viel lustiger als sie gedacht hatte, von Ginny mal abgesehen, diese hatte sowieso soviel Humor wie alle anderen zusammen. Ron war sowieso komisch und Tonks war ein Kapitel für sich.

Nun bemerkte auch Harry das Lavenders Gedanken abgeschweift waren und drückte zärtlich ihre Hand. "Das wird schon wieder!", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Ron war gerade dabei sich ein Marmeladenbrot zu streichen, als Tonks die Halle betrat. Noch immer fielen ihr ihre schwarzen Haar auf ihre Schultern und ihre Augen leuchteten auf als sie ihn erblickte. Oder bildete er sich das ein?

"Guten Morgen Ron!", sprach sie zu ihm, als sie an ihm vorbei rauschte.

"Warum setzt sie sich nicht zu uns?", wollte Ron enttäuscht von Ginny wissen.

"Sie ist Lehrerin Ron! Sie unterrichtet hier. Der Duellierklub ist wieder eingeführt worden und sie hat den übernommen, mithilfe von Lupin natürlich, da sie ja noch sehr jung ist."

"Sie unterrichtet uns ...", Ron schien förmlich dahinzuschmelzen bei dem Gedanken daran Tonks auch im Unterricht nahe zu sein. Noch mehr schien es ihm aber zu gefallen, dass sie, sie selbst war und nicht irgendeine andere Tonks mit pinken oder grünen Haaren. Während er Luft kaute, sah er wieder zu Tonks und bemerkte, dass er eifersüchtig auf Professor Flitwick war. Den dieser durfte neben seiner Tonks sitzen und er unterhielt sich sogar mit ihr.

"Und Miss Tonks, gibt es da einen jungen Mann der auf Sie wartet?", wollte Professor Flitwick gut gelaunt wissen. Er kannte die junge Frau noch von ihrer eigenen Schulzeit und obwohl sie ziemlich tollpatschig war, war sie dennoch eine gute Schülerin gewesen. Er hatte sie sehr gerne gehabt und freute sich sie jetzt als Kollegin begrüßen zu können.

"Na ja ... ich weiß nicht ...." Tonks unterdrückte den Wunsch zu Ron zu schielen.

"Anscheinend gibt es da jemanden, denn ich habe Sie seit der dritten Klasse nicht mehr mit ihren normalen Haaren und Augen gesehen!", gluckste der kleine Lehrer und hüpfte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl herum.

"Professor Flitwick bitte! Es sehen schon alle her!" Tonks war errötet, konnte sich jedoch ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Bringt er Sie in Verlegenheit, Tonks?", wollte Professor Dumbledore wissen uns seine Augen strahlten sie warm an. "Sie können gerne neben mir Platz nehmen, aber ich verspreche, ich werde Sie noch mehr ausfragen!"

Jetzt errötete Tonks noch mehr und sie beschloss sich jetzt eingehend ihrem Frühstück zu widmen.

"Was haben wir erste Stunde?", wollte Harry wissen und schielte auf Lavenders Stundenplan.

"Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

"Ich bin gespannt was Hagrid dieses Mal für uns in petto hat.", murmelte Harry nun und stand auf. "Lasst uns gehen! Komm Ron, wir haben dritte bis vierte Stunde Lupin und Tonks, solange wirst du doch aushalten oder?"

Etwas schwermütig folgte der rothaarige seinen Freunden über das Gelände von Hogwarts.

"Heute nehmen wir Abraxan durch, ich zeige euch gleich zwei, aber zuerst ... wer kann mir sagen was ein Abraxan ist?"

Sofort schoss Hermiones Hand in die Höhe. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie, dachte Hagrid und lächelte. "Hermione?"

"Es sind starke, fliegende Pferde. Solche wie Madame Olympe sie verwendet hat um von Frankreich hierher zu kommen."

"Richtig. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Die restlichen zwei Stunden mit Hagrid verliefen ruhig, kein Slytherin muckte auf, während Hagrid ihnen zwei der Abraxan zeigte.

Händchen haltend marschierten Lavender und Harry zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", oder es war jetzt eher so das der Duellierklub dazwischen geschoben worden war.

"Sieh mal wie Ron zittert!" Harry deutete auf seinen besten Freund, der vor Nervosität schon fast gar nicht mehr gehen konnte.

"Endlich mal eine Stunde ohne die Slytherins, ohne das ich Mr Malfoy sehen muss!" Erleichtert fuhr sich Hermione durchs Haar und bemerkte gar nicht die wissenden Grinsen von Lavender und Harry.

"Sie ist verrückt nach ihm!", flüsterte Lavender ihrem Freund zu und nickte.

"Guten Morgen!", wurden die Schüler von Remus Lupin begrüßt. Tonks hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund.

"Yeah Professor Lupin! Schön sie wieder hier zu haben!", rief Seamus Finnigan und erntete ein Grinsen vom Professor.

"Danke Seamus."

"Bitte Sir!" Seamus grinste Professor Lupin an.

Nun wandte sich Lupin um und deutete Tonks vorzutreten. Sie grinste als Lupin sie vorstellte. "Das ist Nymphadora Tonks, sie ist ein Auror und wird im Unterricht anwesend sein, genauso wie im Duellierklub, zur Unterstützung."

"Ron! Sag mal sabberst du?" Hermione fing an zu lachen, als sie Rons verträumten Blick sah.

"Ron? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Remus Lupin war zu Ron gerauscht und wollte gerade mit einer Untersuchung des Jungen beginnen, als Harry ihn davon abhielt. "Schon gut Professor, es ist nur ..."

"Tonks?", vollendete Remus den Satz und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "So etwas hätte ich kommen sehen müssen."

"Nana Professor, Tonks ist nun mal jung und hübsch, ist doch klar das die Hormone bei den männlichen Schülern durchdrehen werden. Nehmen Sie es nicht so übel. Schließlich sind noch genug von uns Mädels über, die Sie anhimmeln können!" Lavender grinste schelmisch und brachte Lupin damit zum Lachen.

"Danke schön Miss Brown! Aber jetzt wiederholen wir noch einmal das Entwaffnen, nur kurz keine Sorge. Also wer möchte gegen Tonks antreten?" Niemand meldete sich, plötzlich hatten alle Angst vor der jungen Frau. Nur die kleine Gruppe um Harry, die Tonks genauer kannten, grinsten in sich hinein.

"Ron, probier du es!" Lupin stieß Ron sanft nach vorne. Hilflos sah Ron sich um. Tonks schluckte und trat ein wenig nach vorne. Die beiden verbeugten sich und beide öffneten den Mund, doch nichts kam heraus.

"Ex ... Exp ...", Ron hatte den Spruch vergessen, er hatte dieses Wort vergessen. Als er in Tonks blaue Augen sah, versank er in ihnen und sie ließen ihn die ganze Welt vergessen.

"Expelliarmus!", rief dann Tonks endlich als sie sich von seinem Blick losgerissen hatte.

Ron wurde der Zauberstand aus der Hand gefegt und Ron selbst überschlug sich ein paar Mal und fiel dann zu Boden.

"Tut ... tut mir leid Ron, das wollte ich nicht!" Sie war sofort zu ihm geeilt und hatte sich über ihn gebeugt.

"Is nix." Er stand auf, klopfte sich die Kleidung ein wenig ab und grinste dann, zur Überraschung von Hermione, Harry und Lavender, die besorgte Tonks an. "Nächstes Mal erwisch ich dich!", meinte er lässig, als sie ihm seinen Zauberstab reichte.

"Wie wär's mit nem echten Duell Ronald?" Ihre Augen funkelten herausfordernd.

"Aber immer Nymphadora."

Remus beobachtete interessiert die Geschehnisse. Die restliche Klasse hatte einen Kreis um die beiden Duellanten gebildet und wartete geduldig was als nächstes passierte.

Ron wollte gerade einen Zauber rufen, als Tonks lässig rief: "Silencio" und gleich danach "Expelliarmus". Somit war Ron stumm und Zauberstablos. Er musste sich wohl oder übel geschlagen geben.

Tonks lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und schlenderte lässig zu ihm hinüber. "Du warst wirklich gut Ron, nur nicht schnell genug.", neckte sie ihn und murmelte einen Spruch damit Ron wieder sprechen konnte.

"Es war eine Ehre gegen dich zu verlieren Tonks!"

Die anderen hatten sich inzwischen in Paare aufgeteilt und übten verschiedene Zauber, bis Professor Lupin rief das Schluss sei und sie sich mittwochs wieder sehen würden.

"Willst du ein wenig spazieren gehen Ron?", fragte Tonks, als sie gemeinsam mit den Schülern aus dem Klassenraum ging.

"Hm ja, wir haben jetzt ne freie Stunde."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und ignorierten deren Grinsen.


	5. A walk to remember

_Hi, sorry das es solange gedauert hat, aber ich habe zur Zeit Abschlussprüfungen. Danke für die Reviews! Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch, mir gefällt es relativ gut. Rechtschreibfehler sind sicher genug drinnen, genau wie Beistrichfehler, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Viel Spaß!

* * *

_

****

**Chapter 4**

**_A walk to remember_**

_2. September 1997 (Dienstag)_

Lange Zeit gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken. So bemerkten sie nicht wie der Himmel sich verdunkelte. Wie sich dunkle Wolken vor die Sonne schoben, während sie schon einige hundert Meter vom Schloss entfernt, in einem gemächlichen Rhythmus, dahintrotteten.

Ron hatte seine Hände in die Taschen seines Umhanges gesteckt und sah, seinen Gedanken hinterherhinkend, auf seine Füße.

"Verdammt!", fluchte Tonks, als plötzlich Regen einsetzte. Die junge Frau zog ihren Begleiter unter einen großen Baum, der ein wenig Schutz vor dem Regen spendete. "Toll, total nass!", beschwerte sie sich und sah an ihren Klamotten hinunter.

"Wir könnten schnell zurück zum Schloss.", schlug Ron vor.

"Hagrids Hütte ist näher oder?" Seufzend ließ sich Tonks auf dem feuchten Boden nieder.

"Du wirst dir noch eine Verkühlung holen!"

"Machst du dir Sorgen um mich Ron?" Tonks sah ihren Begleiter grinsend an, stand dann jedoch auf. "Gehen wir zu Hagrid!", beschloss sie.

So schnell sie konnten rannten sie auf Hagrids Hütte zu und ohne anzuklopfen stürzten sie hinein.

"Hagrid ...", wollte Ron die Störung entschuldigen, doch er bemerkte, dass Hagrid nicht anwesend war. "Er ist nicht hier!"

"Vielleicht ist er im Schloss!", mutmaßte Tonks und begab sich sogleich zum Feuer um sich zu wärmen. "Wenn es nicht bald aufhört zu regnen verpasst du die Stunde mit Flitwick!"

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gesellte sich dann neben sie.

Zwanzig Minuten später, hatte Tonks es endlich geschafft, wenigsten ihren Rock ein wenig trocken zu bekommen. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und sprach dann: "Es aufgehört so zu schütten. Wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir es noch rechtzeitig zu deinem Unterricht, wenn nicht entschuldige ich dich bei Flitwick."

Ron seufzte nur und folgte ihr nach draußen. Sie hatte Recht, es nieselte nur mehr leicht und auch die Sonne schien sich wieder ihren Weg durch die Wolken zu bahnen. "Es ist ziemlich kalt!", stellte Ron fest.

"Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Wettrennen? Das wärmt auf!", herausfordernd blickte die junge Frau Ron an.

"Willst du fünf Minuten Vorsprung?", frage er grinsend zurück.

"Überschätz dich mal nicht!", mahnte sie grinsend und rannte los. Sofort startete auch er und hatte sie nach einigen Metern eingeholt. Sie lachte jedoch nur kurz auf und beschleunigte ihr Tempo noch ein wenig.

Sie war verdammt schnell, dass musste er ihr lassen. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt sein Tempo zurückzunehmen und nur um einige Sekunden zu gewinnen, doch anscheinend wollte sie es auf die harte Tour. Als er an ihr vorbei rannte zischte er ihr zu: "Noch schneller und du rennst rückwärts!"

Sie verengte ihre Augen zu schlitzen und versuchte ihn noch einzuholen, doch er war einfach zu schnell für sie.

"Gewonnen!", schrie er triumphierend auf als er beim Eingang zum Schloss stehen blieb.

"Verdammt du hast ja auch längere Beine!"

"Wir hätten wetten sollen!", entschied er und ließ sie dann als erstes eintreten.

"Um was den?" Lächelnd hob sie eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an.

Täuschte er sich oder flirtete sie mit ihm? Um nicht wieder zu stottern anzufangen, wechselte er das Thema: "Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht! War nett gegen dich zu gewinnen Nymphadora!" Lachend ging er davon und ließ sie ganz perplex stehen.

"Verdammt Weasley, dass nächste Mal schlag ich dich!", rief sie ihm hinterher, doch er hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr.

"Wenn Sie hier noch Schülerin wären, würde ich Ihnen massenhaft Punkte abziehen!", hörte Tonks plötzlich eine zischende Stimme. Sie drehte sich um und stand plötzlich vor Snape.

"Ah Professor Snape, schön Sie zu sehen!" Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, dass brachte ihn dazu nur noch umso fieser drein zuschauen.

"10 Punkte Abzug Gryffindor!"

Tonks lachte auf und funkelte ihn dann mit ihren blauen Augen an: "Schade, aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen, ich gehe hier nicht mehr in die Schule. Wenn Sie die alte Zeit vermissen bauen Sie sich eine Zeitmaschine!"

"Sie denken Sie sind witzig, nicht wahr? Ich habe mich damals gewundert warum Sie nach Gryffindor gekommen sind, wo Sie doch so tollpatschig sind. Hufflepuff wäre doch viel passender gewesen!", stichelte der Professor und Tonks fragte sich ob er für jeden Gryffindor solchen Hass verspürte.

"Sie sind rassistisch! Ich verstehe warum Sie in Slytherin waren. Aber ich verstehe nicht warum gerade Sie das Vertrauen von Professor Dumbledore genießen."

Snape grinste bevor er antwortete: "Ganz einfach: Ich bin der einzige der Sie und den Orden mit Informationen füttern kann!"

Tonks war kurz vorm explodieren. Wie konnte man nur so arrogant und schleimig sein? "Die Frage ist nur ob diese Informationen auch richtig sind!" Sie funkelten sich an. Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, doch Tonks verspürte keine Angst. Er würde es nicht wagen, nicht gegenüber einem Mitglied des Orden des Phönix.

"Gibt es hier ein Problem?" Professor Dumbledore war nun zu ihnen gestoßen. "Severus? Nymphadora?" Er sah einen nach dem anderen an, natürlich wusste er worüber die Beiden gestritten hatten. Er hatte es gehört, als er gerade die Treppen hinuntersteigen wollte.

"Nein Professor!", presste Tonks zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Noch einmal warf sie Snape einen bösen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich um und marschierte davon.

"Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung Sir!" Ron ließ sich keuchend auf einem Tisch neben Hermione nieder.

"Jaja Mr Weasley!", antwortete der kleine Professor Flitwick zerstreut.

"Und was habt ihr getan?", wollte Harry wissen. Sein Blick ließ erahnen an was er dachte.

"Getan?"

"Du hast Harry schon richtig verstanden Ron!"

"Wir haben nichts getan! Wir waren bei Hagrid weil es geregnet hat, aber er war nicht da, also haben wir uns nur gewärmt."

Hermione grinste: "Ihr habt euch gewärmt?" Harry musste an sich halten um nicht laut aufzulachen.

"Ja, wir haben uns am Feuer gewärmt." Das war nicht die Antwort die Harry und Hermione erwartet hatten.

"Toll!", meinte Harry enttäuscht und widmete sich nun wieder dem Unterricht.

"Ja wirklich toll!" Hermione sprach im selben Tonfall wie Harry und auch sie wandte sich von Ron ab.

Wütend stapfte Tonks durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie war wütend auf Snape, auf seine rassistische Haltung gegenüber allen die nicht aus seinem Haus kamen. Sie verstand wirklich nicht warum Dumbledore so eine wichtige Aufgabe Snape anvertraute.

"Er hat Voldemorts Vertrauen!" Tonks erschrak als sie Dumbledores Stimme hörte.

Sie drehte sich zu dem Schulleiter um und lächelte ihn leicht an: "Sie wissen immer was wir anderen denken, oder?"

"Meistens ... Nymphadora ... meistens!"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und widersprach ihm: "Sie lesen uns wie offene Bücher! Das macht Sie zu einem guten Direktor und zu einem noch besseren Menschen."

"Weise Worte, aber nicht ganz richtig!", er lächelte sie warmherzig an und seine Augen strahlten freundlich.

"Voldemorts Vertrauen ...", murmelte Tonks vor sich hin. "Man sollte denken Voldemort wäre klüger!"

"Er weiß es, aber es ist ihm egal!"

"Wieso?"

"Mit der Macht, kommt die Arroganz!", meinte Dumbledore nur leichthin, lächelte ihr dann zu und ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine. Aufseufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafgemach.

Snape ärgerte sich noch immer über Tonks, sogar als er schon in seinem Kerker war und Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Wie konnte sie nur an seiner Loyalität zweifeln? Gut er hatte ihr jeden Grund gelassen, schließlich piesackte er die Gryffindors rund um die Uhr. Aber verstand sie denn nicht, dass das in seiner Natur lag? Dass er das tun musste um nicht aufzufallen? Manchmal wünschte er sich er könnte ein anderer Mensch sein. Weit weg von Hogwarts, von Voldemort und allem anderen. Manchmal wünschte er sich er hätte dieses Mahl nicht. Dieses Mahl das ihn wohl für immer kennzeichnen würde, dass brannte wenn der Lord ihn rief. Manchmal wusste er nicht warum er die Gryffindors piesackte, dann erinnerte er sich an seine Aufgabe. Aber bemerkte den keiner, dass Sirius Black und seine Freunde nur ein Vorwand gewesen waren? Dass er sich einredete sie zu hassen? Nein niemand bemerkte es, manchmal vergaß er es sogar selbst.

"Professor?", hörte er plötzlich die nervtötende Stimme von Pansy Parkinson. Er sah das junge Mädchen an, sah in ihre Augen. Diese dunklen Augen und er wusste es. Er wusste sie würde eine Todesserin werden. Genauso wie fast alle seines Hauses. Er fragte sich warum, warum war es so?

Diesmal blickte Severus zu Draco Malfoy. Er sah den Blick des Jungen und wusste, dass er nicht so war wie sein Vater. Zu Anfang ja, aber er fing an zu rebellieren, gegen das was ihm Lucius Malfoy aufzwingen wollte. Vielleicht würde dieser Junge kämpfen? Ja vielleicht würde er das tun. An der Seite von Potter und seinen Freunden.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, strich sich sein fettiges Haar aus dem Gesicht und bereitete sich darauf vor Neville Longbottom zusammen zustauchen.

"Zehn Punkte Abzug?" Wütend über dies verließen die Gryffindors ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde und machten sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen.

"Und das nur weil Nevilles Trank eine Nuance heller war als es sein sollte!", seufzte Hermione. Na ja sie würde schon dafür sorgen dies wieder einzurenken.

"Der erste Tag ist endlich vorbei! Ich dachte schon er endet nie!", maulte Ron, mit den Gedanken schon bei seinem Abendmahl.

Harry und Lavender gingen turtelnd Richtung Große Halle, ihre zwei Freunde ignorierten sie völlig.

"Ach herrje ... Die sind ja ärger als ...", Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht weiter zusprechen, doch nun hatte sie Rons Aufmerksamkeit.

"Ärger als wer?"

"Ärger als ... Ärger als .... ähm ...", fieberhaft suchte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis ein Pärchen, aber außer der Wahrheit fiel ihr nichts ein. "Ärger als du und Tonks!"

Ron errötete und protestierte: "Wir werfen uns nie so lüsterne Blicke zu, außerdem sind wir gar nicht zusammen!"

"Lüsterne Blicke vielleicht nicht aber na ja ... was ja nicht ist kann ja noch werden!" Mit diesem geheimnisvollen Satz ließ sie sich am Gryffindortisch nieder und begann sich reichlich auf ihrem Teller aufzuladen.

"Was meinst du damit Hermione?"

"Ganz einfach Ron. Du magst Sie und Sie mag Dich! Also wo liegt das Problem?"

"Ganz einfach: Ich bringe manchmal keinen einzigen Satz heraus wenn ich bei ihr bin, es ist wie verhext. Ich meine, sie bringt mich zum Lachen und alles, sie bringt mich dazu mit ihr zu flirten. Aber es gibt auch Phasen wo sie so still ist und ich nichts sagen kann ... weil ..."

"Weil?", aufmunternd lächelte Hermione ihren besten Freund an.

Der schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Ron. Sogar Tonks hat mal Phasen in denen sie ruhig ist. Sie ist auch nur ein Mensch. Nimm sie so wie sie ist. Sie nimmt dich ja auch so wie du bist."

"Du hast Recht! Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

"Deine Hausaufgaben nicht machen!", scherzte Hermione und widmete sich ihrem Essen.

Tonks schwieg während sie aß. Sie saß wieder neben Professor Flitwick, doch diesmal war dieser in eine Unterhaltung mit einem anderen Lehrer verstrickt. Noch immer hing die junge Frau ihren Gedanken nach. Ihrem Zorn war Traurigkeit gewichen. Sie hatte sich solange über Snape aufgeregt, bis ihre Gedanken zu Sirius abgeschweift waren. Sie vermisste ihn, obwohl sie ihn nicht sonderlich gut gekannt hatte. Sie war schließlich noch sehr jung gewesen als er nach Azkaban gekommen war, aber ihre Mutter hatte ihr manchmal von ihm erzählt. Er war der Lieblingscousin ihrer Mutter gewesen, was aber bei dieser Verwandtschaft keine Überraschung war. Ihre Mutter hatte sie manchmal mit Sirius verglichen als sie in Hogwarts war.

"Miss Tonks?" Flitwick wandte sich nun doch an sie und wollte ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen. "Ist alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen, als er merkte, dass sie ganz in Gedanken versunken war.

Sie schreckte auf. "Ja ... ich bin in Ordnung."

"Sind Sie sicher Tonks?"

Sie nickte, entschuldigte sich und stand auf um den Saal zu verlassen. Noch immer dachte sie an Sirius. Es hatte ihr wehgetan als sie erfahren hatte, dass er tot war. Genau wie Hermione, hatte auch sie im Krankenbett gelegen, als sie die Nachricht erfahren hatte. Ebenso wie Hermione war sie alleine gewesen, hatte diese Nachricht alleine verdauen müssen. Am Anfang hatte sie nicht weinen können, aber mit der Zeit waren Tränen gekommen und nach einer Zeit waren sie auch wieder gegangen. Dann waren die Schuldgefühle gekommen. Wäre sie nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, hätte sie ihm helfen können. Hätte ihn vielleicht retten können. Dann hätte Harry jetzt noch einen Patenonkel und Remus hätte noch einen besten Freund.

"Tonks?" Erschrocken drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und stieß gegen Ron.

Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und fragte sich wer oder was dafür verantwortlich war. Noch nie hatte er sie weinen gesehen. Noch nie hatte er sie so aufgewühlt erlebt, so betrübt.

"Was ist den Tonks?" Er wollte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern legen, aber sie schüttelte sie ab.

"Lass mich Ron, bitte!" Sie wandte sich wieder von ihm ab.

"Wieso?" Wenn er wollte konnte er genauso stur sein wie sie. "Tonks sag mir wieso!"

"Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst!", schnaubte sie und wischte sich die ersten Tränen von den Wangen.

"Wie? Schwach und traurig? Du kannst nicht immer stark sein! Niemand kann das!", versuchte er ihr zu erklären. "Sag mir warum du weinst.", bat er sie noch einmal und legte jetzt seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Diesmal schüttelte sie sie nicht ab.

Sie drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um. Die Tränen waren noch nicht getrocknet, aber sie lächelte ihn schon wieder an. "Bist du immer so stur?"

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und antwortete: "Nur bei Leuten die mir wichtig sind!"

Sie sah ihn an und dann fragte sie: "Könntest du mich ... könntest du mich einfach halten?"

"Wenn du mir sagst warum du weinst!"

"Du gibst wohl nie auf!" Schließlich seufzte sie und antwortete dann: "Sirius - ich habe an Sirius gedacht!"

Als die Tränen wieder kamen, spürte sie starke Arme die sie umfingen. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und spürte seine Hände die vorsichtig ihren Rücken streichelten.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn und er könnte sie ewig so festhalten. Wie von selbst wanderten seine Hände unter ihren Umhang und dann unter ihren Pullover. Er streichelte jetzt ihre nackte Haut und sie erzitterte unter seinen Händen.

Ihre Haut fühlte sich warm und weich an, es gefiel ihm wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte und Trost bei ihm suchte. Als sie aufseufzte, zog er sie noch näher an sich und roch an ihren Haaren. Noch immer hatten sie ihre Naturfarbe und der Duft faszinierte ihn.

Doch dann löste sie sich von ihm. "Danke Ron!" Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und marschierte dann in Richtung ihres Schlafgemachs.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte er nur aus dieser Frau schlau werden?


	6. Weekend

**Chapter 5**

**_Weekend

* * *

_**

****

_6. September 1997 (Samstag)_

Ihm war übel, so schrecklich übel. Er wusste, dass die Übelkeit nur von der Nervosität herrührte. Heute war schließlich sein erstes offizielles Date mit Tonks. Er hatte sie seit dem Tag, als er sie getröstet hatte, nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatte sich die letzten paar Tage der Woche krank gemeldet und Lupin hatte den Duellierklub für diese Zeit übernommen. Er fragte sich was sie die letzten Tage getrieben hatte. War sie in ihrem Bett gelegen und hatte an Sirius gedacht? Oder war sie in London gewesen, oder hatte sie einen Auftrag ausgeführt? Er wusste es nicht, aber jetzt saß sie wieder am Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich mit Professor McGonagall. Es schien so als würden die beiden flüstern. Vielleicht besprachen sie etwas über den Orden.

Dann plötzlich richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihn und lächelte. Sein Herz hörte auf setzte kurz mit dem Schlagen auf und beschleunigte dann. Er fühlte wie seine Ohren erglühten und lächelte zurück. Die Übelkeit war verklungen, jetzt fühlte er nur noch Freude.

Sie kannte solche Blicke, sie hatte sie schon so oft gesehen, zwischen Schülern, aber auch zwischen Lehrern. Aber noch nie hatte sie solche Blicke zwischen einem Lehrer und einem Schüler gesehen. Sie spürte förmlich die Hitze, die von den Beiden verströmt wurde, und sie fragte sich auch ob sie die einzige war die dies fühlte. Auch kannte sie die Gerüchte um den jüngsten Weasley Sohn und die junge Aurorin und sie hatte sich gefragt ob sie wohl stimmten. Normaler Weise gab sie nichts auf den Klatsch in der Schule, aber das fand sie interessant, was für sie sehr ungewöhnlich war.

Sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als sie sich wieder zu Tonks drehte und ihr eine Frage stellte: "Und was hast du mit dem jungen Weasley vor?"

Tonks errötete und stotterte als sie versuchte zu antworten: "Ich ... also ... was sollte ich mit ihm vorhaben, Professor?"

"Du bist in ihn verliebt!", stellte die Professorin fest.

Tonks Antwort fiel etwas barscher aus, als sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte: "Woher glauben Sie das zu wissen?"

"Ich habe Augen im Kopf und solche Blicke habe ich schon so oft gesehen.", erwiderte Minerva McGonagall.

"Nymphadora wenn Sie erlauben, Minervas Augen sehen fantastisch. Ebenso wie die meinen.", mischte sich jetzt Dumbledore ein.

"Jetzt können Sie mich auch noch wie ein offenes Buch lesen, reicht es nicht wenn Professor Dumbledore das kann?", wollte Tonks wissen und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Frühstück herum.

"Ah, ihr junger Mann steht auf!" Dumbledore deutete auf Ron, der wirklich gerade seinen Sitz verließ und nach draußen schlenderte.

"Er ist nicht mein junger Mann!", setzte sie dagegen und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie ließ einen kichernden Dumbledore und eine leicht lächelnde McGonagall zurück.

"Ron! So warte doch!" Sie lief ihm nach und holte ihn knapp vor der Stiege ein. "Können wir? Oder möchtest du dich noch umziehen?"

Er lächelte sie an und antwortete: "Von mir aus können wir. Ich dachte nur du bräuchtest noch länger beim Frühstück!"

"Nein. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen! Also losgehen wir." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Als sie so durch Hogsmeade spazierten, erinnerte er sich an ihren ersten Spaziergang, da hatten sie auch nichts miteinander gesprochen. Schließlich beschloss er den ersten Schritt zu machen und sagte: "Ich hab dich vermisst!"

"So?" Sie sah ihn neckisch an. Dann blickte sie ihn plötzlich ernst an. "Du willst wissen warum ich mich krank gemeldet habe? Ich brauchte Zeit, es ist schwer an Sirius zu denken, dass er nicht mehr hier ist. Obwohl er schon ein Jahr tot ist, tut es noch immer verdammt weh. Ich weiß jetzt so ungefähr wie sich Harry fühlt."

"Er war der Cousin deiner Mutter, es ist klar, dass du ihn vermisst."

"Weißt du, ich hätte ihn retten können! Hätte ich besser aufgepasst hätte ich ihn retten können!", ihre Stimme war fest und schwankte kein einziges Mal.

"Nein, gib nicht dir die Schuld. Es ist nicht die deine! Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann ist es Voldemort!" Sie waren stehen geblieben und er hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte sie ein wenig.

"Hör auf Ron! Du tust mir weh!"

Entsetzt ließ er sie los und sah sie entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht ..."

"Schon gut Ron, ich weiß!" Sie legte ihm eine Hand an seine Wange und lächelte ihn an. "Gehen wir weiter! Ich hätte Lust auf ein Butterbier!", meinte sie leichthin und verschränkte ihre eine Hand mit der seinen.

"Ah Tonks!", wurden sie lautstark von Madame Rosmerta begrüßt. "Dich hab' ich ja seit deinem siebten Schuljahr nicht mehr gesehen."

"Wir hätten gerne zwei Butterbier!"

"Woher kennt sie dich?", wollte Ron wissen, als sie sich in einer dunklen Ecke, an einem Tisch niederließen.

Tonks deutete auf eine Kette die sie um den Hals trug. "Die hab ich von ihr bekommen, als ich einmal ausgeholfen habe."

"Hier eure Butterbier! Geht aufs Haus Tonks!"

"Danke schön!"

"Ich glaube ich werde jetzt nur mehr mit dir hierher kommen!"

"Das hoffe ich doch!", sie grinste und rückte näher an ihn heran.

Er errötete als er ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte.

"Ich mag es wenn du rot wirst. Wenn ich dich jetzt küsse, errötest du dann noch mehr?", wollte sie wissen. "Ach herrje Ron, wenn du mich so ängstlich anblickst, dann macht es keinen Spaß!"

"Spaß?", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie so fragend an.

"Hach Ron, manchmal bist du so herrlich naiv! Du hast noch nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung, oder?"

"Erfahrung?" Seine Ohren färbten sich noch ein wenig mehr rot.

"Mit Mädchen, meine ich!" Sie grinste ihn an und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier. "Aber wenn du willst müssen wir nicht darüber reden ... wir brauchen gar nicht zu reden!" Sie warf ihm ein anzügliches Lächeln zu. Es machte ihr Spaß ihn zu verunsichern.

"Also ... äh ... Ich ... also ..." Dieses Lächeln hatte jeden Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn fortgewischt.

"Ich mache nur Spaß Ron, komm entspann dich!" Er tat ihr jetzt leid, so beschloss sie mit diesem Spiel aufzuhören. Für eine Weile. Als er nicht sagte, meinte sie: "Du solltest es mir mal zurück zahlen!"

Nun grinste er sie an und trank von seinem Butterbier.

Nach dieser kleinen Pause spazierten sie weiter durch Hogsmeade.

"Wir machen Fortschritte!", grinste Tonks und blickte auf ihre miteinander verschlungenen Hände. Sie lachte ihn an, doch ihr Lachen verklang als er sie gegen eine Hausmauer drückte, nur ganz leicht natürlich.

"Fortschritte? Willst du noch mehr Fortschritt?", wollte er grinsend wissen. Seine Lippen waren nur Millimeter von den ihren entfernt.

"Aber immer!" Er sah noch ihr Lächeln und spürte dann ihren Mund auf seinem. Ihre Hände verschlangen sich in seinem Nacken und die seinen wanderten zu ihren Hüften. Sie war soviel kleiner als er, dass er sich weit hinunter beugen musste.

"Warte ... warte!", murmelte sie an seinen Lippen und löste sich kurz von ihm. "Heb mich hoch ... heb mich hoch!", forderte sie ihn atemlos auf. Er tat wie ihm geheißen und sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Er drückte sie nun wieder an die Wand und lachte erstickt: "Auf zur zweiten Runde!". Wieder küssten sie sich und verschwanden in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt.

Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich und er liebte es wie sie sich anfühlten wenn er sie küsste. "Luft", keuchte er und löste sich von ihr.

Als sie dann beide nach Luft rangen, stellte er sie langsam wieder auf den Boden zurück. "Das war ..."

"Ja .. eindeutig ... ja einfach ..."

"Wow!", sprachen sie beide wie aus einem Mund.

"Wir könnten noch ein Butterbier trinken gehen ... es ist noch früh!" Insgeheim aber hoffte Ron auf einen anderen Vorschlag von ihr.

"Oder wir könnten zurück nach Hogwarts, in meinen Raum ... und etwas unanständiges tun."

Lächelnd blickte er zu ihr herab. "Was unanständiges?"

"Soll ich es dir sagen?" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und umschlang mit ihren Armen seinen Nacken. "Oder warte! Ich glaube ich zeige es dir lieber!"

Ein angenehmer Schauer durchlief ihn, als sie ihn sanft küsste.

"Wow. Ich glaube in den letzten zehn Minuten wurde ich öfter geküsst als in meinem ganzen Leben zuvor."

Das Lächeln das er für diesen Kommentar bekam, raubte ihm schier den Atem. "Also gehen wir?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern zog ihn schon mit sich.

Ron und Tonks wollten gerade das Schloss betreten, als Professor McGonagall auf sie zustürmte.

"Mr Weasley! Sie müssen sofort zum Schulleiter! Ihr Bruder, Bill, er wurde auf offener Straße angegriffen. Er ist in St. Mungo's Hospital, es ... es steht sehr kritisch um ihn."

Ron wollte gerade losstürmen als ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er drehte sich um und sah in die blauen Augen von Dumbledore. "Sie reisen mit einem Portkey. Tonks Sie reisen mit Ihnen!"

"Harry und Hermione?"

"Sie bleiben hier. Tonks passen Sie auf Miss und Mr Weasley auf.", befahl der Direktor.

Tonks nickte und berührte gemeinsam mit Ginny und Ron den Portkey. Es drehte sich alles um sie und ehe sie sich versah befand sie sich in einer vertrauten Gegend. "Wir sind da!"

Die kleine Gruppe eilte zur Information und wurde von dort weiter geschickt zu Bill. Mr und Mrs Weasley waren anwesend und beide tigerten den Flur entlang.

"Mom! Wie geht es ihm?"

Molly Weasley ließ einen erstickten Schluchzer hören und Arthur Weasley musste für sie antworten: "Wir wissen nicht viel, außer, dass es wohl sehr kritisch aussieht."

"Er wurde mitten auf der Straße angegriffen? Unter lauter Muggel?", wollte Ron wissen. Während er diese Fragen stellte, sah er sich nach Tonks um. Diese stand etwas abseits, anscheinend wollte sie die Familienszene nicht unterbrechen. Er sehnte sich nach ihr, er wollte ihre Hand in der seinen spüren, wissen, dass sie ihm Trost gab.

"Einige Muggel sind gestorben ... wurden umgebracht, kaltblütig. War wohl Malfoy und seine Gruppe.", murmelte Arthur und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Sessel fallen.

"Wo sind Fred und George?"

"Sie sind auf dem Weg zu Charlie!", erklärte Mrs Weasley. Sie ging auf ihre Tochter zu und umarmte sie.

"Ach Mom!" Ihre Mutter fing an zu schluchzen und Ginny klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken.

Tonks lehnte an einer Wand und starrte ausdruckslos vor sich hin. So weit war es also schon. Jetzt gingen sie schon an die Öffentlichkeit, er musste jetzt schon viel Macht gesammelt haben, sonst würde er dies nicht erlauben. Sie seufzte auf und sah zu Ron. Er hatte sich etwas abseits auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

Langsam ging Tonks auf ihn zu, setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. "Ron. Es wird schon wieder!"

Er blickte auf, sah in ihre Augen und erkannte Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf Frieden. Und er sah Kraft und Stärke. Stärke, genau das brauchte er jetzt. Er drückte ihre Hand und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Arthur, Molly und Ginny hatten alles beobachtet. Molly warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu und seufzte auf. Auf eine Art und Weise hatte sie Tonks gemocht, auch wenn ihr diese manchmal auf die Nerven gegangen war, mit ihrer vorlauten und tollpatschigen Art. Aber was sollte sie schon dagegen machen? Wenn die beiden sich gern hatten, dann würde sie sich nicht einmischen und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen.

"Mrs Weasley?", hörte sie plötzlich eine melodische Stimme vom anderen Ende des Flures.

"Fleur?" Die junge Französin kam auf die Familie ihres Freundes zugerannt. "Wie geht es Bill?" Ihr Akzent war ein wenig abgeschwächt und ihr Englisch hatte sich seit dem Trimagischen Turnier sehr verbessert.

Ron erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran, wie sie ihm damals den Kopf verdreht hatte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass dies auch der Teil von Veela in ihr gewesen sein könnte, der ihn angezogen hatte.

Wieder schluchzte Mrs Weasley auf und Ginny führte ihre Mutter schließlich zu ihrem Vater, der seine Frau liebevoll in die Arme nahm. Dann ging Ginny auf Fleur zu und fing an beruhigend auf sie einzureden.

Einige Minuten später kam endlich ein Heiler aus dem Raum und fing an zu erklären: "Die Verletzungen sind sehr Ernst, aber er wird es überstehen."

Erleichtert atmeten alle auf und versprachen dann dem Heiler, immer nur zu zweit und für wenige Minuten zu Bill zu gehen.

Arthur und Molly Weasley gingen als erste zu ihrem ältesten Sohn. Als sie wenige Minuten später wieder herauskamen, weinte Mrs Weasley. Ob vor Freude, dass ihr Sohn lebte, oder vor Trauer oder Wut, dass wusste Tonks nicht.

Ginny und Fleur gingen zusammen zu Bill, doch im Gegensatz zu Ginnys Mutter weinten sie nicht als sie herauskamen.

"Ron geh schon!" Tonks gab Ron einen sanften Schubs in Richtung Tür.

"Gehst du mit?" Er kam ihr vor wie ein kleiner verstörter Junge. Sie nickte und gemeinsam betraten sie Bills Zimmer.

Tonks hatte Bill schon einige Male gesehen, doch er hatte noch nie so blass ausgesehen wie jetzt. Es hingen keine Schläuche an ihm, so wie sie es aus dem Muggelfernsehen kannte. Er lag einfach nur da und schien friedlich zu schlafen. Sie sah kurz zu Ron, sah in seinem Gesicht Wut aufflackern. Sie sah wie er mit seinen Händen einen Bettpfosten umklammerte. "Ron?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah das Mitleid in ihren Augen.

"Er hätte ihn fast umgebracht."

"Wir wissen nicht wer es war!", entgegnete Tonks ruhig.

"Wir werden es herausfinden .... ich werde denjenigen persönlich töten ...."

Es erschrak sie solch harte Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören. "Ron!"

"Nein! Ich meine es Ernst Tonks!"

"Hör mir zu! Wenn du denjenigen, der dies verbrochen hat, tötest, stellst du dich nur auf dieselbe Stufe wie Voldemorts Anhängsel."

"Du tötest doch auch manchmal!", erwiderte er.

"Ich töte nicht! Ich bringe Todesser und sonstigen Abschaum nach Azkaban!"

"Aber klar doch!"

"Okay Ron, wir werden das jetzt nicht hier ausdiskutieren. Sonst wecken wir womöglich noch Bill."

Er nickte ihr zu und sie verließen das Krankenzimmer.

"Er schläft noch.", erklärte Tonks, Mrs Weasley. "Ich bringe Ron und Ginny zurück zur Schule. Falls du etwas weißt schick eine Eule und ich bringe die zwei wieder her." Molly Weasley nickte und setzte sich wieder neben ihren Mann und Fleur.

Tonks wartete etwas abseits, während Ginny und Ron sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten.

"Okay, gehen wir!", meinte Ginny und sie, ihr Bruder und Tonks ergriffen gleichzeitig den Portkey.


	7. Ginny Oh Ginny!

**Chapter 6**

**_Ginny … Oh Ginny!_**

****

_6. September 1997 (Samstag)_

"Wie geht es Bill?", fragte Hermione. Ron und Ginny waren kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen, als sie auch schon mit verschiedenen Fragen bestürmt wurden.

"Die Verletzungen sind sehr ernst, aber er wird durchkommen hat der Heiler gesagt!" Während Ginny das erzählte, marschierte Ron zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Er war noch immer wütend.

"Wo ist Tonks?", wollte Lavender wissen.

"Weiß nicht!", zischte Ron und starrte stur gerade aus.

Wie aufs Stichwort, trat Tonks durch das Porträtloch und sprach: "Ron wir müssen reden!"

"Nicht jetzt!"

"Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Er drehte sich endlich um und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

"Wir haben doch schon alles gesagt!"

"Du hast gesagt du wirst ihn töten! Ich sagte, dass du dich damit auf das Niveau von Voldemort stellst. Ich denke das kann man nicht als alles bezeichnen!"

Einige jüngere Jahrgänge wurden jetzt aufmerksam und beobachteten die Szene die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

"Ron komm!" Sie nahm seine Hand und er ließ sich bereitwillig hinterher ziehen. Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und Tonks führte ihn durch einen Gang zu einem Wandteppich. Sie murmelte einige Worte und der Teppich schlug zur Seite und ließ eine Öffnung frei. "Komm, da geht's zu meinem Schlafraum!"

Der Raum war relativ groß und war in den Farben rot und gold gehalten.

"Du warst in Gryffindor?"

Nachdenklich fuhr sie sich durch die Haare als sie antwortete: "Mhmm ... ja. Aber manche Leute denken ich wäre besser in Hufflepuff aufgehoben gewesen."

"Snape.", stellte Ron fest und sah wie sie nickte.

"Setz dich hin!", befahl sie in einem milden Ton und drückte ihn auf ein Sofa, das an der Wand stand. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. "Du solltest nie aus Rache oder Spaß töten!", erklärte sie.

"Aber sie hätten fast Bill getötet!"

"Geht es dir dabei wirklich nur um Bill?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Denkst du wirklich nur an Bill? Und kein einziges Mal an die Menschen die getötet wurden?"

"Doch schon ... aber er ist mein Bruder ... sie ... diese Muggel, ich kannte sie gar nicht."

"Es gibt da eine psychologische Aufgabe für angehende Auroren. Stell dir vor du veranstaltest eine Party. Ein Feuer bricht aus. Wen rettest du? Ein Familienmitglied oder zwanzig Fremde, die du kaum kennst?"

Er dachte darüber nach und lächelte dann. "Eine elegante Art mir zu erklären um was es geht!"

"Ja nicht wahr?" Sie zwinkerte, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. "Versprich mir, dass du nichts unternimmst! Auch nicht wenn wir den Schuldigen gefunden haben."

Er seufzte und nickte.

"Sag es, versprich es, bitte!"

"In Ordnung ich verspreche es!"

"Gut! Dann muss ich mir nicht mehr so viele Sorgen machen."

Er überraschte sie, als er näher zu ihr rückte und einen Arm um sie legte. "Ich mag es wenn du dich um mich sorgst."

"Ach ja?"

"Ja. Du hast vor einigen Stunden ein Wort erwähnt. Ich glaube es lautete unanständig."

"Soll, dass eine Aufforderung sein?" Er zog sie lachend auf seinen Schoss. Mit ihr in seiner Nähe, konnte er die Probleme der Welt vergessen.

Ihre Hände glitten langsam zu seinem Hals und lösten dort seinen Umhang. "Wir verheddern uns sonst!", erklärte sie ihm als er sie mit hochgezogener Braue ansah.

"Wie den wenn wir ruhig hier sitzen?", wollte er neckend wissen.

"Wer sagt den, dass wir ruhig sitzen?" Sie streckte sich um ihn küssen zu können.

"Du bist sogar im sitzen kleiner als ich!", murmelte er.

Da kam ihr eine Idee: "Komm steh auf!" Sie sprang von ihm herunter und zog ihn dann zum Bett. "Leg dich hin!"

"Aber ... aber ...", stotterte er und errötete.

"Hach Gott Ron! Ich werde dir schon nicht deine Jungfräulichkeit rauben! Ich will es dir nur bequemer machen." Sie grinste und drückte ihn aufs Bett. Dann kniete sie sich über ihn und grinste: "Los Ron! Gib's mir!"

Als er wieder errötete und anfing zu stottern, lachte sie: "War nur ein Scherz, sorry. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen!"

"Irgendwann zahl ich dir das alles heim!", grinste er und zog sie zu sich.

Plötzlich wich ihrem Lachen ein ernsthafter Blick und sie streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Haare. "Du bist süß Ron ... wirklich süß!" Daraufhin beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Dann kuschelte sie sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

"Was? Das soll unanständig sein?"

Tonks gähnte. "Ja furchtbar unanständig, den ich werde jetzt einschlafen." Sie blickte kurz zu ihm auf. "Bleibst du noch ein bisschen?"

Er sah auf die Uhr die an der Wand hing. "Ein Stündchen kann ich noch erübrigen!", grinste er und drückte ihren Kopf sanft wieder auf seine Schulter. "Schlaf! Du bist müde!"

"Mhmm.", mehr konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, den sie war bereits eingeschlafen.

Eine Stunde und vierzig Minuten später, bemühte sich Ron, aus dem Bett zu kommen ohne Tonks aufzuwecken.

„Wo willst du hin?", murmelte die junge Frau verschlafen, als Ron gerade dabei war sich seinen Umhang umzubinden.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich hab morgen Quidditch Training, du kannst gerne zusehen kommen."

Sie nickte und setzte sich auf. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und ihre Wangen hatten einen zartrosa Schimmer angenommen. Sie lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Ich hoffe ich halte es solange ohne dich aus!"

„Dito!", grinste er und beugte sich über sie um ihr einen Gute Nacht Kuss zu stehlen. Als er sich von ihr lösen wollte, zog sie ihn noch näher an sich und küsste ihn noch inniger.

„Sicher, dass du gehen musst?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und sah wie er schluckte. Sie sah wie er überlegte.

Ron seufzte. Sollte er noch eine Weile bei ihr bleiben und am nächsten Tag eine Predigt von Ginny ertragen, weil er nicht ausgeschlafen war? Oder sollte er gehen und Tonks enttäuscht zurück lassen.

„Nun geh schon!", drängte sie ihn. „Ich will doch nicht, dass du morgen unausgeschlafen bist."

Er atmete auf. Sie hatte ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen. Noch ein letztes Mal küsste er sich, bevor er sich verabschiedete und in den Gryffindor Turm marschierte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden sich nur mehr wenige Schüler. Einige Fünftklässer und ein Sechstklässler lungerten herum und unterhielten sich leise. In einem Couchsessel saß Hermione und las ein Buch. Gegenüber von ihr hatte sich Ginny platziert. Auch sie schien zu lesen.

„Hey Ron!", grüßte Hermione und klappte ihr Buch zu. Auch Ginny legte ihren Lesestoff zur Seite und warf ihrem Bruder ein gemeines Grinsen zu. Jetzt bemerkte Ron, dass sich auch Harry und Lavender ihm näherten.

„Wollt ihr etwas?"

„Hmm ja wollen wir etwas? Ginny?"

„Ach Lavender frag doch du ihn." Ginny übergab das Wort an Lavender, die sich jetzt auf den warmen Teppich fallen ließ und sich mit dem Rücken an Hermiones Couchsofa lehnte.

„Wieso ich?"

„Du nennst alle Dinge so schön beim Namen!", erklärte Ginny.

„Wie war's?"

„Wie war was?"

„Ron stell dich nicht blöd! Lavender ich glaube du solltest etwas präziser werden!"

Lavender errötete ein wenig und stotterte dann: „Hattet ihr .... habt ihr ...?"

„Lass gut sein Lav, ich mach das!" Ginny grinste. So ein Verhalten war sie von Lavender sonst nicht gewohnt. „Habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?"

Ron sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und rief: „Was?"

„Hattet ihr Sex?", umschrieb Ginny ihre vorherige Frage.

„Was? N ... n-n-nein natürlich nicht!" Ron errötete und glaubte vor Scham gleich im Boden versinken zu müssen.

Hermione musste grinsen als sie Ron erröten sah. Wie gut das sie so ein Gespräch nie mit Ginny führen musste. „Ginny, geht es nicht noch lauter?", wollte sie von ihrer Freundin wissen.

„Sicher geht es noch lauter, aber ich will ja die Kleinen nicht wecken. Den wenn die munter wären müsstest DU Aufklärungsunterricht halten!"

„Ich?", wollte Hermione erstaunt wissen. „Aber ich ... das ... also ..." Hermione war sprachlos. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, stand Hermione schließlich auf und sprach: „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen! Dann muss Lavender den Unterricht übernehmen, also Ginny sobald ich aus diesem Raum verschwunden bin, darfst du die Kleinen wecken."

Hermione stieg gerade die Stufen hinauf, als sie hörte wie ihr Lavender folgte. „Warte Mione ich komm mit, bin plötzlich schrecklich müde!"

Harry rief seiner Freundin nach: „Aber Lavender ...!"

„Na keinen Gute Nacht Kuss gekriegt Kumpel?", wollte Ron grinsend wissen.

„Ha!", triumphierend sprang Ginny auf. „Ihr küsst euch also!"

„Warum fragst du ihn eigentlich aus? Tonks wird es dir doch sowieso berichten!"

„Aus Tonks ist kein einziges Wort herauszubekommen! Deshalb muss ich jetzt meinen großen Bruder ausfragen!", erklärte sie Harry. Plötzlich fiel Ginnys Blick auf ihre Uhr und sie klatschte in die Hände. „Schlafenszeit! Morgen ist Quidditch Training."

Sie scheuchte die beiden Jungen in ihren Schlafsaal und wollte dann selbst in den ihren gehen, doch ein Pfiff hielt sie zurück.

„Hey Ginny hier bin ich!", hörte das rothaarige Mädchen eine Stimme flüstern. Leise schlüpfte sie in eine Nische und stieß gegen einen großen dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Sofort legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu einem kurzen Kuss an sich.

„Neville, wenn uns wer sieht?!", schalt sie ihn kichernd und ließ ihre Hände in seinen Nacken gleiten.

„Wir müssen es nicht geheim halten", meinte er leichthin.

Ginny seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein müssen wir nicht, aber du weißt ja wie Ron reagieren wird, oder?"

Jetzt war Neville an der Reihe zu seufzen. „Sehen wir uns Morgen?"

„Ich hab Quidditch Training, du kannst ja zusehen." Er nickte und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. „Gute Nacht Gin!" Er lächelte sie an und drückte noch einmal kurz seine Lippen auf die ihren.

„Gute Nacht Neville!" Leise glitt sie wieder aus der Nische und verschwand dann vor sich hinsummend, in ihrem Schlafsaal.


	8. Lovepotion

**Chapter 7**

**_Lovepotion?_**

****

_7. September 1997 (Sonntag)_

„Ron jetzt wach endlich auf!"

„W-Was?" Verschlafen öffnete Ron seine Augen und blickte direkt in Harrys grüne Augen.

„Ginny erwartet uns um neun Uhr am Quidditch Feld! Es ist jetzt viertel neun! Gerade genug Zeit um sich anzuziehen und einen Happen zu essen."

Der rothaarige Junge quälte sich aus seinem Bett und zog seine Quidditch Uniform an. Dann nahm er seinen Besen und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. „Auf zum Frühstück!", grinste er noch immer verschlafen und trottete dann voran, dicht gefolgt von Harry.

„Harry, Ron ihr seit zu spät!"

„Um zwei Sekunden!", protestierte Ron und warf seiner Schwester einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich schwör dir, sie ist manchmal ärger als Wood oder Angelina.", flüsterte Harry seinem besten Freund zu. Ron nickte und suchte die Tribüne nach Tonks ab. Er entdeckte sie. Neben ihr saß Neville und die beiden unterhielten sich miteinander. „Was macht den Neville hier?", wollte Ron interessiert wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, innerlich jedoch grinste er. Ron musste wirklich blind sein. Hatte er wirklich nicht die Blicke gesehen die sich Ginny und Neville immer wieder zuwarfen? Harry erinnerte sich zurück als Neville ein kleiner unscheinbarer Junge gewesen war, der einfach schüchtern und tollpatschig war. Ein richtiger Pechvogel. Nun war Neville aber nicht mehr klein. Er war gut 1,80, vielleicht auch ein wenig kleiner, schlaksig aber gutaussehend. Tollpatschig war er noch immer, doch erledigte er seine Aufgaben mit Gewissenheit und ließ sich auch von Snape nicht mehr einschüchtern.

„Hey sieh mal da kommt Hermione!" Ron deutete auf die junge Frau, die sich nun zu Tonks und Neville gesellte. Plötzlich ertönte ein Pfiff und die ganze Quidditch Mannschaft stieß sich von der Erde ab, um mit dem Training zu beginnen.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte so fliegen wie Harry!", verträumt blickte Neville auf Ginny und bemerkte gar nicht wie Tonks und Hermione zu kichern begannen.

„Vielleicht nimmt dich ja Ginny mal auf ihrem Besen mit?", neckte Hermione.

„Hat sie schon ma ..." Neville biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hatte sich verraten. „Also ... was ich ... was ich meinte ..."

„Du und Ginny seid zusammen. Das weiß fast die ganze Schule, außer Ron natürlich. Manchmal ist er wirklich sehr langsam."

Tonks verspürte das Gefühl ihren Ron zu verteidigen: „Er ist nicht langsam, nur .. nur unverbraucht!"

Hermione prustete los: „Unverbraucht?" Sie konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch einkriegen.

„Was? Er ist halt ein wenig naiv."

Hermione räusperte sich: „Mhm ... ja."

Hermione wollte schon wieder laut loslachen, als ihr jedoch Tonks eine Hand auf den Mund legte. „Psst! Ich hab was gehört!", flüsterte sie und wandte sich um. Sie sah jedoch niemanden.

Hermione wandte sich nun ebenfalls um und späte durch die Ritze der Tribüne. Sie wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, als sie einen hellblonden Schopf vorbeihuschen sah.

„Hätte ich mir denken können!", murmelte sie und stand auf.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich jage jetzt jemandem einen gehörigen Schock ein!" Tonks grinste und lehnte sich beruhigt zurück. Neville hatte nichts mitbekommen, es schien als wollte er Ginny mit seinen Blicken verschlingen.

Leise, ganz leise schlich sich Hermione unter die Tribüne und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem blonden Schopf. Sie erspähte ihn in einiger Entfernung und schlich sich leise näher. „Macht sich nicht gut wenn dem Schulsprecher Punkte abgezogen werden, Malfoy!"

Der blonde Junge erschrak und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Verdammt Hermione! Du hast mich erschreckt!"

Sie horchte auf: „Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Hermione. So ist doch dein Name oder?"

Sie seufzte auf und fragte dann: „Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Die Wahrheit oder die Lüge?"

„Wahrheit natürlich!"

„Ich wollte dich sehen!" Er errötete leicht und strich sich sein blondes Haar zurück.

„Ich sagte doch du sollst die Wahrheit sagen!"

Der Junge hob verteidigend beide Hände hoch und sagte: „Ich hab doch die Wahrheit gesagt!"

„Das glaub ich nicht! Jemand wie du ... ein Reinblüter, würde doch nie unter eine Tribüne klettern um eine Muggelgeborene, wie mich anzustarren. Also jetzt die Wahrheit!"

Er seufzte und sprach: „Ich bin gekommen um dich zu sehen!"

Hermione wurde schön langsam wütend, glaubte sie doch tatsächlich noch immer, dass er sie anlog. „Sag mal hat dir die eine, die ich dir in der dritten gelangt habe, nicht gereicht? Willst du noch eine?"

Verträumt sah er sie an und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Egal. Scheuer mir eine ... Hauptsache du berührst mich." Er schlang seine Arme um sie und ehe sie protestieren konnte küsste er sie.

Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und so verdammt zärtlich, dass sie nicht anders konnte als seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

„Verdammt Malfoy was soll das?", wollte sie entrüstet von ihm wissen.

„Ich ... es ... tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht ... es tut mir leid. Nur du hast so ... so wunderschön ausgesehen!"

„Du bist krank Malfoy!" Sie wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er sie noch immer umarmte und auch bemerkte sie endlich, dass sie ihre Hände in seinem Nacken verschlungen hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Beschimpfe mich, es ist mir egal. Hauptsache du sprichst mit mir!" Seine Hände begannen sie zu streicheln und sie erschauerte.

„Tu mir das nicht an!", bat sie und sah in seine grauen Augen.

„Was?", wollte er wissen und streichelte über ihren Rücken.

„Küss mich nicht wieder!"

„Ich muss es aber! Du ziehst mich an! Bringst mich dazu an Gedicht zu denken! Ich will dir Rosen schicken und dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen!"

„Okay, jetzt reicht es. Also wo sind Crabbe und Goyle und die anderen Slytherins, die sich gerade dumm und dämlich lachen?", wollte sie aufgebracht wissen.

„Es ist keiner hier, außer uns Beiden! Bitte Hermione lass mich dich küssen, sonst vergehe ich!"

„Hör auf so geschwollen zu reden! Hat dir jemand einen Liebestrank in dein Getränk geschüttet?"

„Hermione verdammt! Jetzt hör mir doch zu! Es ist kein Trank, es ist kein Zauber ..."

Sie unterbrach ihn: „Dann sind es eben die Hormone!"

„Ich bin verliebt in dich!"

Schockiert blickte sie ihn an.

„Hat dir Ginny nicht gesagt warum wir uns getrennt haben?"

„Doch ... aber ... ich hielt das ganze für einen Scherz von ihr."

„Kein Scherz! Ernst, verdammter Ernst!"

„Du bist ein Slytherin ... ich bin eine Gryffindor! Dein Vater würde ..."

„... er würde dicht töten, genau wie mich! Aber es ist mir egal. Solange es auch dir egal ist. Im Jänner werde ich 18 dann können wir fortgehen!"

„Verdammt Malfoy, wir sind nicht einmal zusammen und du schmiedest schon Zukunftspläne!"

„Ich bin verliebt in dich, so etwas tut man wenn man verliebt ist!", erklärte er ihr Ernst. Seine Lippen näherten sich wieder den ihren und sie murmelte: „Worauf lasse ich mich da bloss ein?" Dann kam sie seinem Mund entgegen und küsste ihn.

„Hermione ist schon ganz schön lange weg!", murmelte Neville.

„Sie ist beschäftigt!", grinste Tonks und sah wie Ron plötzlich auf sie zu flog.

„Ginny hat uns eine Pause von einer Stunde eingeräumt. Wollen wir ein wenig herum fliegen?", fragte er sie und reichte ihr seine Hand.

Tonks nickte und stieg hinter ihm auf den Besen. „Ich hoffe er hält es aus.", murmelte sie.

„Klar! Also wohin Mylady?", fragte er sie neckend.

„Zum See. Das Wasser ist heute sicher furchtbar klar."

„Und kalt!", grinste er. „Vielleicht fallen wir ja hinein?"

„Du liebst es wohl mich nass zu sehen oder?" Tonks grinste ihn an und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Also Liebster, wir können."

Sie stießen sich ab und flogen los.

„Ich hätte mich vorne hinsetzen sollen!", murmelte Tonks.

„Warum?"

„Dann könnte ich mich immer wieder umdrehen und dich küssen! Verdammt! Ron, jetzt lande irgendwo."

Kaum hatten sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, drehte er sich um und sie sprang auf ihn. „Und jetzt küss mich Ron!"

Gehorsam eroberte er ihren Mund mit dem seinen. Ihre plötzlich wieder so stürmische Art ließ ihn einige Schritte zurück wanken und prompt stolperte er und sie landeten beide im Gras. Lachend rollten sie ein wenig herum und blieben schließlich liegen. Er lag auf ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte, dann zog sie sein Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn lang und zärtlich. Obwohl er sie fast erdrückte, zog sie ihn noch enger an sich und hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Seine Hand wanderte unter ihren Umhang und dann unter ihr Shirt. Ganz vorsichtig streichelte ihre Haut und spürte dann ihr Herz an seiner Brust rasen. Da wurde ihm auch bewusst wie laut sein Herz klopfte und wie schnell.

Tonks sammelte ihre Kraft und rollte sich jetzt mit ihm herum, sodass sie oben lag und ihn besser betrachten konnte. „Du hast schöne Augen Ron! Sie strahlen etwas Ruhiges aus. Und wenn du wütend bist, brennt darin ein Feuer und jetzt ... jetzt siehst du mich an als würdest du mich verschlingen wollen." Sie sprach leise und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. „Deine Augen sind so blau ... dunkler als der Himmel, aber heller als das Meer."

„Du fängst an zu philosophieren.", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Das passiert ... das passiert wen ich  ...", sie sprach nicht weiter, als ihr klar wurde was sie sagen wollte.

„Wen du?" Seine Augen blickten sie fragend an.

Sie war stumm, sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, noch nicht. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn mochte, doch jetzt auf einmal, waren diese Gefühle noch viel stärker. Sie hatte sich verliebt.

„Wen du?", wiederholte er seine Frage, doch wieder bekam er keine Antwort.

„Nicht jetzt.", murmelte sie und beugte sich zu ihm hinab um  ihn zu küssen.

****


	9. Kiss me!

_Danke schön! Hier gleich das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch! Hab mir Mühe gegeben, jetzt auch Lavender und Harry hineinzubringen. Viel Spaß beim lesen und das reviewen nicht vergessen :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**_Many kisses_**

_7. September (Sonntag)_

„Wo bleibt Ron? Die Stunde ist schon längst um!", rief Ginny den anderen Teammitgliedern zu. Diese zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Ginny gib ihm noch fünf Minuten! Er hat wahrscheinlich die Zeit vergessen.", verteidigte Harry seinen besten Freund.

Vier Minuten später rauschte endlich Ron daher und ließ Tonks bei der Tribüne absteigen.

„Sorry Gin! Haben die Zeit vergessen!", nuschelte er als Entschuldigung und flog schnell davon, um sich eine Strafpredigt zu ersparen.

„Wo ist Hermione?", wollte Tonks von Neville wissen.

„Sie ist vor einiger Zeit aus dem Stadion verschwunden, so unauffällig wie es ging. Hinter ihr schlenderte ein gewisser blonder Slytherin her." Neville grinste. Es gefiel ihm das auch Draco Malfoy einige Schwächen hatte.

„Oho ... Ginny hatte also Recht", kicherte Tonks und klatschte begeistert, als Ron den Quaffel gefangen hatte.

Er grinste sie an und sie glaubte ihr Herz müsste ihr aus der Brust springen. „Es ist wie ein Fieber!", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Neville.

„Was?", meinte dieser verwirrt und betrachtete sie neugierig von der Seite.

„Ach nichts.", seufzte die junge Frau und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so aus der Fassung gebracht und das nur mit einem Lächeln. Es war wirklich ernster als sie am Anfang gedacht hatte.

* * *

Ron konnte es kaum erwarten dass das Training endete. Er wollte sie wieder in seinen Armen halten. Er war süchtig nach ihren Küssen. Er wollte ihre Hände wieder hinter seinem Nacken verschlungen wissen. Er wollte das sie nur mehr an ihn dachte, woher sollte er auch wissen das sie genau das tat?

Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie Ginny das Ende des Trainings verkündete.

„Ron kommst du? Mittagessen?", wollte Harry wissen und grinste leise in sich hinein.

„Was? Mhmm... ja ... ja."

„Geht schon mal vor! Ron und ich kommen gleich nach.", beschwichtige Tonks Ron's Schwester, Harry und Neville.

* * *

Als die drei gegangen waren, setzte sich Ron zu Tonks und nahm ihre Hand.

„Und gehen wir essen?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Ich hab da eine bessere Idee!" Er stand auf und hob sie hoch.

„O mein starker Held.", witzelte sie.

„Ich glaube wir gehen doch essen. Du bist ziemlich dünn und scheinst nicht gerade viel zu wiegen."

„Das nennt man schlank! Außerdem ist mein Gewicht passend zu meiner Größe!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ja für jemanden mit der Größe eines Zwerges. Du bist doch schon ungefähr, lass mich schätzen 1.60?"

„1.62 wenn ich bitten darf und du? Mit deinen 1.90?"

„Da du mir nur bis zur Schulter gehst, würde ich sagen, dass ich sogar 1.95 bin."

„Trägst du mich in die Große Halle?" Sie sah ihn an und grinste.

„Aber klar doch!", erwiderte er.

„Das war ein Scherz Ron! Das geht nicht ... ich bin eine Authoritätsperson ... sozusagen deine Lehrerin."

„Das ist mir egal."

„Die Schüler werden reden und die Lehrer werden es ebenso."

„Tun sie doch schon. Wenn sie es stört ist es ihr Problem und nicht unseres."

Er hatte sie jetzt vor der Großen Halle auf den Boden gestellt und wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagte. Er war ein wenig gekränkt, gerne hätte er jedem gezeigt das sie zusammen waren. Obwohl sowieso schon jeder von ihnen wissen dürfte.

„Ron sei nicht böse!", bat sie ihn und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu küssen.

* * *

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", rief jemand triumphierend hinter ihnen.

Tonks stöhnte auf und schob sich vor Ron. „Severus! Warum ziehen Sie Gryffindor ohne Grund Punkte ab?"

„Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses."

„So ein Blödsinn! Sie sehen zu viele Muggelfilme!", schnappte sie zurück.

„Tja Ihnen Tonks kann ich ja keine Punkte abziehen, aber Ihrem kleinen Gespielen schon." Klein war gut gesprochen, denn Ron überragte den Lehrer um einige Zentimeter.

„Nehmen Sie das zurück!"

„Was? Das klein oder den Gespielen?"

Tonks kochte mittlerweile vor Zorn, hätte Ron sie jetzt nicht weggezogen, so hätte sie Snape wahrscheinlich eine gescheuert.

„Tonks lass ihn! Es sind nur fünf Punkte. Hermione holt die Montag in der ersten Stunde wieder zurück und verdreifacht sie vielleicht sogar." Ron lächelte seine Freundin aufmunternd an und sie lächelte zurück. „Also gehen wir dich füttern!", meinte er lachend und betrat gemeinsam mit ihr die Große Halle.

Diesmal gesellte sich Tonks zu ihren Freunden und ließ sich dann auch bereitwillig von Ron füttern.

* * *

„Wo ist Hermione?", wollte ein mampfender Ron wissen.

Da betrat plötzlich Draco Malfoy den Saal. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und seine Wangen ein wenig gerötet. Er schwebte mehr zum Slytherintisch als das er ging.

Einige Augenblicke später kam auch endlich Hermione. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, doch ihre Augen blickten zufrieden und ihr Mund war ein wenig geschwollen. Weder ging sie noch schwebte sie an ihren Haustisch. Sie tanzte regelrecht auf ihre Freunde zu.

„Mione? Bist du krank?"

„Sie ist verliebt Ron! Sieht doch jeder."

„In wen? Nein, wartet! Ich komm selbst drauf." Er sah abwechselnd zu Draco und Hermione. „Malfoy!", stöhnte er und schlug sich mit einer Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Brüderchen, kein Grund sich gleich selbst zu verstümmeln!", lachte Ginny.

„Aber er ist ein Slytherin und ... und ..."

„... furchtbar nett.", beendete Harry den Satz für seinen besten Freund.

Ron schreckte auf und sah den Jungen erschrocken an. „Was? Aber .. aber Harry."

„Es stimmt. Ich hab ihn und Ginny Anfang der Ferien in London getroffen. Er war wirklich sehr nett."

„A-Aber sein Vater ... er ist ..."

„Ein Todesser. Na und? Das macht ihn noch lange zu keinem.", mischte sich nun Hermione ein, die sofort gerafft hatte um wenn sich das Gespräch handelte.

„Ron!", unterbrach Tonks ihren Freund, als der schon wieder einige negative Dinge über Malfoy sagen wollte. „Lass gut sein! Sie sind verliebt und er ist wirklich nett! Ich kenn ihn schließlich ... ist ja mein .... ähm ... Cousin. Hab ihn zwar nie oft gesehen aber ..."

„Jaja okay. Ich hab verstanden. Du hast meinen Segen Mione!"

* * *

Lavender hatte diese ganze Szenerie beobachtet. Manchmal kam sie sich wie ein Außenseiter vor. Gut was sollte sie auch verlangen? Die Freunde pflegten ihre Freundschaft seit dem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Mit Ausnahme von Ginny und Tonks. Manchmal wünschte sie sich auch so zu ihnen zu gehören. Und manchmal stimmte es sie traurig, dass sie nicht so zu ihnen gehörte.

Harry wandte sich jetzt seiner Freundin zu und bemerkte sofort ihre betrübte Stimmung. „Lav?"

Sie sah auf und versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln. „Mhm?"

„Du hast nichts gegessen!"

„Ich hab keinen Hunger!", erklärte sie und schob ihren Teller noch weiter von sich. In Wirklichkeit aber war ihr übel. Sie schämte sich dafür auf diese wunderbare Freundschaft zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermione eifersüchtig zu sein.

„Du siehst blass aus. Vielleicht sollte ich dich auf die Krankenstation bringen?" Harry war besorgt um seine Freundin. War sie doch sonst immer so fröhlich und immer gut drauf. Diese Stimmung passte nicht zu ihr.

„Nein ... nein. Ich brauche nur ein wenig frische Luft. Ich werde einen Spaziergang machen.", mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr nachgehen Harry und mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen.", schlug Ginny vor. Harry nickte und folgte seiner Freundin schließlich nach draußen.

* * *

„Lavender warte doch!" Er hatte sie schließlich eingeholt und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter um sie zu sich herumzudrehen. „Was ist den nur los mit dir?"

Sie seufzte und antwortete: „Ich komme mir nur ein wenig einsam vor. Weißt du ich sehe dich und deine Freunde ... ihr seit eine eingeschworene Gruppe. Jeder hat seinen Platz."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Hermione zum Beispiel. Sie ist der Kopf der Gruppe. Ron und Ginny sie lockern alle ernsten Situationen immer auf. Man könnte sagen sie sind das Herz. Du ... du bist der Kämpfer. Genau wie Tonks. Aber was bleibt da noch für mich über? Harry Potters Freundin? Oder doch lieber der Sidekick?"

„Du bist kein Sidekick, du bist auch nicht Harry Potters Freundin. Du bist Lavender Brown. Hermione mag der Kopf unserer Gruppe sein, Ron das Herz. Aber du ... du bist meine Seele."

Lavender schloss ihre Augen um die Tränen zu besiegen. Doch einige stahlen sich doch auf ihre Wangen. „Harry ...", begann sie, doch er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und ließ sie so verstummen.

„Du bist meine Seele Lavender. Egal was andere denken. Ich liebe dich." Dann küsste er sie auf die Lippen und ließ sie Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione und alles andere vergessen.

* * *

Nachmittags war das Wetter so schön, dass Ron und Tonks beschlossen im seichten Teil des Sees ein wenig zu waten. Sie hatten ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und die Umhänge abgelegt. Beide hatten ihre Hosen aufgestrickt und schlenderten durch das kalte Wasser des Sees.

„Ich hab mich immer gefragt wie Jesus es schaffte über das Wasser zu gehen.", fing Tonks an als sie zum Horizont blickte.

„Vielleicht ein Zauber ..."

„Oder Gottes Werk!", grinste sie und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. „Schön langsam wird mir kalt!" Wirklich sie klapperte schon mit den Zähnen und sie zog Ron schnell Richtung Ufer.

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt legen wir uns ins Gras und lassen unsere Füße von der Sonne trocknen.", erklärte sie ihm. „Huh verdammt! Meine Zehen frieren gleich ein!"

Ron nahm einen ihrer Füße und begann ihn zu massieren. „Und wird er wärmer?" Sie nickte und schluckte als er zärtlich über ihr Bein streichelte.

„Das ist keine gute Idee Ron!"

„Warum nicht? Weil du mich jetzt gleich wieder küssen musst?" Er sah wie sie nickte und fuhr fort: „Warum tust du es nicht einfach? Warum küsst du mich nicht einfach?"

Sie errötete und antwortete flüsternd: „Weil ich mir dabei so lüstern vorkomme, wenn ich dich ganze Zeit küssen muss."

Seine Hände waren jetzt zu ihren Hüften gewandert und mit einem Ruck zog er sie auf sich. Automatisch legte sie ihre Beine um ihn. „Jaja du kleines lüsternes Mädchen.", neckte er sie und erzitterte als er ihre Hände auf seinem Gesicht fühlte.

„Anscheinend bin ich nicht halb so lüstern wie ich dachte ... wenn ich es wäre würden wir schon im Bett liegen."

„Das wird schon noch ein Weilchen dauern ... bis wir im Bett liegen meine ich."

„Das ist auch gut so Ron. Ich will nichts überstürzen ... nicht mit dir."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „Wie soll ich das den nun verstehen?"

Langsam beugte sie sich ein wenig zurück, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. „Ich bin verliebt in dich! Wahnsinnig verliebt!"

Seine Lippen auf den ihren waren die beste Antwort die er ihr geben konnte. Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut waren zärtlich und streichelten sie unerlässlich. Ihre Hände glitten unter sein T-Shirt und fühlten seine Bauchmuskeln. Seine Lippen verließen ihren Mund und bedeckten den Rest ihres Gesichtes mit Küssen. Seine Arme hielten sie jetzt fest umschlungen und sie suchte mit ihrem Mund wieder den seinen.


	10. Fight or just illusion?

_Bele: Keine Sorge, Voldie kommt schon noch. Wirste sehen!

* * *

_

****

****

**Chapter 9 **

**_Fight or just illusion?_**

_20. September 1997 (Samstag)_

Zwei Wochen waren nun vergangen und in Hogwarts herrschte die Turteltäubchenzeit. Lehrer meinten, dass die Schüler den September mit dem Frühling verwechselten. Verliebte Blicke werden gewechselt. Am Korridor, im Klassenraum oder in der Großen Halle, überall trifft man auf Verliebte Pärchen.

Aber auch die Professoren ließen diese Gefühle nicht kalt. Remus Lupin fing an sich besonders gut mit Professor Sinistra zu verstehen und Snape schien sich immer öfter auf der Krankenstation aufzuhalten. Hagrid schrieb eifrig nach Frankreich und lud Madame Maxine ein nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Crabbe und Goyle fanden beide gefallen an Pansy Parkinson, und brachen wegen ihr einen Streit vom Zaun. Einige Erstklässer gründeten einen Club mit dem Namen „Wir lieben Lupin!".

Hermione und Draco turtelten in aller Öffentlichkeit, nicht bedacht auf irgendwelche Konsequenten. Er schickte ihr Blumen und heimliche Liebesbotschaften. In den Pausen verzogen sie sich in leere Klassenräume und er trug ihr einige Gedichte, die er für sie geschrieben hatte, vor.

Lavender und Harry trafen sich regelmäßig an irgendwelchen geheimen Orte, um ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben. Ginny und Neville dagegen trafen sich immer nur nachdem Ron zu Bett gegangen war, oder wenn sie wussten das er bei Tonks war und so schnell nicht zurückkommen würde. Eine Zweitklässlerin aus Hufflepuff hatte sich unsterblich in Ron verliebt und ihm während eines Abendessens ein Gedicht, vor versammelter Schülermenge, vorgetragen. Dies ließ Ron erröten und Tonks konnte sich eine Stunde lang vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen. Woraufhin Ron einige Freiwillige suchte, die Tonks beeindrucken wollten. Schnell fanden sich einige Zweit- und Viertklässler die sich in die junge Frau verguckt hatten. Gemeinsam gründeten sie einen Tonks Fanclub. Was Ron dann natürlich nicht sonderlich gefiel, da schließlich gut zehn Leute mit Ansteckern herum liefen auf denen ein Bild seiner Freundin prangte. Verzweifelt brachte er den Vorsitzenden des Klubs dazu diesen aufzulösen, was zur Enttäuschung einiger Jugendlichen führte.

Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall beobachteten diese unbeschwerten Geschehnisse von einiger Ferne aus und ließen die Schüler gewähren. Den wie lange sollten sie noch so ausgelassen sein können? Voldemort könnte jeden Tag angreifen und versuchen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.

„Bist du bereit?", wollte Hermione von Draco wissen.

„Ich wurde bereit geboren!", grinste dieser und zog sie noch einmal an sich um sie zu küssen.

„Warum muss auch das erste Quidditch Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin lauten?", wollte sie verzweifelt wissen.

„Du bist eine Gryffindor. Es ist klar, dass du dein Haus gewinnen sehen willst. Und ich habe auch nichts dagegen wenn du dein Haus anfeuerst. Hauptsache ich sehe dich danach, egal ob ihr gewonnen oder verloren habt."

Sie lächelte an und sprach: „Ich mag den neuen Draco Malfoy."

„Da bin ich aber froh, den ich will nie wieder der alte Draco Malfoy werden."

„Gut."

„Trägst du meinen Anhänger?", wollte er wissen.

Sie zog daraufhin eine Kette hervor, die an ihrem Hals baumelte. Daran hing ein silbernes Einhorn das man aufklappen konnte. Sie öffnete es und las noch einmal was darin stand. „Draco und Hermione. Forever!", flüsterte sie. Sie hatte die Kette und den Anhänger vor drei Tagen zu ihrem 17. Geburtstag von Draco bekommen.

„Für immer!", murmelte er und umarmte sie.

„Es fängt bald an. Ich sollte jetzt auf die Tribüne. Nach dem Spiel sehen wir uns. Bleib einfach in der Umkleidekabine, ich komm dann schon zu dir.", erklärte sie und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz bevor sie Draco alleine ließ.

Hermione gesellte sich zu Lavender und Tonks, die schon auf der Tribüne saßen.

„Hast du deinem Schatz alles Gute gewünscht? Er wird es brauchen, den Ron wird keinen einzigen Quaffel durchlassen."

„Slytherin wird nicht gewinnen. Nur mit schmutzigen Tricks und Draco wird keine einsetzen. Darauf verlasse ich mich."

„Leute es beginnt! Ginny hat den Quaffel!" Nach nicht einmal einer Minute stand es 10:0 für Gryffindor. Anscheinend war der Slytherin Torwart nervös, den er wischte sich andauernd die Finger an seinem Umhang ab.

Sie waren alle völlig in das Spiel vertieft, als sie plötzlich jemanden aufschreien hörten. Tonks blickte in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Snape hielt seinen schmerzenden Arm so gut es ging, während Professor Dumbledore den Ärmel herunter riss. Tonks konnte sogar bis zu ihrem Standpunkt erkennen dass das dunkle Mal auf Snapes Arm rot leuchtete. Schnell blickte sie nach oben in den Himmel und bemerkte wie die Wolken sich ebenfalls in ein schwarzes Mal verwandelten.

„Verdammt!", schrie sie.

Da ertönte aber auch schon die Stimme des Schulleiters: „Die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler mögen bitte sofort alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geleiten und dann Wachen an allen Aus- und Eingängen des Schlosses aufstellen."

Hermione machte sich sofort daran die Erstklässler in Sicherheit zu bringen, während die Vertrauensschüler und Draco sich auf die anderen Jahrgänge aufteilten.

Ron und Tonks hatten schließlich zu Hannah Abott und den Zweitklässern gesellt und brachten diese zurück auf das Schloss.

„Ich hab hier eine Liste. Wenn ihr aufgerufen wurdet, schreit laut: Hier!", verkündete Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und fing an die Liste zu verlesen.

„Okay alle da! Einer muss immer den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm bewachen, es ist sicherer so. Keiner verlässt den Turm bis eine andere Anordnung erfolgt. Ihr hört auf die Abschlussklasse und auf die Vertrauensschüler. Ich gehe jetzt in die anderen Gemeinschaftsräume und frage nach ob jemand fehlt."

Hermione ging zu Ron und dieser erklärte sich dazu bereit die erste Wachschicht zu übernehmen. „Ich gehe danach noch zu Dumbledore und frage ihn was los ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie. Sie ist für so etwas ausgebildet. Ihr passiert schon nichts!", beruhigte Hermione ihren besten Freund und umarmte ihn kurz. Tonks war bei den Lehrern geblieben und half das Schloss zu sichern.

„Draco! Sind bei euch alle da?"

Der blonde Junge nickte und sprach: „Ja, aber einige des ersten Jahrganges haben ziemliche Angst."

„Kein Wunder! Schließlich könnte uns Voldemort angreifen!", gab Hermione zurück und achtete besonders darauf das ihre Stimme nicht zitterte.

Draco nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese kurz. „Komm gehen wir zu Dumbledore und fragen wir ihn nach weiteren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen."

„Hat sich etwas getan?", wollte Professor McGonagall wissen, als Hagrid in Dumbledores Büro stürmte.

„Ne Professor. Hat nur angefangen zu regnen. Alles Still draußen!", berichtete er und schüttelte sein nasse Haar.

„Albus, es muss doch nicht bedeuten das er uns angreift. Er kann überall sein, oder?"

„Sicher Minerva, aber vergiss nicht wir haben etwas das er braucht. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich das er einige Todesser geschickt hat."

„Wir müssen Potter von hier fort bringen!"

„Hier ist es am sichersten für ihn."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber wir sollten vielleicht doch noch einige Mitglieder des Ordens kommen lassen."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Jetzt können wir erstmal nur abwarten was als nächstes geschieht."

„Sir?"

„Ah Ms Granger und Mr Malfoy. Was kann ich für Sie beide tun?"

„Wir wollten wissen wie wir weiter verfahren sollen. Wir haben an jedem Eingang zu einem Gemeinschaftsraum wachen aufgestellt."

„Wir können nur abwarten Ms Granger. Nur warten!"

„Warten darauf, dass er uns angreift? Vielleicht sollten wir das Ministerium einschalten?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und sprach: „Vielleicht ist er auch woanders. Er könnte überall sein. Das dunkle Mal bedeutet nicht, dass er persönlich kommt. Es könnten andere kommen Dolohov, Lestrange ..."

„... mein Vater.", meinte Draco und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Professor? Versprechen Sie mir, falls mein Vater kommt, dass ich gegen ihn kämpfe. Ich ganz allein."

„Aber Draco!" Hermione war entsetzt. Ihr Freund wollte sich seinem Vater stellen und sein Leben riskieren. „Das kannst du nicht tun. Er wird dich töten!"

„Ich kann es nicht und sollte es nicht. Aber ich muss es. Es ist etwas das man tun muss, das ich tun muss.", erklärte er ihr und nahm wieder ihre Hand.

„Dann werde ich mit dir kämpfen!", sagte sie tapfer und lächelte.

„Nein Hermione, ich werde alleine gegen meinen Vater antreten."

„Ich werde vielleicht nicht gegen deinen Vater kämpfen, aber vielleicht gegen zahlreiche andere."

„Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy", räusperte sich Dumbledore: „gehen Sie nun bitte in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und erklären Sie Ihren Mitschülern die Situation. Ich selbst werde zu den anderen beiden Häusern gehen und diese Sache erläutern."

Damit waren die beiden entlassen und sie machten sich auf den Weg um die Nachrichten zu verbreiten.

„Wenn er kommt Draco ..."

„Ja?", er wandte sich auf dem Treppenabsatz zu ihr um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Versprich mir das du nicht stirbst ... bitte!"

„Ach Mione!" Er wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange und sah sie lange an. „Ich werde nichts versprechen. Aber sterben will ich nicht und kann ich nicht. Ich will schließlich einmal eine Zukunft mit dir, also kann ich gar nicht sterben."

Noch einmal küssten sie sich und gingen dann jeder seiner Wege.

Es dauerte nicht lange allen Gryffindors die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Einige der Schüler der jüngeren Jahrgänge fingen an zu weinen. Andere, ältere Schüler, wiederum zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und machten ein entschlossenes Gesicht.

Lavender lehnte sich an Harry und machte ein bestürztes Gesicht. Hermione gesellte sich zu ihnen, hatte jedoch immer das Porträtloch im Auge. Schließlich wandte sich Lavender von Harry ab und marschierte zum Fenster.

„Der Regen hat sich verschlimmert und es ist verdammt dunkel.", murmelte sie und seufzte.

Da kam plötzlich Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum und verkündete: „Alle Schüler sollen in die Große Halle!"

Hermione nickte und stellte sich dann auf einen Schemel damit jeder sie sehen konnte während sie sprach. „Ihr habt gehört was Ron gesagt hat. Halt! Nicht so ein durcheinander. Stellt euch in eueren Jahrgängen zusammen und zwar in Zweierreihen." Als einige Fünftklässer murrten, erwiderte die Schulsprecherin: „Es mag euch vielleicht kindisch vorkommen, aber es passiert nur aus Sicherheitsgründen und damit wir leichter den Überblick behalten können."

Hermione beschloss, dass einige ältere Schüler ganz vorne gehen sollten, einige in der Mitte und sie und Ron würden das Schlusslicht bilden.

„Das ist doch lächerlich Hermione!"

„Ist es nicht Ron. Weißt du wie viele Geheime Gänge Hogwarts besitzt? Was wir bräuchten wäre jetzt die Karte von Harry."

„Klar. Damit könnten wir sehen ob sich jemand von Du-weißt-schon-wems Leuten hier versteckt.", spann Ron die Idee weiter. „Er hat sie sicher eingesteckt. Wir könnten gleich nachsehen."

„Nein. Wir werden sie Dumbledore geben!"

„Musst du immer so schrecklich vernünftig sein?", stöhnte Ron auf. Doch bevor Hermione zu einer Rede ansetzen konnte, erreichten sie die Große Halle.

Nachdem sich alle Schüler an ihre Haustische gesetzt hatten, schlossen sich die großen Türen der Halle. Es war mucksmäuschenstill. Alles was man hörte war das eigene Atmen und das des Sitznachbarn.

„Harry? Hast du die Karte?", wollte Hermione von Harry wissen.

Er nickte, griff in seine Umhangtasche und reichte ihr schließlich ein vergilbtes Stück Pergament. Er konnte sich schon denken für was sie die Karte gebrauchen würde. „Ich komme mit!", flüsterte er und sie gingen gemeinsam vor zu Dumbledore.

„Professor wir hätten da eine Idee wie wir überprüfen könnten ob sich jemand außer uns auf Hogwarts befindet."

Hermione reichte die Karte wieder Harry und der murmelte einige Worte. Sofort erschienen Linien und Namen auf dem Pergament und einen Augenblick später war die ganze Karte von Hogwarts erschienen.

„Hier Professor, Sie können jetzt nachsehen ob jemand im Schloss ist, der es eigentlich nicht sein sollte.", erklärte Harry und reichte seinem Mentor das Pergament.

Dumbledore lugte auf das Blatt. In einem großen Rechteck stand „Große Halle" und in diesem Rechteck waren hunderte von kleinen Pünktchen und daneben schienen Namen zu stehen, die jedoch so klein waren, dass der Professor sie nicht entziffern konnte. Er sah sich die ganze Karte genauer an und erkannte einige kleine Pünktchen die sich auf sie zu bewegten. Daneben standen Namen wie: „Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Marcus Flint", und ungefähr zehn weitere. „Er schickt 15 Leute?" Dumbledore war wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben verwirrt.

„15? Mit denen werden wir fertig!", meinte Harry selbstsicher und hoffte er würde entweder Lestrange oder Pettigrew in die Finger bekommen.

„Sie kommen genau auf uns zu. Minerva, Hagrid verfrachtet die jüngeren Jahrgänge in den hinteren Teil der Halle. Severus stell zwei Reihen Verteidiger auf." Da erkannte Dumbledore einen weiteren Punkt der ebenfalls auf sie zukam. Jedoch von der anderen Richtung. Vor der großen Halle würde dieser Punkt auf die Todesser treffen. „Professor Lupin Sie kommen mit mir."

„Was ist los Albus?" Minerva McGonagall hatte alle jüngeren Schüler hinter sich und Hagrid in Sicherheit gebracht und betrachtete ihren Kollegen jetzt besorgt.

„Nymphadora Tonks läuft geradewegs auf Mr Malfoy und seine Gruppe zu.", erklärte er rasch.

„Tonks?", schrie Hermione entsetzt auf und hielt sich dann die Hand vor den Mund.

Ron hatte es natürlich gehört und stürzte sofort auf den Professor und Hermione und Harry zu. „Was ist mit Tonks?"

„Sie läuft den Todesser geradewegs in die Arme."

„Verdammt! Nein, die werden sie umbringen ... ich geh da jetzt raus. Alleine wenn es sein muss, den anscheinend wollen Sie hier Wurzeln schlagen."

„Ganz im Gegenteil Mr Weasley!" Dumbledores blaue Augen blickten plötzlich kalt und er winkte einige andere Professoren zu sich. Die Hälfte dieser Professoren ließ er in der Halle bleiben, mit dem Auftrag die Kinder bis in den Tod zu schützen. Die anderen kamen mit ihm. Genauso wie einige Siebt- und Sechstklässler die sich freiwillig gemeldet hatten.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen Professor, sie sind gleich vor der Großen Halle und treffen aufeinander."

Tonks marschierte lautlos durch den Korridor. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte. Gedankenverloren ging sie um die Ecke, bereit die Schüler zusammen zustauchen: „Ihr solltet doch in der ..." Die restlichen Wörter blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie sah wer vor ihr stand.

„So treffen wir uns also wieder Nymphadora!", höhnte Bellatrix Lestrange und hätte sich sofort auf ihre Verwandte gestürzt, hätte Lucius Malfoy sie nicht zurückgehalten.

„Zügle dich Bella!", zischte er und richtete dann seine kalten grauen Augen auf Tonks.

„Ich will doch nur ein wenig Spaß!" Lestrange war wie ein kleines Kind das es nicht erwarten konnte, mit seinem neuen Spielzeug zu spielen.

„So schweigsam Nymphadora? Hat dir dein verdammter Muggelvater keine Manieren beigebracht?", sprach Lucius Malfoy und erntete ein Lachen von allen anderen Todessern.

„Wie war's in Azkaban, Onkel Lucius? Ich hab gehört du hast schon eine eigen Zelle mit deinem Namen auf einem goldenen Schildchen, den du scheinst dort Dauergast zu sein!"

_„Crucio!" _Der Fluch traf sie zwar nicht völlig unvorbereitet, riss sie aber von den Beinen. Sie krümmte sich am Boden, versuchte die Schmerzen loszuwerden.

„Na angenehm? Und wo bleiben deine Retter in der goldenen Rüstung?"


	11. Fight

**Chapter 10 **

**_Fight_**

_20. September 1997 (Samstag)_

„Hier sind wir schon!", schrie Harry und jagte dem nächsten Todesser einen Fluch auf den Hals.

„Tonks, wie geht's dir?", wollte Ron wissen als er an ihre Seite rauschte und ihr aufhalf.

„Geht schon! Lass mich jetzt aus Ron! Es ist Zeit das ich die Sache beende!"

„Welche Sache?"

„Bellatrix Lestrange!", bellte Tonks und feuerte einen Fluch auf ihre Tante ab.

„Du wirst doch nicht Sirius rächen und sie töten."

„Nein, töten werde ich sie nicht. Aber sie wird für ewig in St. Mungos liegen, wie Nevilles Eltern!"

Während Dumbledore sich mit Dolohov duellierte, schalteten Harry, Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall einige der Todesser aus. Diese lagen nur verstreut und ohnmächtig am Boden.

„Potter!", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme nach Harry. Der Junge wirbelte herum und erkannte Lavender. Hinter ihr stand Lucius Malfoy. Dracos Vater hatte eine Hand um den Hals von Harrys Freundin gelegt. Mit dem anderen hielt er seinen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe gedrückt. Lavenders Zauberstab lag am Boden, neben einem ohnmächtigen Todesser. „Und was machst du jetzt Potter? Jetzt wo ich deine Freundin in meiner Gewalt habe?"

„Lassen Sie sie los Malfoy!"

„Aber gerne Potter! Liefere dich uns aus, dann lasse ich sie ... vielleicht frei." Lucius Malfoy lachte.

„Tu's nicht Harry!", flüstere Lavender und röchelte als Malfoy den Griff um ihren Hals verstärkte.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie da plötzlich eine Stimme und der Todesser wurde entwaffnet. „Lass sie los Vater oder du bist des Todes!" Draco Malfoy trat aus dem Schatten und stellte sich neben Harry.

„Du ... du kannst doch nicht einmal eine Fliege töten. Wie willst du da deinen eigenen Vater umbringen?", lachte Lucius.

„Verlass dich drauf, ich kann dich töten!", erwiderte Draco.

Lucius Malfoy schnaubte und ließ Lavender los. Die junge Frau taumelte, hob dann ihren Zauberstab auf und richtete ihn auf Lucius.

„Und jetzt Malfoy?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Überlasst ihn mir!", sprach Draco ruhig und wandte sich dann an seinen Vater. „Heb deinen Zauberstab auf Vater! Duelliere dich mit mir!"

Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab auf und noch ehe Draco reagieren konnte, hatte er ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt.

_„Protego!" _Hermione hatte sich vor Draco gestellt und der Fluch prallte an dem Schutzzauber ab.

„Aus dem Weg du dreckiges Schlammblut!", schrie der ältere Malfoy erzürnt. Als Hermione keine Anstalten machte auf die Seite zu gehen schrie er: „Dann wirst du eben jetzt sterben und nicht erst später!"

„Lass Hermione in Ruhe und kämpfe gegen mich!"

„Du kommst schon noch früh genug dran mein Sohn!", erwiderte Lucius und schrie dann: „Avada Ke..." Er konnte den Fluch nicht zu Ende sprechen, da ihn jemand von hinten gerammt hatte. Der Zauberer taumelte und wollte sich gerade umsehen, als ihn ein Fluch traf und er zu Boden sank.

„Das hab ich dir geschuldet!", verkündete Lavender triumphierend.

Dolohov war für Dumbledore keine Gefahr gewesen, er war schnell ausgeschaltet gewesen und Dumbledore hatte sich nach seinen Schülern umgesehen. Malfoy, Hermione, Harry und Lavender hatten gerade Lucius Malfoy in die Knie gezwungen. Tonks kämpfte mit Bellatrix Lestrange, während Ron ihr von hinten Schutz gab. Marcus Flint duellierte sich mit Ginny und Colin Creevy kümmerte sich gerade um einen kleinen Todesser mit eckigem Gesicht und einer übergroßen Nase. Terry Boot und Susan Bones hatten Peter Pettigrew umstellt und der dicke Todesser wand sich wie eine Ratte und flehte um Gnade.

Dumbledore marschierte zu Seamus Finnigan und Ernie McMillan. Seamus blutete aus der Nase und hielt sich einen verletzten Arm, während Ernie sein Bein untersuchte und versuchte es zu schienen. Dumbledore beugte sich kurz über Ernie und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Der Junge nickte und stand auf um in die Große Halle zu marschieren.

„Professor werde ich es überleben?", wollte Seamus wissen.

„Sicher mein Junge. Du bist nur leicht verletzt." Dumbledore lächelte Seamus an und mit einem Schlenker hatte er dessen Bein geschient. Dumbledore sah sich um, fast alle Todesser waren besiegt. Es kämpften nur mehr Lestrange, Flint und der Todesser mit dem eckigen Gesicht. Pettigrew hatte schon lange aufgegeben und winselte noch immer um Gnade.

„Für das was du Sirius angetan hast sollte ich dich eigentlich töten!", schrie Tonks die Todesserin an.

„Du dummes kleines Mädchen, denkst du wirklich du könntest mich töten?" Bellatrix' irres Lachen hallte durch den Korridor und zauberte eine Gänsehaut auf Tonks Arme.

„Du wirst nach Azkaban wandern und dort sterben. Oder willst du lieber in St. Mungo's landen? Im gleichen Zimmer wie Alice und Frank Longbottom? Denen du grausames angetan hast? Wäre dir das lieber? Komm schon sag was dir lieber ist!"

„O ich erinnere mich an die Longbottoms, es war schön sie leiden zu sehen. Wie lange wird es wohl dauern deinen Widerstand zu brechen?", wollte Lestrange flüsternd wissen. „Oder wird sich dein kleiner Freund schützend auf dich werfen?"

„Jetzt reicht es! Expelliarmus!" Der Zauberstab flog Bellatrix aus der Hand und sie selbst überschlug sich einige Male. „Jetzt mache ich es auf meine Art!" Tonks warf ihren Zauberstab ungeachtet auf den Boden und stürzte sich dann mit einem Wutschrei auf ihre Tante.

Ihre Tante war ein wenig größer als sie, doch etwas schwerfällig und bewegte sich ohne Zauberstab nicht sehr schnell. Tonks hatte keine Probleme sie zu überwältigen. Sie schlug ihr mit den Fäusten ins Gesicht und schrie: „Das ist für Sirius! Das dafür das du ihn Harry weggenommen hast!" Je mehr sie auf das Gesicht der Frau einschlug, desto mehr lachte diese.

„Ich würde es noch einmal tun!", krächzte die Frau und ließ ihre Hand zu einem Zauberstab krabbeln, der neben einem ihrer gefallenen Kollegen lag. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, richtete sie ihn sofort auf Tonks und stieß die jüngere Frau von sich. Mühsam stand sie auf und deutete weiter mit dem Stab auf die sitzende Hexe.

„Tu es doch! Töte mich! Dann kannst du allerdings keinen Spaß mehr mit mir haben und meine Schmerzgrenze nicht herausfinden.", meinte Tonks trotzig.

_„Crucio!"_ Wieder durchfuhr der Schmerz ihren Körper und sie wand sich und versuchte ihn zu unterdrücken, diesen Schmerz. Doch er ging nicht.

Ron war Colin Creevy zur Hilfe geeilt, warf jedoch jetzt einen Blick zu Tonks, um zu sehen wie es ihr erging. Er sah wie sie sich am Boden wand, ihr Gesicht vor lauter Schmerz verzerrt. Sie schrie nicht, nein sie hielt ihren Mund und biss fest die Zähne zusammen.

„Professor!", schrie Ron Professor Lupin zu und deutete dann auf Tonks. Der Professor nickte Ron zu und versuchte sich von hinten an Bellatrix heranzuschleichen.

Der Schmerz hatte nachgelassen und Tonks richtete sich zitternd auf. Ihre Glieder schmerzten, doch sie zwang sich dazu aufzustehen und ihrer Tante in die Augen zu sehen. „War das alles was du kannst Tantchen?"

Mit einem Wutschrei wollte Bellatrix noch einen Fluch auf ihre junge Nichte abfeuern, doch da spürte sie einen Zauberstab in ihrem Rücken.

„Zauberstab fallen lassen!", kam daraufhin die kalte Stimme von Lupin. Bellatrix grinste Tonks an und meinte dann: „Es ist noch nicht vorbei!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie ein kleines Fläschchen aus einer Tasche und warf es vor ihre Füße. Und noch ehe jemand reagieren konnte war Bellatrix Lestrange verschwunden.

„Wo ist sie Remus?"

„Fort! Sie ist einfach so mit einem Puff abgehauen."

„So ein feiges Aas!", rief Tonks empört.

„Nana Nymphadora!" Remus lächelte. „Das war ziemlich knapp."

„Sie hätte mich nicht getötet. Sie wollte mich nur leiden sehen und das möglichst lange. Es ist anscheinend ein toller Kick für sie."

Marcus Flint, Peter Pettigrew und der andere Todesser hatten schließlich aufgegeben und ihnen waren die Zauberstäbe weggenommen worden. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, kettete Dumbledore alle Todesser, auch die verletzten an die Wand und wartete darauf das Ernie McMillan zurückkam.

„Sir? Einige Leute vom Ministerium sind unterwegs. Sie bringen die Todesser nach Azkaban."

„Gut Mr McMillan. Bringen Sie nun bitte Seamus Finnigan in die Große Halle." Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin hatten einige verletzte Schüler schon in die Große Halle zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht und waren auch gleich bei ihnen geblieben.

Hermione und Draco standen vor dem noch immer ohnmächtigen Lucius Malfoy und Draco nahm einen Ring von seinem Finger und legte ihn seinem Vater in die Hand. Auf dem Ring war das Siegel der Malfoys abgebildet. Hermione drückte Dracos Hand und lächelte ihn an als er sie ansah.

Ron hatte endlich wieder Tonks in seine Arme geschlossen und untersuchte sie jetzt gründlich auf Verletzungen. Er hob ihre Bluse hoch und entdeckte eine kleine, aber heftig blutende Wunde an ihrem Bauch. „Sie hat dich am Bauch getroffen!" Er entdeckte noch einige Abschürfungen an ihren Händen und blaue Flecke auf ihrer Schulter wie auch auf ihren Beinen. Mit einem Knurren hob er sie hoch und trug sie in die Große Halle.

„Ron mir geht es gut! Ich kann alleine gehen!" Als er mit einer Hand ihren Rücken berührte, stöhnte sie auf. „Verdammt Ron mein Rücken! Pass doch auf!"

„Was ist mit deinem Rücken?", wollte er forsch wissen und trug sie weiter.

„Ich wurde von meinem Tantchen gegen eine Mauer geschleudert."

„Du hättest dir dabei einen Schädelbruch zuziehen können!"

„Hab ich aber nicht. Und jetzt setz mich bitte ab. Es starren uns schon alle an."

Er schüttelte stur den Kopf und sprach dann: „Du bist verletzt und ich bringe dich jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey."

„Okay wenn du unbedingt willst, dass ich die restliche nächste Woche schmolle, bitte!"

„Ich geb dir jetzt einen Grund zum schmollen!", knurrte er und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Schließlich klatschten einige Schüler, andere lachten und Tonks schmollte.

„Nein. Keine Chance! Ich zieh mich hier nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft aus."

„Aber Ms Tonks, wie soll ich Sie sonst verarzten?"

„Im Krankenflügel ziehe ich mich aus. Aber nicht hier."

„Wir können erst wieder auf die Krankenstation, wenn Professor Dumbledore grünes Licht gibt und sicher ist das keine Todesser mehr hier sind.", erklärte Madame Pomfrey und versuchte nun Tonks ihre Bluse auszuziehen. Doch die junge Hexe weigerte sich noch immer strikt. „Nun seien Sie nicht so stur. Ich wette jeder hier im Saal hat schon einmal eine Frau in Unterwäsche oder in Badesachen gesehen."

„Unterwäsche ist viel intimer als ein Bikini oder ein Badeanzug.", hielt Tonks dagegen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. Die kleine Wunde am Bauch blutete noch immer und ihr Rücken schmerzte, doch sie wollte sich partout nicht aus der Bluse helfen lassen.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein albernes kleines Kind Nymphadora!" Minerva McGonagall war jetzt an der Seite der Schulkrankenschwester erschienen. Auch sie schalt die junge Frau.

„Aber die Jungen werden mich anstarren!"

„Niemand wird dich anstarren!"

„Doch! Sehen Sie, sie sehen mich schon alle an."

„Aber nur weil du dich so peinlich verhältst."

Noch immer schmollend lehnte sich Tonks jetzt zurück und zuckte sofort zusammen als der Schmerz durch ihren ganzen Körper fuhr. „Au!" Dann seufzte sie auf und fing schließlich an ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

„Netter Strip Professor Tonks!", rief Dean Thomas und einige Jungen aus den vier Häusern lachten.

„Ich hoffe du bist gut auf Dienstag vorbereitet, Dean!", gab sie zurück. Der Junge schluckte und bekam es plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun.

Tonks sah Professor McGonagall und die Krankenschwester an und fragte mit kindlicher Stimme: „Muss ich wirklich?"

Beide nickten und halfen ihr schließlich die Bluse auszuziehen. „Ich weiß gar nicht was ich zuerst behandeln soll. Diese blauen Flecken die sich quer über Ihren Rücken ziehen, oder die blutende Wunde am Bauch."

„Ich bin für die blutende Wunde!", entschied Tonks und sah zu Ron. Er kam auf sie zu und kniete sich neben sie. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und hielt diese, während die Wunde gereinigt und verbunden wurde. „Eine Frage Madame Pomfrey: Wie wollen Sie die blauen Flecken den behandeln?"

„Mit einem Trank! Aber ich kann Ihnen den erst auf der Krankenstation verabreichen. Denn er macht ziemlich müde und sie würden einschlafen."

„Macht nichts Poppy. Mr Weasley kann sie dann in den Krankensaal tragen."

„Sagen Sie, wer kümmert sich um die anderen Verletzten, während sie hier ganze Zeit um mich herumscharwenzeln?"

Minerva McGonagall deutete auf Draco Malfoy und Hermione die in einer Ecke saßen: „Die Beiden haben ihre eigene Medizin. Lavender Brown wird von den Patil Schwestern versorgt, genauso wie Seamus Finnigan und Colin Creevy. Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley haben keine sonderlich schlimmen Verletzungen erlangt." Nun wandte sich Minerva an Madame Pomfrey: „Du hättest sehen sollen wie Ms Weasley gekämpft hat. Sie ist eine wahre Gryffindor! Sie hat diesen Marcus Flint fast zur Schnecke gemacht!" Die Augen der Professorin leuchteten stolz auf und sie grinste Snape triumphierend an. Dann blickte sie auf Ginny, die auf Nevilles Schoß saß und zu schlafen schien.

„Falls Sie erlauben Professor McGonagall, aber ich war auch einmal in Gryffindor..." Tonks verstummte als sie eine Hand über ihren Rücken wandern spürte. „Aua ... sind Sie bescheuert? Das tut weh!"

Madame Pomfrey murmelte etwas von „Tut mir leid!" und dann „Die Jugend von Heute, so was von unhöflich!".

„Wir werden die Wachen in Azkaban verdreifachen und auch einige Leute hierher schicken.", erklärte Arthur Weasley, der seit gut einem halben Jahr der neue Zaubereiminister war.

„Gut!"

„Wie geht es Ginny und Ron?"

„Fragt hier der Minister oder der besorgte Vater?", wollte Dumbledore wissen und sah zu wie die Todesser in einen Wagen verladen wurden.

„Der besorgte Vater."

„Ihnen geht es gut. Sie haben sich tapfer geschlagen. Einige Schüler sind verletzt und Nymphadora hat wirklich Glück gehabt, dass Remus ihr geholfen hatte. Sonst wäre sie nun vielleicht tot, oder noch schwerer verletzt. Bellatrix Lestrange ist wie ein Fisch, sie entgleitet immer wieder."

„Wir werden sie schon noch irgendwann erwischen.", meinte Arthur im Brustton der Überzeugung und verabschiedete sich dann vom Schulleiter. Dieser marschierte in die Große Halle und erklärte, dass Madame Pomfrey die Verletzten nun auf die Krankenstation bringen konnte.

„Ron ich kann selber gehen!", regte sich Tonks wieder auf, als Ron sie langsam die Stiegen hinauftrug.

„Du bist zu schwach, du schläfst im gehen ein.", grinste er und bemerkte das sich ihre Augen tatsächlich langsam zu schließen begannen.

Auf der Krankenstation musste er sie schließlich wieder wecken, damit ihr Madame Pomfrey einen Trank einflössen konnte. Gegen die Schmerzen und dafür das die blauen Flecken schneller verheilten. Tonks' Rücken war nun betäubt und sie konnte sich erschöpft auf das Bett legen. „Bleibst du da?", wollte sie von Ron wissen bevor sie einschlief. Sie hörte gerade noch wie er ihre Frage bejahte und tauchte dann ein ins Land der Träume.


	12. First Quarrel

_Danke für die Kommentare! Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, bis zum nächsten Chapter, aber ich mach zur Zeit eine Ferialpraxis und da bleibt nicht viel Zeit um zu schreiben. Naja Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_

****

**Chapter 11 **

**First Quarrel**

23. September 1997 (Dienstag)

Drei Tage nach Voldemorts Überfall durfte Tonks noch immer nicht die Krankenstation verlassen. Lautstark protestierte sie gegen Madame Pomfreys Vorschriften. Schließlich reichte es der Krankenschwester und sie drohte der jungen Frau sie ans Bett zu fesseln.

„Das ist nicht fair! Heute trifft der Duellierklub wieder zusammen. Ich wollte Dean doch für seinen Kommentar kräftig in den Arsch treten."

„War aber wirklich ein netter Strip, Professor Tonks.", flötete Ron und lachte.

„Okay das reicht jetzt! Ich verhänge über dich ein absolutes Kussverbot."

„Was? Was soll das bedeuten?", wollte Ron erschrocken wissen.

„Du darfst mich drei Tage lang nicht küssen. Tja Ronnie, so ein Pech! Außerdem solltest du jetzt gehen!"

Enttäuscht wandte sich Ron vom Bett seiner Freundin ab und wollte gerade gehen, als sie ihn zurück hielt. Er drehte sich wieder zu um und spürte plötzlich ihre Lippen auf seinem Mund.

„Ich dachte ich darf dich nicht küssen?!"

„Hast du ja auch nicht. Ich hab dich ja geküsst." Sie grinste frech und zog ihn noch einmal zu sich um ihn noch einmal zu küssen.

„Ms Nymphadora Tonks! Ich dulde in diesem Raum keine Verführung Minderjähriger!", donnerte die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey durch den großen Raum.

Tonks grinste schelmisch und sagte so laut sie konnte: „Gut Ron, dann gehen wir halt in einen anderen Raum."

Sie hörten wie Madame Pomfrey empört die eingeatmete Luft ausstieß und dann schmollend den Saal verließ.

„Gott sei Dank! Jetzt wird sie wenigstens mal nicht den ganzen Tag um mich herumscharwenzeln und mir das Leben schwer machen." Tonks seufzte und küsste Ron ein letztes Mal, um ihn dann zum Unterricht gehen zu lassen.

Als Ron fort war rief Tonks nach der Schulschwester. In Tonks' Augen lag jetzt nichts Schelmisches mehr. Madame Pomfrey konnte nur mehr Schmerz erkennen. Sie vergaß den Streich von vorhin und tätschelte der jungen Frau die Wange. „Sie haben Schmerzen, ich werde Ihnen etwas dagegen geben. Aber zuerst: heben sie ihr Nachthemd hoch, ich will die Verletzungen am Rücken noch einmal sehen."

Tonks hob ihr Nachthemd so hoch sie konnte und nur Sekunden später hörte sie wie Poppy Pomfrey scharf die Luft einsog. „Warum gehen sie nicht weg? Die blauen Flecke meine ich."

„Ich weiß es nicht Kindchen. Könnte es nicht doch sein das diese schreckliche Person Ihnen einen Zauber auf den Rücken gejagt hat?"

„Nein. Ich bin nur ziemlich hart gegen die Mauer geprallt.", antwortete Tonks.

„Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt einen Trank, dann können Sie sich wieder zurücklehnen ohne Schmerzen zu verspüren."

Tonks legte eine Hand auf die der Schulschwester und sagte: „Danke!"

In der Mittagspause kam Ron wieder zu Tonks und erzählte ihr wie er Dean bei einem Duell besiegt hatte. Er bemerkte erst inmitten seiner Erzählung, das Tonks nicht ganz bei der Sache war. „Tonks was ist los? Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Nein ... nein ...".

„Wann darfst du eigentlich hier raus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke noch nicht so bald, außer es geschieht ein Wunder."

„Aber wieso? Deine Wunde am Bauch ist doch bereits verheilt. Was verschweigst du mir?" Er sah sie flehentlich an und sie drehte sich mit einem Seufzer auf ihre Vorderseite.

„Heb das Nachthemd hoch!"

Ron erstarrte als er die blauen Flecken sah. Es schien als würden sie die Farbe geändert haben. Einige waren rot, andere violett und wieder andere waren schwarz.

„Das wird Lestrange büßen!", zischte der rothaarige Junge durch zusammengebissene Zähne und zog Tonks das Nachthemd wieder zurrecht.

„Das wird sie und zwar in Azkaban oder in St. Mungo's. Kommt darauf an wie ich aufgelegt bin wenn ich hier rauskomme."

„Du willst sie suchen gehen?" Als er den entschlossenen Blick von Tonks sah fuhr er fort: „Bist du verrückt? Dir könnte sonst was zustoßen. Ärgeres als diese Flecke! Du könntest sterben! Nein du verlässt diese Schloss nicht, ich werde persönlich zu Dumbledore gehen und mit ihm sprechen."

Schön langsam wurde Tonks wütend: „Ich bin erwachsen! Ich werde mich weder von dir, noch von Dumbledore zurück halten lassen."

„Erwachsen? Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind das auf Rache aus ist.", erwiderte er und erhob seine Stimme dabei ein wenig.

„Glaubst du, nur weil du größer bist als ich und stärker müsstest du auf mich aufpassen? Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser!", schrie Tonks zurück.

„Einen Aufpasser brauchst du nicht! Dafür aber einen Babysitter! Du würdest doch sogar mitten in ein Todesser Nest stolpern, bei deiner Tollpatschigkeit."

Tonks zuckte zusammen. „Du traust es mir nicht zu sie zu finden! Warum?", wollte sie wissen. Ihre Lautstärke hatte sich wieder gesenkt. „Weil ich kleiner bin als du? Weil ich nicht so klug bin wie Hermione? Weil ich nicht so viel Leid erleben musst wie Harry? Oder einfach nur weil ich eine Frau bin und tollpatschig?"

Ron starrte sie sprachlos an und öffnete dem Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor: „Geh jetzt bitte Ron!" Die Worte kamen nur als heiseres Flüstern aus ihrem Mund, doch er hatte sie sehr gut verstanden. Trotzig nickte er und schlenderte so schnell wie nur möglich aus dem Krankensaal.

Kaum war er gegangen begannen die Tränen zu fließen. Sie hatte noch nie wegen eines Jungens geweint und verfluchte sich dafür. Leise fluchend wischte sie die Tränen von ihren Wangen, doch es schienen immer mehr nachzukommen. Schließlich gab sie es auf und drehte sich zur Seite um lautlos zu weinen.

Den restlichen Unterrichtsnachmittag war Ron übelgelaunt und ließ diese Laune nicht nur an den Lehrern, auch an Harry und Hermione aus.

Schließlich reichte es Ginny und sie stellte ihren Bruder zur Rede. Er warf ihr nur einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand dann in seinem Schlafsaal.

„Anscheinend hatten sie Streit!"

„Harry? Ich glaube Ron braucht dich jetzt!" Lavender stupste ihren Freund an und scheuchte ihn zu Ron.

„Gehen wir zu Tonks! Vielleicht bekommen wir etwas aus ihr heraus.", meinte Ginny und zog Lavender und Hermione hinter sich her.

„Ihr hattet Streit?", wollte Harry von Ron wissen.

„Mhmm.", antwortete dieser nur und starrte weiter auf die Wand vor ihm.

„Um was ging es?"

„Lestrange!", knurrte Ron.

„Könntest du dich präziser ausdrücken?"

„Sie will nach ihr suchen! Alleine. Verstehst du wie das enden könnte? Tonks könnte dabei draufgehen, wegen ihrer Tollpatschigkeit."

„Das hast du ihr natürlich gesagt!"

„Klar. Ich hab ihr damit gedroht zu Dumbledore zu gehen und hab ihr gesagt das sie im Schloss bleibt!"

„Also du hast es nicht gesagt, sondern eher befohlen.", verbesserte Harry seinen besten Freund.

Dieser grummelte nur zur Antwort und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Harry es ist doch nur so das ich Angst habe sie zu verlieren, verstehst du?"

„Ich verstehe sehr gut! Aber vielleicht solltest du dich bei ihr entschuldigen?!"

„Mhmm ... vielleicht. Aber wegen was?"

„Du hast an ihren Fähigkeiten gezweifelt. Ich denke das ist Grund genug."

„Wo ist Tonks?"

„Ich habe sie vor einigen Minuten hinausgelassen. Sie darf zwei Stunden außerhalb der Krankenstation verbringen.", erklärte Madame Pomfrey und ihr Ton ließ nicht überhören, dass dies eine Anweisung des Schulleiters war und sie diese Anweisung eigentlich gar nicht billigte.

Hermione hatte plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch und sagte zu ihren Freundinnen: „Vielleicht sollten wir Ron Bescheid geben."

Die beiden anderen nickten und sie eilten wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurück.

„Wie geht es Tonks?", fragte Harry. Er und Ron saßen auf einer Couch und hatten sich gerade noch einmal über den Streit unterhalten.

„Sie war nicht da!"

„Was soll heißen sie war nicht da?", platzte es aus Ron heraus und sprang von seinem Sitzplatz auf.

„Madame Pomfrey hat ihr zwei Stunden Ausgang genehmigt!", erklärte Ginny und sah in Rons Gesicht um irgendwelche Gefühle zu erfahren, doch alles was sie sah war Sorge.

„Verdammt! Sie wird doch nicht ... oder? Harry sie wird doch nicht?"

„Weiß ich nicht!", entgegnete Harry.

„Was wird sie nicht?"

„Sie wird doch nicht von hier verschwinden und Lestrange suchen?"

„Gehen wir sie suchen!", meinten die drei Mädchen wie aus einem Mund und rannten schon aus dem Gryffindorturm.

Mittlerweile wurde es schon dunkel. Harry und Lavender suchten Tonks im Schloss, genau wie Ginny. Hermione hatte derweilen Draco geholt und dieser hatte sich bereitwillig der Suche angeschlossen. Er suchte sie mit Hermione auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, genau wie Ron.

„Tonks wo bist du?" Ron schrie verzweifelt nach seiner Freundin. Sie hatten nun mittlerweile schon eine halbe Stunde nach ihr gesucht und sie noch nicht gefunden.

Da erkannte er plötzlich eine schemenhafte Gestalt die unter einem Baum saß. Als die Person Ron sah stand sie auf und kam auf ihn zu.

„Tonks ich hab dich überall gesucht ... ich dachte schon ..."

„Ich war nur spazieren!", unterbrach sie ihn kühl und verdrängte die Tränen die sich wieder ihren Weg ans freie bahnen wollten.

Er überhörte ihren kühlen Ton absichtlich und zog sie vorsichtig an sich. Mit einem leisen Schluchzer lehnte sie sich an ihn und flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid ..."

„Mir auch ... Tonks ich wollte nicht so gemeine Sachen zu dir sagen ... ich mache mir nur so schrecklich viele Sorgen um dich."

Sie streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange und entgegnete: „Brauchst du nicht ... ich weiß schon was ich tue."

Er nahm jetzt ihre Hände und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich hab dir etwas versprochen. Jetzt musst du mir auch etwas versprechen. Suche nicht nach Lestrange, nicht jetzt, nicht so. Irgendwann wirst du ihr im Kampf gegenüber stehen, aber such sie nicht."

Sie überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Ich verspreche es."

Er machte wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu und wollte sie küssen, doch sie hob einen Finger hoch und meinte: „Du hast Kussverbot!"

Ron grinste und antwortete schlicht: „Okay. Entweder du küsst mich, oder ich übertrete dieses Verbot."

„Wäre ja auch nicht das erste Verbot das du übertrittst oder?", flüsterte sie neckisch und ließ es zu das er sie küsste.

„Gott sei Dank! Du hast sie gefunden ... Tonks also wirklich ...", begann Hermione, jedoch verstummte sie als sie bemerkte das keiner der Beiden ihr zuhörte.

Draco grinste seine Freundin an und machte ihr dann den Vorschlag, es Tonks und Ron gleichzutun. Doch seine Freundin verneinte lächelnd. „Zuerst müssen wir Ginny und den anderen Bescheid geben, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

„Okay. Aber danach könnten wir uns ein leeres Klassenzimmer suchen."

„Trägst du mir dann wieder ein Gedicht vor?", wollte sie grinsend wissen, während sie zurück zum Schloss marschierten.

„Pst nicht so laut! Sonst geht mein guter Ruf flöten."

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste spöttisch: „Ach ja der böse Slytherin Junge ... hatte ich völlig vergessen."

Draco blieb stehen und hielt Hermione an der Hand fest, um sie daran zu hindern weiter zu gehen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sagte dann: „Wärst du einer von Millionen Sternen am Himmel, dich, nur dich würde ich begehren!"

Hermiones Herz schmolz dahin und ihre Beine verwandelten sich in Pudding. Als er sie jetzt auch noch liebevoll anlächelte, knickten ihr die Beine weg und sie sank gegen ihn.

„Also sagen wir jetzt den anderen Bescheid, oder wollen wir hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

„Küss mich zuerst!", forderte Hermione und drückte auch schon ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

„Also doch Wurzeln schlagen!", lachte Draco und küsste seine Freundin noch einmal schmatzend auf den Mund.

„Wir haben sie gefunden!", verkündete Hermione, als sie endlich auf Harry, Lavender und Ginny trafen.

„Und haben sich die Beiden ausgesöhnt? Wo sind sie den?"

„Sie sind draußen und stellen den Weltrekord fürs Küssen auf.", witzelte Draco und erhielt einen Rippenstoß von seiner Freundin. „Für was war der?", wollte er gekränkt wissen.

„Dafür, dass wir den Weltrekord nicht aufstellen!", erwiderte Hermione leichthin und schlang ihre Arme um die Taille ihres Freundes.

„Verzeihung Mylady. Wir können sofort beginnen, falls Ihr es wünscht." Draco küsste sie auf ihre vollen Lippen.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!", rief Lavender und lachte.

„Hatten wir gerade vor!", kicherte Hermione und zog dann Draco hinter sich her, um einen leeren Klassenraum zu finden.


	13. Teasing

_Nach langer Zeit wieder einmal ein Update. Danke für die Kommis ... Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_

* * *

_

****

**Chapter 12 **

_**Teasing** _

_26. Oktober 1997 (Sonntag)_

Einige Tage vor Halloween, an einem Sonntag, saßen Ron und Tonks gemeinsam in Tonks' Schlafzimmer. Der Angriff auf Hogwarts lag jetzt schon einen guten Monat zurück und Lucius Malfoy und seine Kumpanen befanden sich noch immer in Azkaban. Der dunkle Lord hatte anscheinend noch keine Schritte unternommen um seine Gefolgsleute wieder zu befreien. Anscheinend waren ihm Malfoy und Pettigrew doch nicht so wichtig, wie es am Anfang erschienen war.

„Malfoy und Pettigrew sitzen also noch? Genau wie die anderen?"

Tonks nickte. Es war zur Gewohnheit geworden Ron über ihre Arbeit und über den Orden des Phönix zu berichten. „Ja. Aber wie wär's jetzt mit einem Themenwechsel?", wollte Tonks wissen und krabbelte auf Ron's Schoss.

„Hmm? Gerne. Gehst du mit mir zum Ball?"

„Ich geh schon mit Terry Boot.", grinste Tonks.

„Was? Aber ... aber ..."

„Ron, natürlich geh ich mit dir hin, mit wem den sonst? Aber du musst mir verzeihen falls ich dir auf die Zehen trete."

„Dann steigen wir uns eben gegenseitig auf die Zehen.", meinte Ron gutmütig.

„Aber du bist viel schwerer als ich ... du brichst mir vielleicht meine Zehen.", erwiderte Tonks und grinste ihren Freund an.

„Schwer? Das sind alles Muskeln!", verteidigte sich Ron.

Tonks' Augen leuchteten als sie mit einer Hand unter sein Hemd fuhr und über seine Bauchmuskeln strich.

Sofort spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an und kleine Schauer jagten über seinen Rücken. Er bemerkte nicht wie ihre Finger zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes wanderten und begannen diese zu öffnen. „Tonks ... wir ... nicht.", krächzte er.

„Ich will nur ...", murmelte sie und presste dann plötzlich ihre Lippen auf seinen Oberkörper. Sanft strich sie mit ihren Lippen seinen Oberkörper hinauf und wieder hinunter. Ihre Zunge umkreiste seinen Bauchnabel und verharrte dort einen Augenblick.

Er fragte sich warum sie so plötzlich aufhörte. „Tonks!", keuchte er und zog sie wieder zurück auf seinen Schoss. Während er sie hingebungsvoll küsste, wanderten seine Hände über ihren ganzen Körper und er spürte wie sie zitterte.

„Wir sollten jetzt aufhören, wenn es nicht noch weiter gehen soll.", flüsterte Tonks und löste sich von ihm. Er seufzte und begann ein wenig niedergeschlagen sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen.

Peinliche Stille setzte ein und Ron beschloss schließlich, irgendein unverfängliches Thema anzusprechen. „Was ziehst du zum Ball an?"

„Darf ich dir nicht sagen!"

„Ginny hat es dir verboten, oder?"

Tonks zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste.

„Ich wette sie hat es sogar Hermione und Lavender verboten und eure Kleider irgendwo versteckt und einen Bann darüber gesprochen."

Tonks errötete leicht und versuchte ihre Freundin zu verteidigen: „Es soll halt eine Überraschung sein."

Ron seufzte auf. Manchmal könnte er seine Schwester erwürgen.

„Jetzt schmoll nicht Ronald. Es sind schließlich nur mehr vier Tage bis zum Ball." Spielerisch fuhr Tonks ihm durch das rote Haar und zerzauste es leicht. Aus einer reinen Laune heraus, fing sie plötzlich an seine Sommersprossen zu zählen.

„Was tust du da?", wollte er neugierig wissen, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich auf sein Gesicht konzentrierte.

„Ich zähle deine Sommersprossen.", erklärte sie geschäftig.

„22."

„Was?", verwirrt blickte sie ihm in die Augen.

„Es sind zweiundzwanzig Sommersprossen. Ich wollte sie einmal weghexen und hab sie vorher und nachher gezählt um sicher zu gehen ob vielleicht eine verschwunden ist. Hat nicht funktioniert."

„Magst du deine Sommersprossen nicht? Ich finde sie süß. Damit siehst du richtig niedlich aus."

„Das ist es ja! Ich werde mit ihnen immer niedlich aussehen ... nicht männlich ... nur niedlich.", brummte er und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„O du Macho! Nicht jeder kann so gut aussehen wie Harry oder Cousin Malfoy."

Er bemerkte gar nicht das sie schon wieder anfing ihn zu piesacken. „Du findest Harry und dein Cousin sehen besser aus als ich?"

Tonks grinste: „Na ja Harry hat dieses markante Kinn und Draco diese wundervollen Haare und seine Augen erst." Als sie seinen bösen Blick bemerkte, fing sie an zu kichern.

„Was ist daran so lustig? Du findest mich nicht attraktiv.", grummelte Ron und schmollte.

„Du bist eifersüchtig!", kicherte sie und meinte dann ernst: „Es war doch nur ein Scherz!"

Fies grinste Ron in sich hinein und erwiderte: „Dann ist es ja gut das ich nicht erwähnt habe wie toll Hermione mit ihrer neune Frisur aussieht und ob du dir die vielleicht nicht auch machen lassen könntest."

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da hatte er auch schon ein Kopfkissen im Gesicht. Als sie sich dann plötzlich über ihn beugte, waren ihre Haare braun und in leichte Locken gelegt. „Zufrieden?", wollte sie wissen und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Sekunden später hatten ihre Augen den gleichen braunen Farbton wie Hermiones Augen angenommen. „Oder soll ich mich ganz in Hermione verwandeln?" Ihre Augen blitzten auf und er schluckte. „Nein ... nein ..."

Augenblicke später hatte sie wieder ihre eigene Haar und Augenfarbe angenommen und blitzte ihn durch ihre Augen an. „Was du auch tust Ron, du ziehst gegen mich immer den Kürzeren."

„Ach ja?" Er packte sie und nur Momente später lag sie unter ihm auf der Couch.

Schon hatte sie einen neuen Plan entworfen und wollte gerade ihr Knie heben, da erschauerte sie jedoch schon, als er anfing sie zu streicheln.

„Merkst du es? Wenn ich dich berühre ziehst du den Kürzeren. Unter meinen Händen wirst du zu Wachs. Da wirst du ganz schwach, dann bin ich der Stärkere, bis ..."

„... ich dich berühre!", vollendete sie seinen Satz und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich wie noch nie.

Augenblicklich fing sein ganzer Körper an zu zittern und seine Knie wurden so weich wie Pudding.

Sie liebte es ihn zu berühren, noch viel lieber aber hatte sie es wenn er sie berührte. Er war so zärtlich, nahm sich soviel Zeit, jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu erkunden. Sie wollte ihm alles geben was sie konnte, doch noch immer hielt etwas sie zurück. Etwas ganz tief in ihr. „Ron!", murmelte sie und drückte ihn ein wenig von sich.

„Ja?", krächzte er.

„Nicht heute! Nicht jetzt!", es kostete sie soviel Anstrengung ihn abzuweisen und sie wäre beinahe schwach geworden als sie seinen enttäuschte Blick sah.

„Warum? Wenn es nicht jetzt geschieht, geschieht es vielleicht nie."

„Es soll etwas besonderes sein Ron. Nicht einfach nur ein kurzer Moment der Leidenschaft, weil wir beide scharf sind."

„Aber es ist doch Leidenschaft.", protestierte er.

„Sex ist soviel mehr Ron, soviel mehr. Es ist nicht nur Leidenschaft und die Befriedigung eines Bedürfnisses. Es ist soviel mehr." Während sie dies sagte, streichelte sie ganz sanft seine Wange und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich will es genauso wie du Ron. Aber ich will auch, dass es nicht nur ein Aufeinandertreffen zweier Körper ist. Ich will, dass es mehr ist, dass es alles ist. Verstehst du?"

„Ja, ich glaube ich verstehe dich." Er setzte sich auf und zog sie auf seinen Schoss.

Froh darüber das er sie verstanden hatte, lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss zufrieden ihre Augen.

Er strich ihr langsam durch ihr Haar und schlang dann seine Arme um sie. Als sie seine Sehnsucht spürte, schaltete sich ihr Gewissen ein. „Es tut mir leid Ron ... es ..."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihr in die Augen. „Tonks, ich habe fast achtzehn Jahre gewartet, da werden mich die paar Wochen, Monate oder was weiß ich, schon nicht umbringen. Ich werde solange auf dich warten bis du erkennst das wir zwei schon alles haben."

Sie seufzte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, nichts auf der Welt hätte sie jetzt von Ron heruntergebracht. 

* * *

_Seht ihr unten den Button? Klickt doch drauf und schreibt mir ein Review, würde mich sehr darüber freuen._


	14. I wanna dance

_Reviews wären wirklich sehr nett :)_

__

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**_I wanna dance_**

Am Tag des Balles waren Hermione und Draco damit beschäftigt, die Große Halle fertig zu schmücken. Einige Vertrauensschüler und sogar Lehrer, hatten sich freiwillig gemeldet ihnen zu helfen.

„Wo soll die Band ihre Instrumente aufbauen?", wollte ein Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw wissen.

„Auf der Bühne natürlich!", fauchte Hermione.

Der Junge erschrak und flüchtete zurück zur Band.

„Hermione, geht es dir nicht gut?"Draco hatte natürlich bemerkt wie seine Freundin den Jungen angefahren hatte.

„Was? Ja, natürlich!", antwortete sie gedankenverloren und massierte sich die Schläfen. Schon den ganzen Tag lang hatte sie Kopfschmerzen gehabt.

„Was ist los?", wollte Draco wieder wissen und legte seiner Freundin die Hände sanft auf die Schultern. „Kopfschmerzen?"Als sie nickte, machte er ihr einen Vorschlag: „Geh zu Madame Pomfrey und bitte sie um ein Mittel. Ich schaff' das hier schon mit den Anderen."

„Es geht schon. Wir sind ja bald fertig!", erwiderte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab um einen der Riesenkürbisse an seinen Platz schweben zu lassen.

Draco seufzte auf und nahm ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Wir machen das hier schon. Wenn du schon nicht zur Schulschwester gehen willst, dann geh wenigstens in deinen Schlafsaal und ruh' dich aus."Als er sah wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, ein Zeichen dafür das sie nicht sicher war was sie tun sollte, gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und versetzte ihr einen leichten Stoss zur Tür hin. „Geh schon!", forderte er sie auf und sah ihr nach, bis er sicher war das sie nicht zurückkommen würde. Dann wandte er sich um und ließ den Kürbis an die vorhergesehene Stelle schweben.

„Ginny, wieso müssen wir uns den jetzt schon umziehen?", maulte Tonks und ließ sich schmollend auf Lavenders Bett fallen.

„Erklär du es ihr Lavender!", forderte die rothaarige das ältere Mädchen auf. In diesem Augenblick kam Hermione in den Raum geschlichen.

„Ihr zieht euch schon an? Es ist erst drei Uhr, der Ball beginnt um sechs."Ausgelaugt ließ sich Hermione auf ihr Bett fallen und presste ihre Finger auf ihre Schläfen.

„Mione? Geht es dir nicht gut?"Besorgt hatte sich Lavender über ihre Freundin gebeugt.

„Ich hab nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Es geht bald wieder."

„Vielleicht solltest du zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, damit sie dir ein Mittel gibt."

„Hat Draco auch gesagt."

Tonks schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und hatte plötzlich ein Glas Wasser in der Hand. „Hier trink das. Ich hab' gelesen das es helfen soll."Sie reichte Hermione das Glas und diese trank es in einigen Zügen aus.

„Ich würde alles geben für ein Aspirin!", murmelte Hermione dann und schlüpfte unter ihre Bettdecke.

„Ich geh zur Schulschwester und hol ein Mittel gegen deine Kopfschmerzen.", verkündete Lavender und warf dann einen strengen Blick zu Ginny. „Du setzt dich jetzt hin und hältst ihre Hand und zwingst sie ja nicht dazu sich anzuziehen."Damit verließ Lavender den Schlafraum und kehrt nach guten zehn Minuten zu ihren Freundinnen zurück.

„Hier schluck das!", sie reichte Hermione eine Pille und diese schluckte gehorsam. „Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt es dauert nur wenige Minuten bis es anfängt zu wirken. Du wirst den Ball also locker damit durchstehen."

„Verdammt und ich wollte mich schon davor drücken."

„Hey wieso sollte es dir anders gehen als mir?", wollte Tonks lachend wissen.

„Du musst ja nicht den Ball eröffnen, den ersten Tanz tanzen ... brr ..."

„Du kannst tanzen, ich hab dich gesehen im vierten Jahr, mit Viktor Krum.", entgegnete Ginny.

Hermione seufzte und krabbelte aus ihrem Bett. „Sie hat Recht, das Mittel wirkt sehr schnell."

„Gut!", Ginny klatschte in ihre Hände, „Dann können wir uns ja jetzt ankleiden."

Eine Stunde später hatten sie ihre Kleider angezogen und ihre Festumhänge umgeschnürt.

„Hör auf zu zupfen Tonks!", mahnte Ginny die Frau.

„Ich kann nicht! Es ist rot ... ich werde herausstechen ... jeder wird mich ansehen!"

„Du bist doch sonst auch nicht so schüchtern!", entgegnete Lavender und widmete sich dann wieder Hermiones Haaren.

„Wenn sie mich alle beobachten, sehen sie mich tanzen ... ich kann nicht tanzen. Ich werde Ron ganze Zeit auf die Zehen steigen. Alle werden mich auslachen."

„Hör auf zu zittern! Sonst fahr ich dir mit der Tusche noch ins Auge!"

„Ginny, sei nicht so streng mit ihr!", mahnte Hermione und sah im Spiegel zu wie Lavender verzweifelt versuchte ihre Haare hochzustecken.

Tonks hörte keinen der Beiden, sie hatte begonnen sich im Selbstmitleid zu baden. „Es ist rot, rot versteht ihr? Ein rotes Kleid ... ich kann nicht tanzen ... er kann nicht tanzen ... ich werde mich blamieren und ihn mit dazu."

„Hör auf sonst fällst du noch in Ohnmacht! Ron kann übrigens tanzen.", erzählte Ginny und überlegte ob sie ein wenig Rouge auf Tonks' Wangen auflegen sollte.

„Ron kann tanzen. Er kann tanzen?", erschrocken sah Tonks Ginny an.

„Ja. Mum hat ihn und meine restlichen Brüder, gezwungen es zu lernen. Er tanzt sogar hervorragend, es ist ihm nur peinlich."

„Er hat mich belogen ... hat ... hat gesagt er kann nicht tanzen."

„Warum ist sie denn so nervös? Sonst ist sie doch auch die Ruhe selbst.", fragte Lavender Hermione und war stolz auf sich selbst, da sie es endlich geschafft hatte eine wunderschöne Frisur aus Hermiones Haaren zu zaubern.

„Ich denke sie fühlt sich in dem Kleid nicht wohl.", mutmaßte Hermione und betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel.

„Sie hat nur Schiss! Tonks' hat Angst, aus welchem Grund auch immer!" Ginnys Augen blitzten herausfordernd.

„Ich habe keine Angst!", zischte Tonks. „Ich habe nie Angst!"

„Du zitterst geradezu vor Angst!", stieg Hermione in Ginnys Spiel ein und Lavender nickte zustimmend.

„Ich habe doch keine Angst vor einem lächerlichen, kleinen Ball. Ich kann zwar nicht tanzen und habe dieses Kleid spätestens nach zehn Minuten angeschüttet, aber ich habe keine Angst."

„Na endlich! Sie hat endlich wieder Farbe auf ihren Wangen!", grinste Ginny zufrieden und fing an sich zu fragen ob sie ihre Frisur selbst machen sollte, oder es aber Lavender überlassen sollte.

„Es ist halb sechs, ich muss gehen!", murmelte Hermione und stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Was?"

„Sie muss schon früher dort sein, vielleicht weil Draco ihr noch einige Küsse rauben will.", kicherte Ginny.

„Das soll er bloss lassen, den sonst ist ihr ganzes wunderbares Make up verschmiert.", entgegnete Lavender und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wann gehen wir?"

„Dreiviertel ... wir könnten auch später gehen um einen großen Auftritt zu haben, aber ich denke das würde Tonks nicht gefallen."

„Ich habe keine Angst!", sprach diese nur und versuchte das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren.

„Das hat auch keiner behauptet, Darling."Ginny tätschelte ihr wohlwollend die Wange.

„Sie redet wie eine Diva, findest du nicht auch Lav?"

„Schätzchen, ich muss nicht so reden wie eine. Ich bin eine.", grinste Ginny und stimmte in das Lachen der beiden anderen jungen Frauen mit ein.

„Okay Leute, es ist fünf vor dreiviertel. Also Tonks es liegt an dir. Großer Auftritt oder nicht?"

„Ich überlasse euch beiden den großen Auftritt und begnüge mich damit, dass Ron mich mit Blicken verschlingt.", erklärte Tonks und verabschiedete sich dann von ihren Freundinnen, um Ron im Gemeinschaftssaal der Gryffindors zu treffen.

„Ich denke den großen Auftritt wird sie auch so haben, ob sie will oder nicht!", grinste Lavender und hakte sich bei Ginny ein.

„Genau wie wir ... genau wie wir!"

„Hoffentlich!", murmelte Lavender und verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel, was Ginny zum Lachen brachte.

„Wo bleiben sie den?"Harry wanderte nervös durch den Raum, während Neville und Ron ruhig auf zwei Sesseln saßen.

„Wie ich Ginny kenne, will sie einen großen Auftritt und die anderen beiden werden wahrscheinlich auch dazu gezwungen werden. Das, lieber Harry, bedeutet das wir sicher noch eine gute halbe Stunde warten dürfen."

„Hermione ist doch schon gegangen.", erwiderte Harry und ließ sich jetzt auf ein Sofa fallen.

„Sie ist Schulsprecherin, sie muss wahrscheinlich früher dort sein.", meinte Neville leichthin.

„Sie sah toll aus. Das blaue Kleid hat ihr, sicher Ginny ausgesucht. Es passte sehr gut zu ihr. Sie sah fabelhaft aus."

„Wenn du fandest das Hermione fabelhaft aussah, was sagst du den dann zu dem Aussehen deiner Freundin?", wollte Harry wissen und grinste als Rons Kopf sofort herumfuhr.

Er war froh, dass er schon saß, denn sonst hätte es ihn garantiert umgehauen. Sie sah wundervoll aus. Das rote Kleid betonte nicht nur ihre Figur, sondern ließ auch ihre Augen gut zur Geltung kommen.

„Na anscheinend sagt er nichts!", grinste Tonks. Äußerlich wirkte sie vollkommen ruhig und selbstsicher, doch innerlich war sie so nervös als würde sie das erste Mal mit einem Jungen ausgehen. Sie musterte ihn eingehen und bemerkte, das er genau wie Harry und Neville eine Krawatte trug. „Keine Jeans Ronald?", zog sie ihn auf.

„Es wurde um Abendkleidung gebeten.", erklärte Neville und sah sich nach Ginny um.

„Neville, vergiss es! Großer Auftritt!", lachte Harry und sah grinsend zu wie sich Ron bemühte aufzustehen. „Sind deine Beine aus Gummi?", wollte er lachend wissen, bekam als Antwort jedoch nur einen bösen Blick von Ron.

„Also Ron gehen wir?", wollte Tonks wissen als sie sich endlich bei ihm unterhaken konnte.

„Wir haben doch noch gute zehn Minuten."

„Macht nichts, desto früher wir dort sind, desto weniger Leute werden uns anstarren."Da er sich partout nicht bewegte, zog sie ihn einfach hinter sich her. Was wiederum dazu führte das Harry und Neville in Lachen ausbrachen.

Fünf Minuten später standen Ron und Tonks im Eingang zur Großen Halle und sie fing an es zu bereuen nicht doch noch früher gegangen zu sein.

„Anscheinend dachten viele Leute sie kommen ein wenig früher!", murmelte Ron ihr zu. „Bereit?"

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und straffte ihre Schultern. „Bereit."

Die Band hatte noch nicht angefangen zu spielen, so unterhielten sich viele der Schüler und Lehrer. Immer wieder warf jemand einen Blick auf das gerade angekommene Pärchen, doch es war nicht so schlimm wie Tonks es sich gedacht hatte.

Ron führte seine Freundin zu einem Tisch, wo Draco und Hermione saßen und schob ihr galant einen Stuhl zu Recht.

„Lass mich raten! Ginny hat sich für den großen Auftritt entschlossen."Hermione seufzte. Sie war nervös. Sie hatte noch nie einen Ball eröffnen müssen, zwar war sie es gewöhnt vor vielen Leuten zu reden oder sogar zu zaubern. Aber tanzen, ja tanzen das war schon etwas völlig anderes. Sie lächelte als Draco nach ihrer Hand griff und sie drückte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich viel besser.

„Wann fängt die Band an zu spielen?"

„Um sechs. Dann wird der Ball offiziell eröffnet und Draco und ich schinden uns auf der Tanzfläche ab."

Tonks kicherte. „Du kannst wenigstens tanzen. Ich nicht."

„Tonks. Ich hab doch gesagt ich kann auch nicht tanzen."Ron tätschelte beruhigend die Hand seiner Freundin und war verwundert als sie ihn plötzlich böse anfunkelte.

„Da hab ich aber von Ginny was ganz anderes gehört ... also was soll das? Du hast mich belogen ..."

„Ich ... wollte dich doch nur aufbauen."

„Indem du mich belügst? O Ronald Weasley, ich schmelze noch dahin, du bist die Tugendhaftigkeit in Person.", meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Jetzt streitet doch nicht wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit.", mischte sich Draco ein. Bekam aber nur ein: „Halts Maul!", von Ron und ein: „Misch dich nicht ein!", von seiner Cousine.

„Ich wollte dich doch wirklich nur aufbauen!", wiederholte Ron seinen vorigen Satz.

„Ich hol mir was zu trinken!", erwiderte Tonks und stand auf. Als sie einen Schritt machte, wäre sie fast über ihren Stuhl gestolpert, doch da war Ron schon aufgesprungen und hatte sie aufgefangen. „Verdammt!", knurrte sie und riss sich von Ron los um sich was zu trinken zu holen.

„Das legt sich schon wieder.", meinte Hermione, als Ron seiner Freundin hinterher starrte. „Sie ist nur böse weil du gelogen hast."

„Aber ich hab es doch für sie getan."

„Lüge ist Lüge!", erklärte nun Draco und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

„Miss Tonks, Sie sehen fantastisch aus!"

„Danke Professor Flitwick!"Abwesend fragte sie ihn ob er nicht vielleicht auch ein Butterbier wolle.

„Nein ... nein ... hatten Sie Streit mit Ihrem jungen Mann, mit Mr Weasley?", wollte der kleine Professor neugierig wissen.

„Er hat mich belogen! Hat gesagt er kann nicht tanzen ... hat es gesagt weil ich nicht tanzen kann, verstehen Sie?", frustriert trank sie einen Schluck und wandte sich dem Professor zu.

„Er hat Sie belogen, damit Sie glauben Sie wären nicht die Einzige die nicht tanzen kann. Es zeugt doch nur wie gern er Sie hat."

Tonks schnaubte und der kleine Professor kicherte: „Sie sollten sich wieder mit Mr Weasley versöhnen. Sonst büßen Sie vielleicht noch den Titel des Traumpaares von Hogwarts ein."

„Was?" Sie wirbelte zu dem kleinen Professor herum, doch dieser marschierte bereits zu einigen anderen Lehrern am andern Ende der Halle.

Gerade wollte sie zurück zu Ron gehen und sich entschuldigen, als plötzlich die Musik einsetzte und Hermione und Draco die Tanzfläche betraten. Tonks musste zugeben das die beiden sehr gut tanzten und die Chemie zwischen den beiden einfach zu stimmen schien. Obwohl sie eine Muggelgeborene war und er der Sohn ihres Onkels, eines Todessers. Ein Pärchen dem man in dieser Zeit nicht viele Chancen eingeräumt hätte.

Auf ein Zeichen von Dumbledore hin, fingen schließlich noch einige andere zu tanzen an.

„Tonks, es tut mir leid."Ron stand jetzt hinter ihr und hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt, während er sich entschuldigte küsste er ihre Schulter.

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen und umarmte ihn als sie sagte: „Nein es tut mir leid. Ich sollte nicht so zimperlich sein."

Er lächelte sie an und küsste sie kurz. „Also tanzen wir?"

„Du weißt ich kann es nicht."

„Macht nichts! Ich führe dich!", versprach er und sie glitten auf die Tanzfläche.

Es war gar nicht so schwer wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie genoss es sogar. Noch war sie nicht gestolpert und ein anderes Pärchen hatten sie auch noch nicht gerammt und in den Krankenflügel befördert. Das Lied war angenehm zu tanzen fand sie, es war nicht schnell, aber auch nicht langsam. Es war einfach perfekt für eine Eröffnung eines Balles.

Das Lied endete und ein neues setzte ein. Es war viel langsamer als das erste und sie wusste nicht so recht was sie tun sollte.

Ron jedoch wusste es. Er zog sie näher an sich und verschränkte seine Hände hinter ihrem Rücken, automatisch ließ sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken und er fing an sich zu bewegen.

„Lass dich von der Musik treiben, wie auf einem Fluss.", flüsterte er und sie fing an sich mit ihm im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen.

„Ich denke wir tanzen gar nicht so schlecht.", meinte sie und grinste in seine Schulter.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Wir können es ganz gut. Du bist mir noch kein einziges Mal auf die Zehen gestiegen, du musst ein Naturtalent sein."

Sie errötete ein wenig und antwortete: „Du führst einfach nur gut."Eine Weile tanzten sie schweigend, dann hob sie den Kopf und sprach: „Wenn das Lied vorbei ist, würdest du mir dann einen Gefallen tun Ronald?"Als er nickte fuhr sie fort: „Würdest du mich küssen?"

Er lächelte leicht und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass endlich dieses Lied endete.


	15. Threats

**Chapter 14 **

**_Threats_**

Das Lied endete und Ron beugte sich über Tonks. Sein Mund war nur noch einige Millimeter von dem ihren entfernt, doch plötzlich stieß jemand gegen Tonks und sie fiel gegen Ron.

„Au!"

„T-tut m-mir leid.", stammelte Colin Creevy und verschwand so schnell wie möglich mit seiner Tanzpartnerin in der Menge.

„Dann warten wir eben bis zum nächsten Lied.", murmelte Ron und nahm Tonks Hand in die seine. „Willst du dich ein bisschen setzen?" Als sie nickte, führte er sie an ihren Tisch und sie setzten sich.

„Jetzt ist es bald soweit. Es kann sich nur mehr um Augenblicke halten!", meinte Ron plötzlich.

„Was?", irritiert sah Tonks ihren Freund an.

„Ginnys Großer Auftritt."

Tonks lachte. „Neville tut mir leid!"

Einige Lieder später waren Ginny, Lavender, Harry und Neville noch immer nicht aufgetaucht.

„Haben sich die anderen verlaufen, oder warum sind sie noch nicht hier?", wollte Draco wissen, als er und Hermione, völlig außer Atem, wieder an den Tisch kamen.

„Da sind sie!", rief Hermione und deutete auf eine kleine Gruppe, die sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

„Und hat dir dein Auftritt gefallen?", neckte Ron seine Schwester, als sie endlich bei ihnen angekommen waren.

„Hätte besser sein können, aber wenn störts?", wollte sie grinsend wissen und wandte sich dann mit leuchtenden Augen an Neville. Er grinste sie an und hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen.

„Tanzen wir?"Ginny nickte und ihr Freund entführte sie auf die Tanzfläche.

„Und wir?"Harry zog Lavender an sich. Diese verneinte jedoch lächelnd und setzte sich neben Hermione.

„Aber du darfst mir gerne etwas zu trinken bringen. Danach überlege ich vielleicht ob ich dir meinen Stuhl überlasse, damit ich mich auf deinem Schoß niederlassen kann."

„Bin gleich wieder da!"Harry verschwand in der Menge und es dauerte einige Minuten bis er mit zwei Getränken zurückkam. „Also krieg ich jetzt deinen Stuhl?"

Lavender grinste und stand auf, ließ sich dann aber sofort auf Harry nieder, als dieser sich gesetzt hatte.

„O die ganze Muggelliebhaberbande auf einmal. Da müsste man doch glatt ein Porträt malen.", sprach plötzlich eine Stimme. Pansy Parkinson erschien neben ihrem Tisch und hatte hinter sich einige Slytherins, unter anderem auch Crabbe und Goyle, gescharrt.

„Verschwinde Pansy!", knurrte Draco und wollte aufstehen, doch Hermione hielt ihn zurück.

„Sie wagt es ja doch nicht, Draco!", erklärte sie ihrem Freund und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Und ob ich das würde du mieses kleines Schla ..."Pansys Augen formten Schlitze, als sie gerade das verbotene Wort aussprechen wollte.

Jedoch wurde sie von Tonks unterbrochen: „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wenn Sie dieses Wort aussprechen Miss Parkinson."

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, du bist keiner der Lehrer."

Tonks stand nun auf und stellte sich direkt vor Pansy. „Bin ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht richtig. Aber du kleines verwöhntes Gör bist mir ein Dorn im Auge und ich habe sehr gute Beziehungen zum Leiter dieser Schule, also verschwinde oder es passiert schlimmeres als nur zwanzig Punkte Abzug für dein Haus."

„Ach was willst du tun, du kleines Halbblut. Ich weiß alles über dich und deine verkorkste Familie. Deine Mutter mag vielleicht eine Black sein, aber dein Vater war nichts als ein wertloser kleiner Muggel."

Ron schnaubte, stand auf und stellte sich schützend neben Tonks. Harry und Draco hatten sich ebenfalls neben Tonks gestellt.

„Sprich nie ... nie wieder so über meinen Vater oder sonst einen Menschen, den sonst, ich schwöre es bei Gott, wirst du dich schneller im Büro von Dumbledore finden als das du auch nur einmal den Namen deines Vaters aussprechen kannst."

Pansy kam noch näher an Tonks heran und zischte: „Drohst du mir, Halbblut?"

Tonks wollte gerade antworten, als jemand anderes seine Stimme erhob. „Gibt es hier ein Problem? Miss Parkinson? Nymphadora?"Professor McGonagall sah von einer zur anderen und bemerkte die Blitze dich sie sich einander zuschossen.

Pansy wandte sich mit einem süßlichen Lächeln an die Lehrerin und säuselte: „Aber nein Professor. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."Damit verschwand sie mit ihrer kleinen Gruppe Slytherins wieder und der Sturm war vorüber.

„Nymphadora, was war los?", wandte sich nun die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin an die junge Frau.

„Nichts ... nichts Professor. Aber sagen Sie mir doch: Warum befindet sich solches Gesindel wie Parkinson noch auf dieser Schule?"

Professor McGonagall seufzte und verschwand ohne eine Antwort zu geben, wieder bei ihren Kollegen.

„Was war los Minerva?", wollte Professor Dumbledore von seiner Kollegin wissen.

„Miss Parkinson macht wieder einmal Ärger. Warum müssen wir auch die Kinder von Todessern lehren?"

„Es wird alles bald vorbei sein. Das hoffe ich jedenfalls."

„Zum Guten oder zum Schlechten?"Minerva McGonagall sah den Schulleiter besorgt an. Forschend sah sie ihrem Kollegin in die Augen und meinte dann: „Sybill hatte anscheinend eine Vision."

Dumbledore nickte und flüsterte dann: „Sie kam gestern Abend in mein Büro und erzählte es mir. Jedenfalls die Dinge die sie klar sehen konnte. Sie sagte sie würde von irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem blockiert."

Minerva schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Diese Frau wird andauernd blockiert."

„Nun, nun Minerva, so spricht man nicht über eine Kollegin."

„Sie ist eine Stümperin ..."

„... die manchmal in die Zukunft sehen kann!", vollendete Professor Dumbledore den Satz seiner Kollegin.

„O ich könnte dieser Pansy Parkinson den Hintern versohlen!" Aufgebracht ließ sich Tonks wieder auf ihrem Sitz nieder und zog Ron neben sich.

„Ich würde dir nur zu gerne helfen.", gab Lavender zu.

„Du und Hermione ihr haltet sie fest und ich jage ihr jeden Fluch auf den Hals den ich kenne. Und glaubt mir ich kenne eine Menge."

„Lass dir von ihr nicht den Abend verderben.", erwiderte Hermione ruhig.

„Wie kannst du nur ruhig bleiben? Sie hat dich fast Schlammblut genannt."

„Wenn ich das beachten würde müsste ich mich auf ihre Stufe stellen und dazu hab ich keine Lust.", erklärte Hermione den anderen. „Aber wenn sie es das nächste Mal macht, dann scheuer ich ihr eine, wenn es dich glücklich macht."

Draco grinste Hermione an und sagte dann: „Als du mir damals eine gescheuert hast, haben meine Backen zwei Tage später noch weh getan."

„Du hattest sie verdient!", verteidigte sich Hermione.

„Ich weiß ... und ich hoffe ich verdiene mir nie wieder eine."Er beugte sich zu Hermione und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen. „Wie wär's legen wir noch eine heiße Sohle aufs Parkett?"Als sie nickte, zog Draco sie auf die Tanzfläche.

„Und wir?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Seit wann bist du so scharf aufs Tanzen? Im vierten Jahr wolltest du doch gar nicht.", meinte Ron.

„Es kommt immer auf die Person an mit der man tanzt.", grinste Harry und schubste seine Freundin sanft von seinem Schoß. „Also los geht's Lavender!"Lachend verschwanden die beiden auf der Tanzfläche.

„Tja dann bleiben wir wohl hier und passen auf die Plätze auf?", fragte Ron ein wenig unsicher.

„Anscheinend.", antwortete Tonks mit einem Seufzer.

„Also Draco wo hast du den Zauber her?", wollte Hermione grinsend wissen, während sie von Draco über die Tanzfläche gewirbelt wurde.

„Welchen Zauber?"

„Den damit du tanzen kannst."

Er lachte und schob sie von sich damit sie eine Pirouette drehen konnte. „Ich musste einen Tanzkurs machen als ich neun war. Schließlich wollte mein Vater das ich zu meiner Hochzeit, mit einer von ihm ausgesuchten Würdigen, tanzen konnte."

„Einer Würdigen ...?"

„Ja. Wahrscheinlich eine Tochter von einem Freund meines Vaters. Zu meinem 18. Geburtstag sollte ich dann heiraten, einer von Voldemorts Anhängern werden und gemeinsam mit ihm und meinem Vater die Ermordung von Harry Potter planen."

„Nebenbei solltest du natürlich relativ viele Schlammblüter und Muggel umbringen, damit dein Vater stolz auf dich sein kann."

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich mich dagegen entschieden habe. Es fühlt sich einfach besser an einer von den Guten zu sein."

„Wie ist es in einer Familie aufzuwachsen die das Böse vergöttert?"

„Nicht sehr angenehm."

„Deine Mutter, war sie schon immer so?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Nein. Aber sie ist meinem Vater völlig hörig. Als ich jünger war, dachte ich, dass er sie vielleicht mit dem Imperiumsfluch belegt hatte, aber später kam ich dann darauf, dass sie ihn wirklich liebte. Mein Vater nimmt es mit der Ehe nicht so genau, vor zwei Jahren habe ich ihn mit einer anderen Frau in seinem Büro erwischt. Ich hatte Glück das er mich nicht gesehen hatte, denn sonst wäre ich heute vielleicht nicht hier. Jedenfalls war mir ab dann klar, dass ich etwas ändern musste, frag mich nicht warum. Es war einfach so. Tja und seitdem bin ich einer der Guten."

„Aber dein Vater liebt deine Mutter doch, auf irgendeine Weise wenigstens."

Draco musste lächeln. Hermione suchte in jedem Menschen, egal wie böse er war, eine gute Seite, auch wenn ihr nicht bewusst war das sie dies tat.

„Vielleicht am Anfang. Genug das es für eine Heirat reichte. Dazu kam natürlich das sie eine Black war. Ich schätze mal du weißt das ich ab jetzt zu dem gleichen Versagerstamm gehöre wie Sirius Black und mein Cousinchen und ihre Mutter?"

„Ihr seit keine Versager. Ihr habt euch für das Richtige entschieden. Tonks Mutter für die Liebe und Sirius für das Gute."

„Ja, das waren schon zwei Märtyrer.", grinste Draco und wirbelte Hermione wieder herum.

Grinsend landete sie wieder sicher in seinen Armen. „Du hast dich ebenfalls aus Liebe entschieden. Aus Liebe zu deiner Mutter."

„Und trotzdem kann ich sie nicht retten. Nicht solange sie ihn immer noch liebt."

„Der Mutterinstinkt ist der stärkste Instinkt einer Frau."

„Ach Mione, wenn es nur so einfach wäre."Draco sah seiner Freundin tief in die Augen und lächelte sie an.

Daraufhin blieb sie stehen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Dafür das du so lieb gelächelt hast.", meinte sie grinsend.

„Ich liebe dich!", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm hervor und er errötete ein wenig. Ihre Knie wurden weich und knickten unter ihr ein. Plötzlich kniete sie am Boden und Draco vor ihr. Die Musik hatte ausgesetzt und die Schüler starrten die zwei Personen an die voreinander auf der Tanzfläche knieten.

„Ups.", brachte sie nur hervor und sah ihn wieder an, als er plötzlich ihre Hand nahm und an seine Lippen führte.

„Also ich würde dich ja jetzt fragen ob du mich heiraten willst. Aber da wir erst seit zwei Monaten zusammen sind, verkneif ich mir das noch eine Weile. Außer ... außer du würdest ja sagen."

Ihr schwindelte und sie hatte das Gefühl das sich ein dämliches Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen hatte. „Ja.", war alles was sie flüsternd herausbrachte, bevor der gesamte Saal in Jubelschreie ausbrach.

„O Gott ich fass es nicht! Harry kneif mich mal!", forderte Lavender als sie und Harry endlich wieder an ihrem Platz saßen. „Aua!"

„Du wolltest, dass ich dich kneife.", erwiderte Harry.

„Sie sind wirklich ... wirklich ... ganz wirklich ..."

„... verlobt. Ja. Ach du Scheiße. Hermione Granger ist verlobt." Harry klatschte eine Hand gegen seine Stirn und sah jetzt zu Ron und Tonks. Beide sahen genauso fassungslos aus wie er und Lavender.

Dann wandten plötzlich alle vier gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe und blickten auf das Pärchen das noch immer mitten auf der Tanzfläche kniete.

„Wenn ich diese Story an den Tagespropheten verkaufen würde, wäre ich stinkreich.", murmelte Lavender.

„Ja. Ich auch.", stimmte Tonks zu.

Dumbledore marschierte jetzt mit großen Schritten zu Hermione und Draco und schüttelte ihnen mit feierlicher Miene die Hände.

„Tja Ron das mit dem Traumpaar Hogwarts' können wir jetzt wohl vergessen.", grinste Tonks.

„Was?"

Lavender fing an zu kichern und auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Na ja das Traumpaar von Hogwarts. Voriges Jahr waren es Harry und ich. Es ist so was wie eine Wahl nur wirklich sehr inoffiziell, da es ja gar keine Wahl gibt. Also ... das ist schwer zu erklären. Aber soweit ich aus meinen Kreisen weiß wart ihr", sie deutete auf Ron und Tonks, „das Traumpaar, bis jetzt jedenfalls. Hermione und Draco haben euch ganz schön Konkurrenz gemacht. Dazu kommt das sie beide Schulsprecher sind und ihr nicht, also denke ich sie haben größere Chancen darauf das Traumpaar Hogwarts' zu sein, als ihr. Höchstens ihr lasst euch etwas einfallen, damit den anderen die Augen herauspurzeln."

„Holst du auch irgendwann mal Luft?", wollte Tonks lachend wissen.

„Heute gibt's zwei Feiern. Eine Trauerfeier im Slytherintrakt und eine Freudenfeier im Gryffindortrakt.", grinste Ron. „Da, sie gesellen sich endlich zu uns Normalsterblichen!", scherzte Ron als Hermione und Draco sich endlich wieder zu ihnen setzten.

Hermiones Wangen waren vor Glück gerötet und ihre Augen blickten verträumt durch die Gegend, während Draco ein dümmliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte und die Augen nicht mehr von seiner Verlobten nehmen konnte.

„Also Lavender, verkaufen wir die Story an den Tagespropheten?", wollte Tonks wissen und bemerkte zufrieden wie Hermiones Kopf sich ihnen endlich zuwandte.

„Ihr wollt was?"

„Geld verdienen.", erklärte Lavender und spielte automatisch Tonks' Spiel mit.

„Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile vor mir: _Tochter zweier Muggel verlobt mit dem Sprössling von Voldemorts treuestem Anhänger_." Lavender fing an zu kichern, als sie sich vorstellte was Tonks gerade erzählt hatte.

„Und ich wollte euch zwei und Ginny zu meinen Brautjungfern machen."

„Wenn du glaubst ich ziehe ein rosafarbenes Rüschenkleidchen an, hast du dich sowieso getäuscht.", entgegnete Tonks. „Hey da kommt Ginny."

„Was ist den hier los? Neville und ich waren draußen, als wir Jubelschreie hörten."

„Hermione ...", begann Lavender.

„... und ..."

„... Draco sind verlobt.", vollendete Tonks und musste grinsen als sich Ginny mit einem Freudenschrei auf Hermione warf.

„Wir werden Brautjungfern.", grinste Ginny und meinte dann plötzlich: „Vorher verkaufen wir aber die Story an den Tagespropheten."

Sie wunderte sich als Lavender, Tonks und die anderen in Lachen ausbrachen.


	16. Drunk

**Chapter 15 **

_**Drunk** _

Viel zu schnell war der Abend vorbei und die Schüler mussten sich wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume begeben.

Ron begleitete Tonks zu ihrem Schlafgemach.

„Du schuldest mir noch einen langsamen Tanz und einen Kuss.", grinste Tonks und zog Ron in ihr Schlafgemach.

„Ohne Musik?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hörst du nicht die Musik?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Horch genauer, dann hörst du sie."Sie fing an zu kichern.

„Du bist betrunken.", grinste er.

„Ich hatte nur einen Feuerwhiskey mit Flitwick und einen mit McGonagall, zwei mit Dumbledore und ich glaube sogar das ich einen mit Draco und Harry getrunken habe, die dürfen das doch noch gar nicht oder?" Wieder kicherte sie.

„Wer hat den denn Alkohol überhaupt auf die Party gebracht?"

„Keine Ahnung ... aber jetzt tanz mit mir Ronald."Als er sie forschend ansah, meinte sie: „Ich bin nicht betrunken. Nur beschwipst. Glaub mir ich kenne den Unterschied. Tanzen wir jetzt?"

Er seufzte und zog sie an sich. „Also gut ein Tanz, aber dann gehst du ins Bett und schläfst deinen Rausch aus."

„Deal.", grinste sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ich hab dir heute noch gar nicht gesagt wie schön du aussiehst."

„Hast du nicht. Brauchst du nicht. Ich hab es in deinen Augen gelesen. Wenn du wüsstest was deine Augen alles verraten. Ich weiß nie ob sie blau oder grün sind. Aber na ja die Mischung macht's." Sie lachte über ihren eigenen Witz und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Dann schwiegen sie eine Weile, genossen einfach nur das Gefühl den anderen ganz nah bei sich zu fühlen.

„Wann ist der Tanz eigentlich zu Ende?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Wenn du mich küsst.", antwortete sie und hob ihren Kopf. „Also küsst du mich? Oder soll ich mich selber küssen?"

„Du bist nicht beschwipst, du bist betrunken."Er lachte und drückte sie kurz an sich. „Dann will ich jetzt mal gehen, bevor du etwas sagst das du später dann bereust."

„Geht nicht!", forderte sie und zog ihn zum Bett. „Bleib heute bei mir, schlaf bei mir."

Er fing an zu stottern: „Aber wir ... wollten doch ..."

Ungeduldig warf sie ihre Arme in die Höhe und meinte: „Ich hab gesagt bei mir und nicht MIT mir."

„Na gut."Er hängte sein Jackett über das Sofa und überlegte dann ob er seine Hose ausziehen sollte.

„Zieh die Hose aus, sonst ist sie morgen ganz verknittert. Ich schau dir schon nichts ab."Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Kleid und in ein übergroßes T-Shirt hinein. Dann zog sie noch ein weiteres T-Shirt heraus und warf es ihm zu. „Das müsste passen."

Er zog sich das Shirt über und meinte: „Es zwickt hier und da, aber für eine Nacht geht das schon."

„Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal im Voraus falls du morgen durch meine Schuld am Boden liegst."Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte sie unter die Decke und wartete darauf, dass er zu ihr kam.

Als er sich endlich neben sie bequemte, bettete sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und rutschte so nah wie möglich zu ihm. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und war bereit einzuschlafen. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein und sie setzte sich auf. „Du schuldest mir noch was Ron."

Er setzte sich auf und kaum war dies geschehen, spürte er schon wie sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen drückte. Wie ihre Hände in seine Haare fuhren und sich dort festkrallten.

Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Hüften und obwohl er sie näher ziehen wollte, schob er sie doch sanft von sich.

„Du willst mich nicht!", maulte sie und fing an zu schmollen.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Doch. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich will. Aber du bist betrunken und ich will das nicht ausnutzen."

„Mein Held in der schimmernden Rüstung.", murmelte sie und sank zurück in ihr Kissen. Augenblicke später war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Ron gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, zog sie neben sich und schlief dann ebenfalls ein.

Am nächsten Morgen schleppte sich Tonks mit Rons Hilfe zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

„Wie es aussieht könntest du etwas von Madame Pomfreys Wundermittel gebrauchen.", meinte eine gutgelaunte Hermione und tauschte verliebte Blicke mit ihrem Schatz aus, der am Slytherintisch saß.

„Ron, wisch ihr dieses dämliche Grinsen vom Gesicht. Das hält kein Mensch aus."

In diesem Moment kamen auch Lavender und Harry grinsend an den Tisch geschlendert. „Morgen! Ist heute nicht ein wunderschöner Tag?"

„Noch schöner wenn ich dich jetzt erwürge!", knurrte Tonks und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch.

„Sie hat einen Kater.", grinste Ron und reichte seiner Freundin dann eine Tasse Tee.

„Versteh ich gar nicht, schließlich war ich nur beschwipst, außerdem haben Harry und Draco auch getrunken und denen geht es fabelhaft."

„Die konnten sich ja auch noch auf den Beinen halten.", grinste Lavender.

„Ich auch, fragt mal Ron.", mit einem boshaften Grinsen deutete sie auf ihren rothaarigen Freund.

„Wir haben ... n-nichts ... gar nichts.", stotterte der Junge und wusste nicht wie er verhindern sollte, rot anzulaufen.

„Wir haben ja gar nichts gesagt.", lachte Harry und klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter.

„Tonks du kannst so boshaft sein.", grinste Lavender.

„Jaja ... Hermione wo hast du dieses Wundermittel gegen Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ich hab es extra eingesteckt. So wie du gestern gebechert hast, war von vornherein klar das du das brauchen wirst."Hermione griff in eine Tasche und holte das kleine Fläschchen hervor, indem sich die Medizin befand.

„Hermione ich bin dir auf ewig dankbar. Ich mache alles was du willst."

Hermione grinste fies und sprach: „Gut, dann wirst du nämlich ein rosa Rüschenkleid anziehen."

„Da renn ich lieber mit Kopfschmerzen herum.", brummte Tonks und sah finster zu Hermione.

„Du bekommst trotzdem die Medizin.", meinte Hermione großherzig und reichte nun das Fläschchen an die junge Frau weiter.

„Du bist zu gütig."

„Glaubst du wirklich ich will rosa Rüschenkleider? Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert."

Lavender atmete auf: „Gott sei Dank! Mir wollte nämlich keine geeignete Ausrede einfallen, warum ich nicht zu deiner Hochzeit kann."

„Wann wollt ihr heiraten und wo?"

„Ich würde gerne hier heiraten, hier auf Hogwarts. Wenn alles vorbei ist."

Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich die Stimmung.

„Es wird bald vorbei sein, keine Sorge. Er hat einige seiner besten Männer verloren und macht sich nicht die Mühe diese aus Azkaban zu holen, wir werden ihn bald haben.", versuchte Tonks die anderen zu beruhigen.

„Aber wie viele Leute werden noch sterben müssen bis es soweit ist?"

Darauf wusste niemand eine Antwort.

„Irgendwann wird er einen Fehler machen und dann werden wir da sein. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch, genau wie wir. Er ist genauso sterblich wie wir, sein Blut ist genauso rot wie unseres."

„Du wirst dann doch nicht auch dort sein oder?", wollte Ron wissen. Sie musste lächeln, manchmal war er so naiv wie ein kleines Kind.

„Doch das werde ich und sieh mich jetzt nicht so finster an Ronald. Ich bin ein Mitglied im Orden und dazu noch ein Auror, es ist meine Pflicht dort zu sein."

„Ist es nicht!", entgegnete er stur.

„Doch ist es und ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir darüber streiten, da es noch nicht soweit ist. Aber als ich mich entschieden habe dem Orden beizutreten, bin ich eine Verpflichtung eingegangen die ich nicht brechen werde, auch nicht für dich Ronald."

„Und welche Verpflichtung wäre das? Dich umbringen zu lassen, von irgendeinem Todesser? Oder doch lieber vom großen Voldemort persönlich?"Wütend nahm er Tonks' Handgelenke und schüttelte die junge Frau durch.

„Ron!" Hermione war jetzt aufgestanden und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du tust ihr weh!"

„Nein tue ich ihr nicht. Sie wäre zu stur um zuzugeben, dass jemand ihr weh tut. Sie lässt sich lieber umbringen, als auf mich zu hören."

„Ron du tust ihr weh!", wiederholte nun Harry, Hermiones Worte.

„Ich will es von ihr selber hören."

„Was tust du da?", wollte Hermione wissen und versuchte Rons Finger um Tonks Handgelenke zu lockern.

„Ich erteile ihr eine Lektion. Es gibt so viele die Stärker sind als du, willst du dir nur etwas beweisen indem du dich in den Kampf stürzt?"Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen, lockerte aber nicht seinen Griff.

„Los, gib zu das es dir weh tut."

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Lavender stupste Harry an und flüsterte ihm zu: „Tu doch was!"

„Ron lass sie los!", befahl Harry. Ron schüttelte den Kopf, da fasste Hermione in Rons Haar und zog, so fest sie konnte, daran.

„Ronald Billius Weasley, du Idiot lass sofort deine Freundin los!", befahl sie ihm mit lauter Stimme und ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke die sich nun auf die kleine Gruppe um sie richteten.

Durch Hermiones Angriff ein wenig abgelenkt und irritiert, lockerte Ron seinen Griff um Tonks Handgelenke und sie konnte sich ganz daraus befreien. Mit einem leisen Wimmern betrachtete sie ihre Handgelenke die rot gefärbt waren und sicher bald blau werden würden. Dann biss sie die Zähne zusammen und fegte so würdevoll wie möglich aus dem Saal.

„Was sollte das Ron? Du hast sie verletzt, körperlich wie auch seelisch."

„Es ... Ich ...", Ron starrte ungläubig auf seine Hände. Er hatte ihr keine Schmerzen zufügen wollen, nur eine kleine Lektion erteilen. „Ich war nur so wütend, weil sie ihre Verpflichtung dem Orden gegenüber sogar über ihr eigenes Leben stellt."

„Und indem du ihr wehtust, wolltest du sie davon abbringen? Indem du ihr zeigst das du stärker bist?"Lavender schnaubte verächtlich. „Körperlich bist du vielleicht stärker, aber mit dem Zauberstab hat sie dich schon ein paar Mal auf die Matte geschlagen."

„Ja, aber ..."

„Halt den Mund und lass mich ausreden! Du hast vollkommen falsch gehandelt, schließlich wird sie nicht mit den Fäusten gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger kämpfen."

„Harry ...", Ron wandte sich an seinen besten Freund.

„Was? Sie hat Recht. Traust du Tonks so wenig zu? Vertraust du ihr nicht?"

„Ich liebe sie.", schrie Ron plötzlich und der ganze Saal, inklusive aller Lehrer, verstummte. Hermione, Harry und Lavender starrten Ron mit offenen Mündern an, während Ginny am anderen Ende des Tisches, ihren Teelöffel fallen ließ. Nevilles Augen wurden groß und sein Marmeladebrot landete auf dem Fußboden.

Hermione räusperte sich und sprach dann: „Vielleicht solltest du ihr das sagen?"

„Ja vielleicht solltest du es dem Halbblut sagen, Weasley.", mischte sich Pansy Parkinson ein, nicht darauf bedacht das sich auch Lehrer im Saal befanden.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin.", zischte Professor McGonagall.

„Und eine Woche Nachsitzen.", fügte Professor Lupin hinzu.

Pansy verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

„Geh zu ihr und erklär ihr alles Ron.", flüsterte Hermione dem rothaarigen Jungen zu.

Dieser seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie wird nicht mehr mit mir reden wollen."

„Tja dann wird sie dir aber zuhören. Geh schon!"Hermione drängte Ron regelrecht aus dem Saal und dieser war auch froh endlich den neugierigen Gesichtern entkommen zu können. So schnell wie möglich begab er sich zu Tonks Schlafgemach.

Anstatt sich weinend auf ihr Bett zu legen, hatte Tonks ihre Koffer hervorgeholt und mithilfe ihres Zauberstabes angefangen zu packen. Immer wieder fiel ihr Blick auf eines ihrer Handgelenke und auf die blauen Flecke die sich dort zu bilden begannen. Sicher sie könnte zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und die Flecke weg zaubern lassen, aber sie wollte sie behalten, als Erinnerung. Erinnerung daran wie dumm sie war, sich in einen Jungen zu verlieben der jünger war als sie und dachte er wüsste wie das Leben war. Das Leben da draußen in der Wirklichkeit. Der glaubte er verstünde etwas von Verpflichtungen und von Verantwortung. Sie schnaubte und drängte die Tränen zurück. Wie hatte sie sich nur verlieben können, in diesen rothaarigen Idioten?

Sie hörte nicht wie er eintrat und sich hinter sie stellte. Wütend auf ihn holte sie hob sie einen Gegenstand auf und warf ihn gegen die Wand.

„Tonks es tut mir leid."

Jetzt wandte sie sich zu ihm um und blitzte ihn wütend an. „Braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, schließlich hast du mir ja nur gezeigt das du stärker bist als ich oder?"

„Ich .. es ... ich ..."Er wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Lass gut sein Ronald, du bringst ja doch keinen Satz zusammen."Sie hörte wie einer der Koffer sich von selber schloss und das Schloss zuklappte.

„Was ... was machst du da?", wollte er wissen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach sagen was er für sie empfand?

„Ich packe, das sieht man doch oder?"

„Aber, die Schule ... der Club ..."

„Der Club? Dumbledore kann sich jederzeit einen anderen Auror holen, außerdem habt ihr noch Remus. Und jetzt geh mir bitte aus dem Weg, damit ich fertig packen kann."Sie wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen, doch er versperrte ihr immer wieder den Weg.

„Du kannst nicht einfach so gehen."

„Wieso nicht? Ich muss mich doch darauf vorbereiten das ich bald sterben werde, schließlich ziehe ich ja bald in den Kampf."Sie sprach es so gehässig aus das er zusammenzuckte. Ihr Herz schrie nach ihm wie noch nie. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. „Verdammt Ron! Mach es mir nicht so schwer."Sie stand wieder auf und lehnte sich an der anderen Seite des Zimmers an die Wand. Aus Angst sie könnte ihren Bedürfnissen nachgeben und ihn berühren.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er jetzt auf sie zukam und ihr Gesicht sanft in seine Hände nahm. Ehe sie es verhindern konnte, küsste er sie sanft und ihre Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um seinen Hals.

„Bitte Ron, tu mir das nicht an! Du würdest mich nur wieder verletzen." Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter und sie schniefte kurz auf. „Bitte Ron, lass mich gehen, es wäre das Beste. Wir tun einander nur weh!", versuchte sie es noch einmal.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich liebe dich!"


	17. Chapter 16

_Danke für das Kommentar, wenigstens das du liest grins Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Teil. _

__

* * *

****

**Chapter 16**

Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an. Dann stolperte sie einige Schritte zur Seite. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust und ihr Atem hatte sich ungewöhnlich beschleunigt. „Was? Was sagst du da?"

„Ich sagte, dass ich dich liebe, auch ... auch wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, nach-nachdem was ich getan habe.", stotterte er. Noch immer sah sie ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Ron ich ..."Hilflos sah sie ihn an, sie wusste einfach nicht was sie sagen sollte. „Ron es ...", versuchte sie es noch einmal, doch die richtigen Worte wollten sich einfach nicht ihren Weg aus ihrem Mund bahnen. „Ich sollte gehen.", sagte sie schließlich und machte sich daran einen ihrer Koffer hochzuheben. Der Koffer war so schwer das sie ich schließlich stehen ließ und _„Mobiliarbus", _murmelte, damit der Koffer zu schweben anfing.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.", meinte Ron, als sie beide Koffer gleichzeitig schweben ließ.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich würde dir nur wehtun, wir würden uns nur gegenseitig verletzen."

„Aber ... ich liebe dich.", stammelte er und sah sie flehend an.

„Ich weiß ... und ... es ... ach Ron es hat keinen Sinn. Wenn ich hier bleiben würde ... ach du würdest mich nicht kämpfen lassen. Aber genau das ist meine Aufgabe."

Er schlug die Augenlider nieder und meinte: „Wahrscheinlich. Aber ... aber ... bitte ..."Als er sah das sie Tränen in den Augen hatte, gab er auf. „Wenn du gehen musst, dann geh. Aber ... aber küss mich noch einmal. Ein einziges Mal, damit ich etwas habe das mich an dich erinnert."

Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und somit auch ihre Koffer. Dann trat sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Ein letztes Mal ...", murmelte sie und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen seinem Mund und schließlich küsste sie ihn sanft. Als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte zog er sie jedoch noch näher an sich, murmelte: „Noch nicht ..." Und küsste sie mit aller Leidenschaft die er aufbringen konnte. Er legte all seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss, ließ seine Liebe auf sie überfließen, ließ sie unter der Macht seiner Gefühle erschaudern. Er hob sie hoch und umschlang sie noch fester, fühlte ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, ihre Beine um seine Hüften und dachte er müsse sterben würde sie von ihm gehen.

Nach Atem ringend löste sie sich von ihm, wand sich jedoch nicht aus der innigen Umarmung. „Ich ... ich ..."

Er legte ihr einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und ließ sie so verstummen. „Sag nichts. Bleib einfach bei mir. Bleib einfach hier und geh nicht fort."Er marschierte zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich. Noch immer hielt er sie in seinen Armen, nun saßen sie schweigend da, taten nichts anderes als sich in die Augen zu sehen und sich heimlich zu schwören, den anderen nicht mehr zu verletzen.

„Glaubst du sie haben sich wieder vertragen?"Lavender und Harry saßen auf den Stufen vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindorturm.

„Ich hoffe es doch.", antwortete Harry auf die Frage seiner Freundin und nahm ihre Hand.

„Wieso er einfach nicht versteht das sie Verpflichtungen hat?"

„Er liebt sie und würde alles für sie tun, aber du kennst ja Ron. Er ist furchtbar stur. Einerseits verstehe ich ihn. Ich würde auch nicht wollen das du dich da einmischst."

„Männer!", zischte Lavender. „Aber ihr dürft euch einmischen ja? Ihr dürft natürlich versuchen den Dunklen Lord zu killen? Aber nicht wir? Warum? Weil wir Frauen sind?"

„Äh .. jetzt fang nicht auch so an Lavender. Ich würde nur wollen, dass dir nichts passiert. Aber so wie es aussieht, werden wahrscheinlich sowieso alle Schüler in diesen Kampf miteinbezogen werden."

„Was? Wieso das? Hattest du wieder so einen Traum? Hat deine Narbe geschmerzt?"Besorgt strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Als sie dann seinen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, schnaufte sie: „Hast du es wenigstens Dumbledore erzählt? Oder sonst einem Lehrer?"

„Ich hab mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Aber wir können nicht mehr viel unternehmen. Die Eingänge nach Hogwarts werden von Dutzenden Auroren bewacht, jeder einzelne Geheimgang wurde verschlossen, Filch dreht Extrarunden durch Hogwarts und Hagrid sieht sich regelmäßig auf dem Gelände um."

„Ich habe mal gehört das der einzige Zauberer, den Voldemort fürchtet, Dumbledore ist. Warum will er also Hogwarts einnehmen? Will er sich etwas beweisen?"

„Ich denke, er glaubt, wenn er Hogwarts eingenommen hat, dass er Dumbledore besiegt hat. Dumbledore würde Hogwarts niemals verlassen, er würde nicht fliehen. Fällt Hogwarts, fällt auch Dumbledore."

„Glaubst du es wird bald geschehen?"Lavenders Stimme zitterte als sie diese Frage stellte. Sie war normaler Weise kein furchtsamer Mensch, aber vor Lord Voldemort hatte sie Angst.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Meine Narbe schmerzt manchmal, dann weiß ich, dass er sich freut oder, dass er wütend ist. Die Träume helfen auch nicht weiter, ihm gefällt es zwar wenn meine Narbe schmerzt und das tut sie regelmäßig nach solchen Träumen, aber er blockiert irgendetwas in mir. Es hört sich dumm an, aber es ist so."

Lavender rutschte näher an ihren Freund heran und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Irgendwann wird er einen Fehler machen. Genau wie Tonks gesagt hat. Und dann werden wir alle bereit sein und seine Schreckensherrschaft, wird für immer vorbei sein."Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und küsste ihn auf seine Wange.

_Außerhalb Hogwarts´_

Bellatrix Lestrange kniete vor ihrem Lord, mit einem Finger deutete sie auf zwei Gestalten die hinter ihr standen. „Es war einfach mein Lord. Sie sind nur Muggel. Ihre Tochter mag eine Hexe sein, aber sie sind nur Muggel."Die Hexe kicherte böse und bedeutete einer anderen Person, die zwei Gefangenen näher zu bringen.

Der Mann und die Frau stolperten vorwärts und der Mann der sie gestoßen hatte grinste abfällig als er sah wie Angst über die Gesichter der zwei Unschuldigen huschte.

„Mr und Mrs Granger!", sprach der dunkle Lord und erhob sich von seinem Thron. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen. Wie geht es Ihrer Tochter? Ich hoffe doch gut."Voldemorts Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und er lachte, als er die Tränen in Mrs Grangers Augen sah.

„Wenn Sie meine Tochter anrühren, dann ..."Mutig hob Mr Granger seinen Kopf und sah dem Lord direkt in die Augen.

„Ich rühre doch kein Schlammblut an, eine Unwürdige. Ja das ist es was Ihre Tochter ist, eine Unwürdige. Unwürdig dieser Gabe die sie besitzt."

Mrs Granger schnaubte, nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach: „Wenn jemand unwürdig ist dann sind es Sie."Kaum hatte sie diesen einen Satz ausgesprochen, war der Lord schon bei ihr und hatte ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Die Wucht dieses Schlages ließ sie taumeln, doch sie sank nicht schwach zu Boden, sondern fing sich wieder und stand aufrecht vor dem Lord.

„Ich hätte Sie auch töten können, aber das kommt später. Zuerst werden Sie mir ein wenig von Ihrer Tochter und deren Freunden erzählen."

„Sie dürften keine sonderlich guten Quellen besitzen, wenn Sie uns fangen lassen damit wir Ihnen einige Geschichten erzählen."

Voldemort schnaubte vor Wut. Der kleine Muggel wagte es doch tatsächlich ihn zu verspotten. Ihn den großen Lord Voldemort.

„Was wollen Sie hören? Die Geschichte mit dem Stein der Weisen? Oder doch lieber die mit Sirius Black? Entscheiden Sie sich."

„Bringt Sie weg.", befahl Voldemort.

Sofort sprang Bellatrix Lestrange auf und ihre Augen strahlten. „Darf ich sie töten?"

„Nein. Ich werde mich später persönlich um diese beiden Muggel kümmern."Er entließ Bellatrix mit einer verächtlichen Armbewegung und sah zu wie die Eltern von Hermione Granger aus dem Saal gebracht wurden.

Jetzt war es Zeit dem kleinen Schlammblut eine kleine Nachricht zu schicken. Er grinste höhnisch und schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren.

Mr und Mrs Granger wurden in eine verdreckte, winzige Zelle gebracht und dort eingesperrt.

„Er wird uns töten nicht wahr?"Hermiones Mutter schloss die Augen und drängte ihre Tränen zurück. Sie wusste für sie gab es keine Hoffnung mehr.

„Ja. Das wird er. Ich hoffe Hermione geht es gut."Mr Granger raufte sich seine Haare und umarmte seine Frau.

„Sie ist stark, sie wird es auch ohne uns schaffen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

„Ach Daniel, was können wir nur tun?"Mrs Granger sah ihren Mann verzweifelt an und als sie in seinen Augen die gleiche Verzweiflung las, wie in den ihren, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. „Meine kleine Hermione ... ich wollte doch noch unsere Enkelkinder sehen und wie sie ihren Abschluss macht und wie sie heiratet und ... und ..."

„Wir dürfen jetzt nicht traurig sein, Helen. Er will uns leiden sehen, das würde ihm Spaß machen."

„Er hat gesagt er wird sich persönlich um uns kümmern. Bis er kommt können wir doch noch weinen oder?"

Mit einem Seufzer schlang er seine Arme um sie und sie weinten beide.

_Hogwarts_

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als Hermione plötzlich aus ihrem Schlaf aufschreckte. Etwas, oder jemand hatte sie geweckt. Sie wischte die Müdigkeit aus ihren Augen und dann sah sie plötzlich ein grelles Licht vor sich.

„Lavender ...", keuchte sie und ihr Herz schlug schneller, als das Licht sich in Nebel verwandelte und dann die Umrisse eines Mannes annahmen. „Lavender.", diesmal sprach sie es lauter und weckte so ihre Freundin.

„Hermione?" Als Lavender die Umrisse der Rauchgestalt sah, war sie sofort bei Hermione. „Wer ist das?"

„Vol-Voldemort.", flüsterte Hermione.

„Schlammblut.", zischte das Abbild des Lords und seine Augen leuchteten rot und grausam. „Ich habe etwas von dir."Er lachte leise auf und in seiner Hand erschien ein Bild von ihren Eltern.

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr."

„Ach nein? Gerade jetzt weinen sie in einer Zelle um ihr Leben."

„Warum? Warum? Warum meine Eltern?"

„Du bist ein Schlammblut, eine Unwürdige. Deine Eltern haben dich auf diese Welt gebracht, sie sind schuldig ein Schlammblut auf die Welt gebracht zu haben."

„Ihr Vater war ebenfalls ein Muggel.", mischte sich Lavender ein und drückte Hermiones Hand.

„Halt den Mund du freche kleine Hexe, oder deine Eltern sind die nächsten.", zischte der Lord und wandte sich dann wieder Hermione zu: „Du denkst jetzt sicher ich will irgendetwas von dir wissen, oder? Du bist ein kluges kleines Schlammblut, aber diesmal hast du Unrecht. Es macht mir einfach Spaß dich zu quälen und wenn ich dich quäle, quäle ich deine kleinen Freunde auch gleich mit. Jetzt wirst du mich entschuldigen müssen, denn ich habe jetzt noch eine kleine Verabredung in Zelle 13."Er lachte höhnisch und plötzlich war der Nebel und das Licht verschwunden, genauso wie Voldemort.

Hermiones Schrei jedoch gellte durch die Nacht und weckte sämtliche Bewohner von Hogwarts.

_Außerhalb Hogwarts´_

Voldemort keuchte. Selbst für ihn war eine Astralprojektion schwer durchzuführen und verlangte viel Kraft. Es war schade, dass er mit dieser Begabung nicht auf die Welt gekommen war.

Er strich sich seine Haare aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht und machte sich dann auf zu Zelle 13.

Als er die Zelle betrat, hatten sich Hermiones Eltern gefasst und hielten sich an den Händen.

„Sie kommen ganz alleine? Haben Sie nicht Angst wir könnten Ihnen etwas antun?"Mr Granger hielt die Hand seiner Frau fest umfasst und funkelte den dunklen Lord herausfordernd an.

„Ich denke es wird Sie interessieren, dass ich gerade ihre Tochter besucht habe."

„Hermione.", keuchte Mrs Granger. „Was haben Sie meiner Tochter angetan?"

„Nichts. Ich habe Sie nur wissen lassen das ich ihre Eltern töten werde."

Mrs Granger hatte gewusst das es soweit kommen würde, deshalb wandte sie sich jetzt ihrem Mann zu, lächelte ihn liebevoll an und flüsterte dann: „Ich liebe dich Daniel!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Helen."

Augenblicke später sanken die zwei Personen leblos zu Boden und noch bevor sie auf dem feuchten Boden ankamen, hatten sie ihren letzten Atemzug getan und waren tot.

Lord Voldemort lachte dröhnend und rief dann einem Wächter, der hinter der Tür stand, einen Befehl zu. Dann beschloss er, dass es für heute genug war und ging schlafen.

_Hogwarts_

Aufgelöst saß Hermione nun schon seit knapp vier Stunden in Professor McGonagalls Büro und ließ sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Sie saß auf Dracos Schoss und weinte in seine Schulter, während er sie hin und herwiegte und nicht wusste was er noch sagen oder tun konnte.

Dumbledore sprach gerade mit Arthur Weasley, Professor McGonagall versuchte die aufgelöste Lavender zu beruhigen, was ihr aber auch nicht mit Harrys Hilfe gelang. Das gesamte Schloss war in Aufruhr und die Lehrer hatten größte Mühe die Schüler zu beruhigen. Jeder kannte Hermione und jeder fühlte mit ihr mit. Einige der Erstklässer waren vor lauter Mitleid in Tränen ausgebrochen und wurden nun von Madame Pomfrey und einigen älteren Schülern getröstet.

„Vielleicht ... vielleicht tötet er sie ja gar nicht. Vielleicht benutzt er sie nur als Falle. Er will das wir kommen und sie befreien ..." Verzweifelt versuchte Hermione es zu verdrängen, dass es keine Hoffnung für ihre Eltern mehr gab. Sie klammerte sich an einen Strohhalm, von dem jeder wusste, dass er nicht existierte.

Da kam Dumbledore in das Büro seiner Kollegin und kniete sich vor Hermione. „Ms Granger? Könnten Sie bitte mit mir kommen? Wir brauchen Sie kurz in meinem Büro. Mr Malfoy Sie können uns begleiten. Ms Brown Sie bleiben mit Mr Potter und Professor McGonagall bitte hier."

Arthur Weasley erwartete die kleine Gruppe schon in Dumbledores Büro. Als Hermione den Raum betrat, fand sie sich sofort in einer Umarmung von ihm wieder. Wieder fing sie an zu weinen und krallte sich in dem Umhang von Mr Weasley fest.

„Hermione? Es tut mir leid aber Sie müssen jetzt ... bitte kommen Sie hier her."Dumbledore bedeutete Hermione zu ihm zu kommen und als sie neben ihn trat, sah sie vor sich auf zwei Bahren, zwei Gestalten liegen. Ohne, dass sie ihre Gesichter sah wusste sie um wen es sich handelte.

„Mom. Dad."Sie fiel vor den aufgebahrten Personen auf die Knie und weinte. „Wieso nur? Warum meine Eltern?"Draco kniete sich neben sie und nahm eine ihrer Hände.

„Hermione ..."

Dumbledore wurde von der Angesprochenen unterbrochen: „Wo? Wo haben Sie sie gefunden?"

„Kingsley Shacklebolt hat sie in der Nähe des Ministeriums gefunden.", erklärter Arthur und wünschte sich er hätte Molly mitgenommen. „Es tut mir leid Hermione."

Hermione schloss ihre Augen und drängte die Tränen zurück. „Ich habe eine Bitte Professor Dumbledore."

„Ja?"

Hermione stand auf und sah dem Schulleiter fest in die Augen. „Ich möchte Mitglied im Orden werden, jetzt sofort."

„Hermione das geht nicht, du bist noch nicht alt genug.", meinte Mr Weasley.

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich auch erst alt genug dafür sein, wenn der Krieg schon vorbei ist. Entweder sie nehmen mich jetzt in den Orden auf, oder ich mache mich selbstständig.", drohte Hermione.

„Ich kann Sie nicht einfach in den Orden aufnehmen, dazu muss ich erst den Rat einberufen?"

„Rat? Gut ich kann warten, aber ich warte sicher nicht noch ein Jahr, bis ich achtzehn bin."

„Wenn Sie Hermione aufnehmen, werden Sie mich auch aufnehmen müssen.", mischte sich Draco ein und legte einen Arm um Hermiones Schulter.

„Mr Malfoy!"Dumbledore seufzte, es hatte keinen Zweck sich diesen beiden zu widersetzen.

„Ich werde nächste Woche eine Sitzung einberufen."

Hermione nickte zufrieden, dann wurde ihr Blick jedoch finster und sie fragte: „Was passiert mit meinen Eltern?"

„Wir werden eine Beerdigung ansetzen, ebenfalls für nächste Woche. Möchten Sie das ich mich darum kümmere?"

„Bitte ... ich ... Professor ich danke Ihnen."Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen und sie machte sich schnell daran aus dem Büro des Schulleiters zu verschwinden. Draco folgte ihr.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie Arthur."Tröstend legte Dumbledore dem Zaubereiminister eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie ist sehr stark."

„Aber wir können sie nicht aufnehmen. Sie ist zu jung."

„Jetzt sprichst du wie deine Frau. Hermione Granger ist die klügste Hexe die ich je gesehen habe. Sie hat ihre Familie verloren Arthur, sie braucht jetzt so etwas wie einen Ersatz. Vielleicht kann der Orden ihr so etwas bieten?!"

„Am liebsten hätte ich Molly mitgenommen, sie würde sich jetzt um Hermione kümmern."

„Das werden jetzt ihre Freunde tun. Hermione hat hier sehr viele Freunde, sie ist sehr beliebt, aber ich baue trotzdem auf dich und Molly."

Arthur seufzte und nickte, dann sagte er: „Bringen wir ihre Eltern in einen anderen Raum."

Noch immer völlig von der Rolle saß Lavender Brown in McGonagalls Büro. Harry unterhielt sich gerade mit der Professorin, warf aber immer wieder Blicke zu seiner Freundin.

„Professor Sie wissen doch mehr oder?"Er versuchte jetzt schon eine knappe Viertelstunde Informationen aus der Professorin herauszubekommen. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Schülern, war Harry nicht durch Hermiones Schreib munter geworden, sondern durch die Schmerzen seiner Narbe. Erst wenige Minuten danach waren alle anderen aufgewacht und da hatte er sich schon vor lauter Schmerz am Boden gewälzt.

„Mr Potter, ich darf Ihnen nichts sagen."Professor Minerva McGonagall beharrte fest auf dieser Aussage.

Da erkannte Harry es an ihren Augen. „Sie sind tot oder? Er hat Hermiones Eltern getötet."

Lavender schreckte auf und fing an zu weinen. Sie hatte es gewusst, natürlich hatte er sie getötet. Er hatte die Eltern ihrer Freundin getötet und gedroht, dass ihre die nächsten wären.

Harry tröstete gerade seine Freundin als Dumbledore in das Büro kam.

„Minerva?", wandte er sich fragend an seine Kollegin, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte, dass sie nichts verraten hätte. „Harry? Ms Brown? Hermione Granger wir dem Orden des Phönix beitreten, genau wie Draco Malfoy."

„Aber Albus!"

Albus Dumbledore ignorierte den empörten Aufschrei von Professor McGonagall und fuhr fort: „Wenn Sie nun auch dem Orden beitreten möchten?"

Verdutzt sah Harry seinen Mentor an und nickte dann, auch Lavender gab ihr Einverständnis.

„Aber Albus sie sind noch keine achtzehn Jahre alt."

„Wir werden das Alter auf sechzehn heruntersetzen. Somit können wir auch Sechstklässer wie Ginny Weasley aufnehmen. Wie ich sie kenne, würde sie Protest einlegen und ebenfalls die Aufnahme fordern."

Minerva McGonagall hielt es für klüger jetzt nichts zu sagen und so hielt sie einfach den Mund.

„Ms Brown, Harry ich bitte euch darum, dass ich euch ein wenig um Ms Granger kümmert."

Die beiden Schüler nickten und wussten sofort, dass sie damit entlassen waren.

Als die beiden gegangen waren sprach Professor McGonagall: „Wie nimmt Ms Granger es auf?"

„Sie weinte, dann jedoch riss sie sich zusammen und forderte die Aufnahme in den Orden."

„Das ist Hermione Granger."Irgendwie war Minerva stolz auf ihre Schülerin.

„Ja, das ist Hermione Granger."

_

* * *

Achja, die Namen für Hermiones Eltern hab ich mir ausgedacht, hab nämlich keine Ahnung wie die heißen gg_


	18. Funeral

_Danke für das Review :D. Hier jetzt mal ein kürzeres Chapter :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind immer erwünscht. Also ich flehe euch an mir fleißig Kritik zu schreiben (aufdiekniefallundbettel)_

* * *

****

**Chapter 17 **

_**Funeral** _

__

Es war Dienstag und somit war der Tag gekommen an dem Hermiones Eltern begraben werden sollten.

Lavender, Tonks und Ginny warteten im Schlafsaal der Mädchen auf Hermione, die sich gerade im Bad befand um zu duschen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Sie macht uns vor das es ihr gut geht, aber ich höre sie jeden Abend. Sie weint sich regelmäßig in den Schlaf.", erzählte Lavender und ihre Augen waren traurig. Sie erzählte ihren Freundinnen nicht, dass sie auch regelmäßig mit Hermione mitweinte, heimlich wenn schon jeder schlief, dann vergoss sie ihre Tränen.

„Sie hält sich gut. Ich kann mich noch erinnern wie es war als mein Dad starb. Ich war ein wenig jünger als sie, gerade im dritten Jahr. Es war schrecklich, ich hab eine Woche lang durchgeheult und wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Das war dann auch die Zeit in der ich anfing jede Woche andere Haarfarben und Augenfarben auszuprobieren."

„Wie ist er den gestorben?"

„Bei einem Autounfall.", kam die knappe Antwort der jungen Frau.

„Und wie .. ähm deine Mutter?"

„Sie wurde kurz nach meinem neunzehnten Geburtstag ermordet. Ich weiß nicht genau wer es war, aber ich kann es mir denken."

„Das fiel in die Zeit, als Sirius Black frei kam, nicht wahr?"

„Hm ja, es war kurz danach, denke ich. Ich war bei ihr und wir haben uns wegen Sirius gestritten. Sie glaubte fest daran, dass er unschuldig war, ich war mir da nicht so sicher. Sie sagte mir sie würde ihn aufnehmen, falls er zu ihr kommen würde. Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass dies nicht geht, weil Onkel Lucius sonst böse werden würde. Sie musste Sirius gar nicht bei ihr wohnen lassen, er hat sie auch so ermordet."

„Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein.", meinte Ginny mitfühlend.

„Es ist schon lange her. Kommt holen wir Hermione aus dem Bad, damit sie sich endlich umzieht."Gemeinsam marschierten die drei Freundinnen zu Hermione.

„Machst du dir Sorgen um sie?"Harry saß mit Draco auf den Stufen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und wartete auf die Mädchen.

„Sicher mache ich mir Sorgen um sie."

„Nur weiß sie es nicht."

„Sie lässt mich nicht an sich heran. Seit ihre Eltern gestorben sind lässt sie mich einfach nicht mehr heran. Ich sehe in ihr Gesicht und sehe die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen und die Angst, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

Harry seufzte und starrte seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind an. „Lass ihr Zeit."

„Zeit? Ich liebe sie. Ich weiß nicht was ich für sie tun kann."

„Gib ihr Zeit und sei einfach für sie da.", riet Harry und stand auf, als er auf der Treppe Schritte hörte.

„Hermione." Sie war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, wie auch die anderen drei Frauen. Ihre Augen waren verschleiert und ihre Zähne bissen fest auf ihre Unterlippe. Draco stand nun ebenfalls auf und nahm sie in die Arme. „Es tut mir so leid.", murmelte er und führte sie dann zum Ausgang.

„Lavender? Wie geht's dir?", wollte Harry wissen als er die Hand seiner Freundin nahm.

„Mir geht's gut. Lasst uns gehen. Wo sind Ron und Neville?"

Da kamen die beiden Jungen schon die Treppen hinunter gehechtet und blieben vor ihren jeweiligen Freundinnen stehen.

Gemeinsam marschierte die kleine Gruppe los.

Das Begräbnis sollte auf einem öffentlichen Friedhof stattfinden.

Hermione sah sich auf dem großen Platz um, viele ihrer Freunde waren gekommen. Aber auch Gesichter die sie nicht kannte. Die gesamte Weasley Familie war gekommen und hatte sich rund um Hermione aufgestellt. Bill und Fleur standen hinter Hermione und Draco. Charlie und Percy standen bei ihren Eltern und sogar Fred und George machten betrübte Gesichter.

Draco sah besorgt zu seiner Freundin. Die ganze Zeit über schon vergoss sie leise Tränen, Tränen die niemand hörte. Er nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie fest, während sie gemeinsam den Worten des Priesters lauschten.

„... und Staub zu Staub."Hermione trat vor und warf eine einzelne weiße Rose in das Grab ihrer Eltern. Mit einem Schluchzer fiel sie auf die Knie und weinte. „Warum?", schrie sie. Dann war Draco neben ihr und sie blickte ihn an und fragte ihn: „Warum?"

Er wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage, dass einzige was er tun konnte, war sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr soviel Trost wie möglich zu spenden.

Nach und nach traten Freunde vor das Grab und warfen entweder eine weiße Rose oder Erde in das Grab.

„Hermione." Molly Weasley trat vor die junge Frau und drückte sie mütterlich an sich. „Du kannst immer zu uns kommen wenn du willst."

„Ich danke Ihnen Mrs Weasley.", bedankte sich Hermione bei der Mutter ihres besten Freundes.

Mr Weasley umarmte sie kurz und murmelte einige beruhigende Worte. Dumbledore und McGonagall lächelten sie aufmunternd an. Charlie und Percy reichten ihr die Hand und sprachen ihr Beileid aus. Fleur drückte sie an sich und murmelte einige Worte auf französisch, die Hermione aber leider nicht verstand. Bill lächelte sie traurig an und wischte ihr mit einer brüderlichen Geste, einige Tränen von den Wangen. Einige Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sprachen ihr Beileid aus und verschwanden dann sofort vom Friedhof. Dann standen Ginny, Lavender und Tonks vor ihr und nahmen sie in ihre Mitte.

„Du weißt wir sind immer für dich da.", begann Ginny.

„Du brauchst nicht alleine zu weinen.", sprach Lavender weiter.

„Den du bist nicht alleine, du hast uns.", beendete Tonks.

„Danke.", flüsterte Hermione und umarmte ihre besten Freundinnen noch einmal, bevor sie sich Harry, Ron und Neville zuwandte, die sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatten. Die drei Jungen lächelten sie an und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. Deshalb sprach nun sie: „Ist schon in Ordnung Jungs."Dann sah sie zu Draco und er nickte und sprach: „Kommt mit, ich denke sie will jetzt noch ein wenig alleine sein."

Schweren Herzens ließen die Freunde nun Hermione mit ihrer Trauer zurück. Sie setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm in der nähe des Grabes und betrachtete den Grabstein ihrer Eltern. „Er wird dafür büßen, und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Das verspreche ich euch.", flüsterte sie.

„Mione ... Mione bitte sprich nicht so.", hörte Hermione eine ihr bekannte Stimme.

Hermione suchte die Gegend nach einer Person ab, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. „Mom?", flüsterte sie.

„Mione, sieh her."

„Wo Mom? Ich kann dich nicht sehen."Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinunter und Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch. „Wo bist du Mom?"

„Hier. Sieh einfach nur geradeaus."Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen und entdeckte eine, in weißes Licht gehüllte, Gestalt.

„Mom. Du ... du lebst?"

„Nein Mione. Aber ich durfte noch einmal kommen um dir Leb Wohl zu sagen."

„Wo ist Dad? Wieso kommt er nicht?"

„Er ist doch bei dir. Genau wie ich. Auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst, ich bin immer bei dir, genau wie dein Vater."

„Kannst du nicht einfach hier bleiben? Ich will dich sehen ... ich bin nicht stark genug ohne dich Mom. Ich vermisse euch so schrecklich."

Ihre Mutter kam näher und legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange. „Mein kleines Baby. Weine nicht um uns. Unsere Zeit war gekommen."

„Nein war sie nicht. Er hat euch euer Leben genommen, dafür werde ich ihn töten."Hermiones Augen verfinsterten sich und nahmen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an.

„Ach Mione."Plötzlich blickte ihre Mutter zurück und meinte hastig: „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Vergiss nicht Mione, wir sind immer bei dir. Ich hab dich lieb."

Jetzt weinte Hermione wieder und flüsterte: „Ich hab dich auch lieb Mama."Und plötzlich war ihre Mutter verschwunden und Hermione war wieder alleine. Alleine, ganz alleine. Doch dann setzte sie sich gerade auf und murmelte: „Nein ich bin nicht alleine. Ich werde nie alleine sein."Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte zum Himmel hinauf und schrie: „Du wirst dafür büßen, das schwöre ich bei Gott und allen Menschen auf dieser Welt, dafür wirst du büßen."Die Warnung war natürlich an Lord Voldemort gerichtet und wie als ob er sie verstanden hatte, fing es plötzlich an zu Blitzen und zu Donnern. Nur Augenblicke später begann es zu regnen und Hermiones salzige Tränen, vermischten sich mit den süßen Regentropfen des Himmels.


	19. Good Night

_Schade das ich keine Reviews bekomme ... naja man kann nicht alles haben oder? Jedenfalls ist hier noch einmal das 18. Kapitel und zwar ist noch etwas hinzugefügt worden._

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**_Good Night_**

Harry wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Plötzlich schreckte er auf und setzte sich auf. Er keuchte und blinzelte um seine Umgebung besser zu erkennen. Dann wischte er sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn und lehnte diese dann auf seine angezogenen Knie. Warum nur? Warum träumte er andauernd von Voldemort. Es waren keine Visionen, das wusste er. Alles was sich in seinen Träumen zeigte waren erlebte Ereignisse. Quirrel, die Kammer des Schreckens und die Wiederauferstehung des Lords. Das alles und noch viel mehr quälte ihn jede Nacht und ließ ihn unter Schlafmangel leiden. Seine Narbe schmerzte nicht, er wusste nicht warum, aber er glaubte, dass es vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen war. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, sowie die vielen anderen Nächte auch.

Seit dem Begräbnis von Hermiones Eltern waren zwei Tage vergangen und Dumbledore hatte den gewählten Rat vom Orden zu einer Sitzung einberufen. Die Sitzung fand in Sirius altem Haus statt und die verschiedenen Anwärter mussten in der Küche des Hauses warten. Warten auf die Abstimmung ob sie aufgenommen werden würden oder nicht. Es waren nicht nur Harry und seine Freunde anwesend, nein auch Hufflepuffs und einige Ravenclaws waren gekommen, hatten sich heimlich bei Dumbledore gemeldet um dem Orden beizutreten, wie ihre Eltern, Onkeln oder Tanten.

Tonks hatte ihre Freunde begleitet und saß nun mit ihnen in der Küche und wartete auf die Ergebnisse. „Aus wem besteht der Rat?", wollte Harry plötzlich wissen.

„Aus zehn gewählten Leuten. Sie treffen wichtige Entscheidungen, ob und wie wir eingreifen oder nicht. Sie teilen auch wichtige Aufgaben zu und so. Dumbledore ist der Vorsitzende. Zurzeit sitzen im Rat: Arabella Figg, dann dein Vater Ron, McGonagall", sie machte eine kurze Pause und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich als sie sagte: „Snape."

„Das sind nur fünf. Wer sind die anderen fünf?"

„Nicht so ungeduldig. Amelia Bones, aber sie ist erst seit kurzem beim Orden, dann natürlich Moody, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge und natürlich Remus."

„Mit Snape haben wir schon jemanden der gegen uns ist.", meinte Ron düster und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Wir brauchen alle Leute die wir bekommen können Minerva, sie sind alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden ob sie im Orden sein wollen oder nicht."Snape diskutierte jetzt schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde mit seiner Kollegin über dieses eine Thema.

Minerva McGonagall war strikt gegen die Senkung der Altersgrenze. „Sie sind noch Kinder."

„Die meisten von ihnen waren nie Kinder.", entgegnete der Slytherin. Es hätte Harry und seine Freunde gewundert, dass sich ihr Lehrer, der sie bis auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, auf ihre Seite schlug. „Seht euch doch mal Potter an, er hatte nie die Chance wie ein normales Kind aufzuwachsen. Er ist dem Tod schon öfter gegenübergestanden als einige von uns."

„Minerva, Severus jetzt beruhigt euch.", griff Dumbledore nun ein und versuchte die beiden aufgebrachten Lehrer zu beruhigen.

„So ungern ich es sehe, dass wir jetzt schon Jugendliche aufnehmen, aber Severus hat Recht, wir brauchen jeden der sich bereit erklärt zu helfen.", meinte Arthur Weasley und bereitete sich innerlich schon einmal auf eine Gardinenpredigt seiner Frau vor. Es würde sicher nicht lange dauern bis seine Frau herausfand, dass er sich für die Jugendlichen eingesetzt hatte.

„Also fassen wir jetzt einen Entschluss!", meldete sich Amelia Bones zu Wort.

Nur eine Viertelstunde später, hatte der Orden einige Mitglieder mehr.

„Wir sind jetzt im Orden und jetzt? Was machen wir jetzt? Ziehen wir los und bringen einige Todesser nach Azkaban?"Eifrig wischte sich Ron seine Hände an seinem Umhang ab und sah seine Freunde herausfordernd an.

„Ron so läuft das hier nicht."

„Wie läuft es den dann? Seit ihr hier passiv?", stellte er weitere Fragen.

„Nein, aber nicht jeder der das Zeichen eines Todessers trägt, arbeitet auch für Voldemort."

„Aber mit dem Zeichen hat er sie doch unter Kontrolle."

„Ja, sollte er. Aber einige haben einen Gegenzauber erfunden. Er löscht das Mal zwar nicht von ihrem Arm, aber er verhindert das Voldemort sie zu sich rufen kann. Sicher es wäre ein leichtes sie zu töten, aber er hofft noch immer das sie zu ihm zurückkehren."

Plötzlich traten Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin und McGonagall zu ihnen und die Jugendlichen verstummten.

„Es wird Zeit zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen.", stellte Dumbledore fest.

Sie stellten sich alle in einem engen Kreis zusammen, wobei Tonks, zu ihrem Übel, direkt neben Snape stand, und berührten den Portschlüssel.

Augenblicke später befanden sie sich alle in Dumbledores Büro.

Der Schulleiter lächelte, während Professor McGonagall eher so aussah als hätte sie jemand sehr wütend gemacht. Remus Lupin verabschiedete sich so schnell wie möglich, mit den Worten, er müsse noch etwas für den morgigen Tag vorbereiten.

„Geht jetzt in eure Schlafsäle, morgen ist ein langer Tag für euch. Und noch etwas: Kein Wort zu irgendwem.", mahnte Dumbledore und entließ die Schüler aus seinem Büro.

„Diese Entscheidung kann nicht richtig gewesen sein.", maulte Minerva McGonagall, gleich nachdem der letzte Schüler gegangen war.

Doch statt Dumbledore antwortete Snape: „Wieso? Sie wollen sich für das Gute einsetzen. Potter und seine Freunde hätten, falls sie nicht in den Orden aufgenommen worden wären, sicher hinter unserem Rücken eine Organisation gegründet und mit dieser den Lord angegriffen."

McGonagall schnaubte: „Seit wann setzt du dich so für Schüler ein, die nicht einmal deinem Haus angehören. Du setzt dich sogar für die Schüler ein, die du eigentlich hasst."

„Die ich hassen sollte!", entgegnete Snape und raffte seinen Umhang. „Gute Nacht Professor Dumbledore. Auf wieder sehen Minerva!"

„Pff.", machte die Professorin nur als Snape mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum stolzierte.

„Minerva.", rügte Dumbledore seine Kollegin wie ein kleines Kind.

Sie machte keinen Mucks sondern verließ ebenfalls das Büro. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie sauer war. Der Rat hatte abgestimmt und sie war die einzige Gegenstimme gewesen, also hatte der Rat mit eindeutiger Mehrheit, diese Jugendlichen in den Orden aufgenommen. Das passte Minerva McGonagall so gar nicht, schließlich waren diese Jugendlichen fast noch Kinder. Aber was sollte sie schon dagegen tun? Als einzige Gegenstimme?

Schweigend saßen sich Ron und Tonks gegenüber. Er lächelte sie an und meinte: „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, wir sind jetzt beide im Orden, wir können uns gegenseitig beschützen."Er grinste bis über beide Ohren und freute sich, als auch sie ein Lächeln zustande brachte.

„Wie kommst du darauf mich beschützen zu müssen?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und nahm seine Hand zwischen die ihren. Aus einem Impuls heraus, drückte sie sanft ihre Lippen auf seinen Handrücken und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

Er hatte das Gefühl in ihren Augen zu versinken. Sie waren so tief wie der Ozean und voller Geheimnisse. Voller Zuneigung führte er seine andere Hand an ihre Wange und streichelte diese zärtlich. Sie wandte ihren Kopf ein wenig und küsste die Innenfläche seiner Hand. Er erschauerte und lächelte sie an.

„Musst du zurück in deinen Schlafsaal?", wollte sie wissen und blickte ihn unschuldig an.

„Ich könnte morgen früher aufstehen.", meinte er grinsend und zog sie zu sich.

„Du könntest dich auch krank melden."Sie grinste ihn ebenfalls an und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich schon, aber du nicht. Du hast morgen Unterricht, Professor Tonks." Sie rollte mit den Augen und brachte ihn so zum Lachen.

Seufzend stand sie auf, um sich ihren Pyjama anzuziehen. Wie schon einmal warf sie ihm ein T-Shirt zu und wartete bis er sich umgezogen hatte. „Ich sollte wirklich einen Pyjama herbringen.", murmelte Ron.

„Den von den Chudley Cannons?"Tonks biss sich sofort auf die Zunge und grinste entschuldigend als Ron herumfuhr und sie erschrocken ansah.

„Ginny?", fragte er.

„Ginny.", bestätigte sie, kam dann auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Mach dir nix draus. Ich hab Unterwäsche da ist Snoopy drauf."

„Wer?"

„Snoopy. Ein Hund aus einem Muggelcomic mit dem Namen: The Peanuts."Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Bett.

„Gute Nacht Ron!", nuschelte sie und kuschelte sich fest an ihn.

„Gute Nacht Tonks!", murmelte er und nur Augenblicke später waren beide eingeschlafen.

„Dobby verschwinde!", murmelte ein verschlafener Harry Potter und trat mit dem Fuß, nach einer Gestalt, die auf seinem Bett saß.

„Ich hab also Ähnlichkeit mit Dobby?", flüsterte Lavender und reichte Harry dann seine Brille.

„Lavender? Was machst du hier?"Harry setzte sich auf und machte ein wenig Platz für seine Freundin.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen."Lavender klang ein wenig wie ein verstörtes kleines Kind das einen Albtraum gehabt hatte.

„Hattest du wieder einen dieser Träume?"Er sah wie sie im Dunkeln nickte und dann zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte. „Wenn uns jemand erwischt fliegen wir von der Schule.", flüsterte er, zog sie aber näher an sich heran, damit sie nicht fror.

„Deine Freunde werden uns schon nicht verpetzen. Ich hab zufällig mal gesehen, wie Parvati sich hier herein geschummelt hat."

„Dann ist ja gut."Er grinste in sich hinein und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Pass ja gut auf deine Hände auf, Potter.", meinte sie scherzhaft und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn.

„Huch. Lavender ich glaube ..."Er rückte ein wenig ab, da er fürchtete das ihre Nähe ihn zu sehr erregen könnte, doch sie rutschte einfach mit ihm mit. „Vielleicht sollten wir ...", begann er und bemerkte dann, dass sie schon fast eingeschlafen war.

„Hmm?", murmelte sie nur mehr und seufzte auf als sie spürte wie er noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter weg rutschte. „Lass, dass Harry, mir ist kalt.", murmelte sie, kam jedoch nicht näher.

Harry atmete auf als er bemerkte, dass sie endlich eingeschlafen war und er fragte sich ob seine Freunde auch solche Probleme hatten, wenn ihre Freundinnen bei ihnen im Bett schliefen.

Hermione lag wach in ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Sie hörte Parvati leise schnarchen. Sie hatte bemerkt das Lavender sich aus ihrem Bett geschlichen hatte, ihr kam jedoch nicht in den Sinn ihre Freundin deswegen zu melden. Sie wusste Lavender brauchte jetzt Nähe und Zuneigung. Obwohl es nicht Lavenders Eltern gewesen waren, die der Lord getötet hatte, fühlte sie doch so sehr mit Hermione mit, dass sie Albträume bekam und vor lauter Angst nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

Hermione seufzte. Ja sie konnte auch nicht schlafen, denn immer wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie ihre Eltern, oder Lord Voldemort vor sich. Ihre Mutter war ihr nach dem Begräbnis noch einige Male im Traum erschienen und hatte irgendwelche Dinge zu ihr gesagt, doch Hermione hatte nie verstehen können was sie eigentlich meinte. Es war als käme die Stimme ihrer Mutter von sehr weit her. Was in gewisser Weise natürlich auch stimmte.

Hermione schloss jetzt ihre Augen, in der Hoffnung einschlafen zu können. Doch wieder sah sie ihre Eltern vor sich. Sie sah die Vergangenheit. Sah wie sie sich im Alter von fünf Jahren das Bein gebrochen hatte und ihr Vater sie die ganze Zeit getragen hatte, in der Sorge sein kleiner Liebling könnte sich noch mehr verletzen. Sie sah auch die stolzen Gesichter ihrer Eltern, als sie erfuhren, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie sah die Tränen in den Augen ihrer Eltern als sie das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war und die Tränen als sie zurückgekommen war und ihnen stolz alles erzählt hatte. Nicht alles aber das meiste. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und öffnete die Augen.

Und wieder konnte Hermione Granger eine Nacht nicht schlafen. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie sich wie Lavender an den Körper ihres Geliebten kuscheln konnte. Doch wagte sie es nicht sich in den Slytherin Trakt zu schleichen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich er wäre jetzt bei ihr und würde sie festhalten. Ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Ihr die Tränen von den Wangen küssen und mit ihr weinen. Wäre er hier würde er all dies tun. All dies das sie jetzt in diesem Moment brauchte. Ihr war kalt vor Einsamkeit und sie kuschelte sich noch fester in ihre Bettdecke hinein.

Draco lag weder in seinem Bett, noch befand er sich im Kerker der Slytherins. Er saß am höchsten Punkt Hogwarts, auf dem Astronomieturm. Mit seinen Gedanken war er bei Hermione, genau wie mit seinem Herzen. Es ließ ihm keine Ruhe das sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte. Es tat ihm so leid. Tiefe Schuldgefühle plagten ihn, obwohl er doch nichts mit der Ermordung zu tun hatte. „Mione!", murmelte er und starrte zu den Sternen hinauf. Bald, schon bald würde der Winter kommen. Sein Vater würde in Azkaban schrecklich frieren, noch mehr als sonst. Er würde für all das büßen das er angerichtet hatte. Aber er würde keinem einzigen getöteten Muggel oder Zauberer, durch diese Buße, das Leben zurückgeben. Seine Gedanken wandten sich seiner Mutter zu. Wo sie wohl war? Lebte sie noch? Er wusste es nicht. Es gab so viele Spekulationen darüber. War sie eine Gefangene Voldemorts? Eine Sklavin? Eine Spionin? Hatte sie sich den Guten angeschlossen oder schmiedete sie eifrig Pläne ihren Mann aus Azkaban zu holen? Draco wusste es nicht. Er hatte seine Mutter nie richtig einschätzen können. An einigen Tagen war sie furchtbar depressiv gewesen. Ruhig, aber doch nahe daran in die Luft zu gehen. Er hatte diese Tage gehasst, er hatte gewusst, dass sein Vater an diesen Stimmungen Schuld gewesen war. Dann an anderen Tagen war sie voller Freude und Liebe. Dann umarmte sie ihn, küsste ihn auf die Wange und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Das waren die Tage an dem sein Vater weit weg von ihnen gewesen war. Die Tage die er am meisten genossen hatte. Die Tage die sie gemeinsam am meisten genossen hatten. Früher als er von seinem Vater manchmal eingesperrt worden war, weil er ungehorsam war, hatte seine Mutter ihm meistens heimlich Gesellschaft geleistet. Ihm Bücher gebracht, oder Lebensmittel. Als sein Vater ihn einmal geschlagen hatte, hatte sie seine Wunden gepflegt. Damals war er fünf Jahre gewesen. Er hatte heimlich im Schreibtisch seines Vaters gewühlt und war von diesem erwischt worden. Dafür hatte es diese Strafe gegeben und noch einige mehr. Draco seufzte. Sein Vater saß hinter Schloss und Riegel, seine Mutter war verschollen, Hermiones Eltern tot und der dunkle Lord im Vormarsch. Was war das für eine Welt? Alles was er wollte war glücklich sein. Mit seiner Verlobten, seinen Freunden. Doch was gönnte man ihm? Nichts. Absolut gar nichts.

„Schlammblut. Schlammblut.", hörte sie es in ihren Träumen. Sie wollte aufwachen, doch jemand hinderte sie daran. „Schlammblut.", hörte sie es noch einmal und öffnete im Traum die Augen. Innerlich stöhnte Hermione auf. Warum konnte der Lord sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Was hatte sie ihm getan, das er sie so quälte? Was hatte sie ihm getan, das er ihre Familie getötet hatte? „Schlammblut."Ja das war die Antwort. Sie war ein Schlammblut. Eine Muggelgeborene. Eine Unwürdige. Doch was war er? Er war ein Halbblut. Ein Zauberer. Ein Mensch, genau wie sie. Warum wollte er das nicht verstehen? Konnte er es nicht verstehen? „Granger. War die kleine Trauerfeier schön?", zischte der Lord. Woher wusste er von der Feier? War er etwa dort gewesen? Hatte er wirklich diese Dreistigkeit an den Tag gelegt und war auf dem Friedhof gewesen? „Ja ich war dort."Wie konnte das sein? Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen. War er etwa ein Animagus. „Ich habe andere Mittel und Wege.", erklärte er ihr. Er kann meine Gedanken lesen, dachte sie verzweifelt und versuchte wieder aufzuwachen. „Das ist kein Traum, Schlammblut!", fauchte er und lachte dann als sie ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Warum peinigte er gerade sie? Warum nur? Sie hatte ihm doch nichts getan. „Schlammblut, gib auf."Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stellte dann mutig die Frage: „Warum ich?"Er lachte leise auf und legte seinen Kopf schräg. „Warum nicht die klügste Schülerin Hogwarts'?", wollte er von ihr wissen. „Es sind so viele klüger als ich.", antwortete sie. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Unterschätz dich nicht, kleines Schlammblut."Warum ich? Warum nicht Harry? Warum gerade ich? Sie konnte ihm doch gar nicht gefährlich werden, oder? Wie sollte sie, eine Muggelgeborene ihn besiegen? Er lachte über ihre Gedanken und sie bemerkt, dass er genau das wollte. Er wollte, dass sie an sich zweifelte. Das sie aufgab und das der Mut sie verließ. „Ich bin eine Gryffindor.", murmelte sie. Er bemerkte die Veränderung in ihren Gedanken und fluchte leise. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, war er plötzlich verschwunden und sie wachte auf.

„Hermione? Geht es dir gut?"Parvati saß auf Hermiones Bett und sah müde und auch besorgt aus.

„Es geht schon. Ist alles in Ordnung. Keine Sorge!"Sie spürte wie ihr der Schweiß am Rücken hinunterlief. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie krallte sie in ihre Bettdecke.

„Hermione, ich merke doch das es dir nicht gut geht. Soll ich Lavender holen? Oder Ginny?"

Hermione schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Nein. Geh wieder schlafen. Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum."Seufzend stand Parvati auf und legte sich wieder in ihr Bett. Doch sie tat kein Auge mehr zu. Zu groß war die Sorge um Hermione. Hermione selbst schloss wieder die Augen und versuchte an etwas Schönes zu denken. Doch es gab nichts Schönes mehr in ihrem Leben. Nichts mehr, außer Draco.


	20. Your responsibility

_Adelaide: Danke das baut mich wirklich auf ... aber es ist halt schon schön wenn man ein Review bekommt, damit mach auch wirklich den "Beweis" hat, dass die Story gelesen wird. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**Your responsibility**_

Im November wurde es kälter. Die Nächte kamen schneller und dauerten länger. Was für einige Schüler eine gewisse Umstellung bedeutete. Nicht jedoch für Hermione oder ihre Freunde. Denn keiner der jungen Leute schien besonders gut zu schlafen. Hermione und Lavender wurden noch immer von Albträumen geplagt. Wobei Hermiones Träume viel realistischer waren als die von Lavender. Harrys Narbe schien in der Nacht öfter zu schmerzen als sonst, am Morgen konnte er dann im Tagespropheten meistens lesen warum. Es geschahen immer mehr Morde, die auf Voldemorts Konto zu gehen schienen. Einige Schüler aus Slytherin, waren aus der Schule genommen worden, was die Schule ein wenig leerer und ruhiger machte. Im Stillen hatten Harry und seine Freunde gehofft, dass auch Pansy Parkinson die Schule verlassen würde, doch den Gefallen schien sie ihnen nicht tun zu wollen. Tonks fehlte immer öfters, da sie Aufträge vom Ministerium angenommen hatte und natürlich dann auch noch die Aufträge vom Orden. Ron war nicht sehr glücklich darüber, wusste aber, dass es wichtig für sie und die Unschuldigen war. Doch jedes Mal bangte er wieder um ihr Leben, saß in ihren Räumlichkeiten und wartete darauf, dass sie zurückkehrte. Er hatte zwar dafür plädiert das er und die anderen auch endlich Aufträge bekommen sollten, doch das war abgelehnt worden.

Heute war wieder so ein Tag. Ein Tag an dem er wartete, dass sie zurückkam. Unverletzt. Einige Male war sie schon mit kleineren Wunden zurückgekehrt. Es waren nie sonderlich schlimme Verletzungen, doch sie waren da. Ron lehnte am Kopfende des Bettes und wartete. Während er dies tat, schrieb er an einem Aufsatz über die verschiedenen Zaubersprüche, die andere Zaubersprüche blockten. Um diesen Aufsatz schreiben zu können, hatte er sich einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek ausgeborgt und diese lagen nun ausgebreitet vor ihm und neben ihm. Er war gerade dabei etwas über den Protego Spruch nachzulesen, als Tonks in ihr Zimmer trat. Ihre Kleidung war ein wenig zerrissen und sie schien aus einigen Wunden ein wenig zu bluten. Ihr Gesicht war an manchen Stellen blau und geschwollen, doch sie grinste. Ron jedoch sah das Grinsen nicht, alles was er sah waren die verschiedenen Verletzungen, die sie anscheinend von einem Kampf davon getragen hatte. „O Tonks!", murmelte er und ging zu ihr. „Tut es sehr weh?"

„Kaum. Wir haben wieder neue Gäste in Azkaban."Sie lachte fröhlich. „Es hat ein wenig gedauert und ich hatte ein kleines Handgemenge mit einem der Todesser, deshalb diese Verletzungen."Dann errötete sie plötzlich und gab zu: „Außerdem bin ich über meinen Umhang gestolpert und einmal gegen die Wand geknallt."

„Du kleiner Tollpatsch!"Nun grinste auch Ron und nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme. „Du weißt gar nicht was für Sorgen ich mir immer um dich mache."Er stoppte kurz, seufzte und murmelte dann: „Jeden Tag hab ich Angst das du nicht kommst."

„Und doch komme ich immer wieder."Sie löste sich von ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Wofür ich Gott und jedem anderen Menschen dankbar bin."Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und zog sie dann zum Bett. Lachend ließen sie sich auf die Bücher fallen.

„Au. Wie wär's wenn du vorher diese Bücher von meinem Bett räumst, bevor wir noch einmal darauf fallen?", meinte Tonks glucksend.

Mit einem Grinsen hob er Tonks hoch und stellte sie zurück auf den Boden. Dann wischte er mit einer Handbewegung alle Bücher und auch die Bettdecke vom Bett. „Und bereit noch einmal zu fallen?" Sie antwortete nicht, sondern zog ihn mit aufs Bett. Einige Male rollten sie hin und her, bis sie plötzlich am Boden landete. „Aua.", stöhnte sie auf und rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil.

„Tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht."

„Ach nein?"Sie hob eine Augenbraue und griff nach der Hand die er ihr entgegenstreckte. Mit einem Ruck lag nun auch er auf dem Boden und zwar direkt auf ihr. Ron sah in ihre blauen Augen und strich mit seinem Daumen leicht über ihre geschwollene Wange. Trotz der wenigen blauen Flecken, fand er sie wunderschön. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie fest auf den Mund. Leidenschaft übermannte sie beide und als er sich aufsetzte, zog er sie mit sich. Sie saß nun auf seinem Schoß und hatte ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen.

Ihr Blut fing an zu kochen und sie konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Alles was sie wollte war er. Ihn ganz alleine. Jetzt und für allezeit. Er murmelte einige Worte, doch sie verstand nichts, zu laut rauschte das Blut in ihrem Kopf. Ihre flinken Finger fuhren unter sein Hemd und strichen über die festen Muskeln. Er stöhnte auf und sein Mund wanderte zu ihrem Hals um sich dort festzusaugen. „Das wird ein Knutschfleck.", murmelte sie leise lachend und fing an die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Plötzlich hielt er sie jedoch mit einer Hand auf und sah sie ernst an. „Bist du sicher?"

Sie grinste und witzelte: „Wer ist hier die Jungfrau? Du oder ich?" Sie seufzte als er sie weiter ernst ansah. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn mit soviel Gefühl das er am liebsten geweint hätte. „Aber das Bett wäre schon bequemer, denke ich."Er lächelte leicht und hob sie hoch. Als er sie auf das Bett gelegt hatte, wollte sie wieder die Initiative ergreifen doch er winkte ab und meinte nur: „Lass mich!" Sie nickte und versuchte sich zu entspannen, während er sie langsam auszog und ihren Körper erforschte.

Seine Hände fuhren vorsichtig über die kleinen Kratzer auf ihren Armen, ließen ihre Fingerspitzen prickeln und machten sich dann daran ihr den Umhang abzustreifen. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen unter ihr Shirt und hob es hoch. Sie musste sich jedoch aufsetzen, damit er es ihr ganz über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Das T-Shirt landete neben dem Umhang auf dem Boden und er grinste als er ihren BH sah. „Das ist also Snoopy.", murmelte er und beugte sich über ihren Bauchnabel. Während er mit seinen Händen ihre Seiten liebkoste, küsste er jeden Millimeter ihres flachen Bauches. Plötzlich machte sie jedoch eine rasche Bewegung und er lag auf einmal unter ihr. Bevor er noch protestieren konnte, hatte sie seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen und seine gesamten Hirnzellen wanderten in seine Lenden hinab. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen zu seinen Hosen und hatte diese mit einem Ruck ausgezogen. Sein Hemd hatte schon lange vorher ihren Sachen am Boden Gesellschaft geleistet. Sie wollte den Knopf ihrer Jeans öffnen, doch ihre Hände zitterten aus unerfindlichen Gründen. Also setzte er sich auf und während er sie zärtlich küsste, öffnete er den Knopf und streifte ihr die Jeans ab. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich zurück fallen und zog ihn auf sich. Eine ihrer Hände ruhte an seiner Wange und sie sah ihn liebevoll an. Seine blauen Augen hatten sich vor Leidenschaft verdunkelt, doch er küsste sie ganz zärtlich. So als hätte er Angst sie würde zerbrechen. „Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie und zog sein Gesicht zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich.

----

Während Tonks und Ron gerade ihr erstes gemeinsames Mal erlebten, befanden sich Lavender und Harry in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek. Sie recherchierten über menschliche Erscheinungen in einem Traum. Hermione hatte ihnen erzählt das Voldemort ihr nun regelmäßig erschien, das sie am Anfang geglaubt hatte dies wären Träume gewesen, sie jedoch hatte nie aufwachen können. „Hast du auch diese Träume? Erscheint er dir auch?", wollte Harry von seiner Freundin wissen. Diese schüttelte den Kopf und vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch, in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte. „Wen du von ihm träumst sagst du es mir?"Sie nickte und beugte sich lächelnd zu ihm.

„Ich liebe dich Harry."Er seufzte. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als sie zu küssen.

„Potter, Brown! Kein Gefummel in der Bibliothek.", hörten sie die Stimme von Madame Pince. Diese Frau hatte ihre Augen wirklich überall.

„Leeres Klassenzimmer?", schlug Lavender vor und stand auf. Verträumt blickte er sie an und sie wurde ungeduldig. „Harry, los komm!" Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

----

Hermione stand, dick eingewickelt in ihre Wintersachen, draußen vor dem Tor von Hogwarts. Neben ihr stand Draco. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Haare ein wenig zerzaust, weil der Wind immer durch sie hindurch fuhr.

„Was machen wir hier?", wollte er von ihr wissen. Sie standen nun schon seit einigen Minuten vor dem Tor und Hermione starrte die ganze Zeit nachdenklich vor sich hin.

„Ich will sehen ob ich sie sehe.", antwortete sie.

„Wen?"

„Die Thestrale. Ich will wissen ob ich sie sehen kann."Sie schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Ich sehe keine. Warum? Ich habe doch den Tod gesehen, ihm ins Auge gesehen."

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte: „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wurmt es dich das du sie damals nicht sehen konntest?"Er sprach auf die eine Stunde an, im fünften Jahr, als Hagrid ihnen die Tiere „gezeigt"hatte.

„Weiß ich nicht, vielleicht?"

„Hermione, du bist ein wenig durcheinander. Gehen wir wieder hinein und trinken eine Tasse Tee."Sie nickte und folgte ihm zurück ins Schloss.

„Hör mal Draco! Ich weiß nicht warum es mir wichtig ist. Ich bin wirklich ein wenig durcheinander."Sie hatte seinen Arm genommen und ihn so zum Stehen gebracht.

„Es wird alles wieder gut.", meinte er sanft und strich ihr über die Wange.

Hermione lehnte sich an ihn und murmelte: „Danke das du das gesagt hast."

„Für dich tue ich alles.", sagte er aufrichtig und legte beide Arme um sie, um sie ein wenig zu wärmen. „Und gehen wir jetzt hinein?" Er lächelte auf sie herab und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Die kam dann in Form eines Nickens. Hand in Hand marschierten sie wieder in das Schloss.

----

_Außerhalb Hogwarts'_

„Wurmschwanz!", schrie Lord Voldemort nach seinem Diener. Die beiden Wachen an der Tür zuckten zusammen, vor Angst. Schon seit einigen Tagen war der Lord schlecht aufgelegt.

Nun kam Wurmschwanz an gedackelt und kniete sich vor Voldemort nieder. „Ja mein Herr?"

„Kannst du einmal etwas alleine vollbringen? Ich hab dir vor drei Tagen eine Aufgabe zugeteilt und sie ist noch immer nicht erfüllt worden."

„Azkaban ist sehr schwer bewacht mein Lord.", antwortete Peter Pettigrew untertännigst. „Es ist schwer hineinzukommen."

„Es gibt dort keine Dementoren mehr, warum ist es also so schwer für dich einen Trupp zusammenzustellen und Malfoy und seine Versagerbande zu befreien?", schrie der Lord und die beiden Wächter blickten sich verängstigt um.

„Es ... es tut mir leid."

„Es tut dir leid? Du bist nicht mehr wert als ein Schlammblut."Der Lord spuckte diese Worte regelrecht aus.

„Ich werde es wieder gut machen Herr!", versprach Peter und wollte Voldemort die Füße küssen. Dieser sprang aber angeekelt einen Schritt zurück und meinte: „Ich hoffe es doch. Geh jetzt und erledige was ich dir aufgetragen habe.", befahl Voldemort und beobachtete verächtlich, wie Wurmschwanz wieder aus dem Raum kroch.

„Geht!", rief er den Wachen zu. So schnell sie konnten, eilten sie aus dem Raum und ließen Voldemort alleine.

Er ließ sich auf seinen Thron fallen und schloss die Augen. Es war wieder einmal Zeit für eine kleine Erscheinung fand er. Es machte ihm besonders viel Spaß das kleine Schlammblut Granger zu verängstigen, obwohl es ihm viel an Kraft kostete, jeden Abend in ihren Träumen zu erscheinen. Es machte ihm sogar noch mehr Spaß sie zu verängstigen, als den Potter Jungen. Wie er es liebte wenn sie glaubte, dass alles nur ein Traum wäre. Wie er es liebte ihr immer wieder zu zeigen wie er ihre Eltern getötet hatte. Schließlich konzentrierte er sich und drang wieder tief in ihre Träume ein.

----

„Nein!", schrie sie auf und schreckte hoch. Der Pyjama klebte an ihrem Körper und sie war vollkommen verschwitzt. Hermione blickte sich um und sah das auch Lavender und Parvati wach waren.

„Schon wieder?", wollte Lavender wissen und schlug niedergeschlagen die Augen nieder als Hermione nickte. „Morgen gehen wir zu Dumbledore.", bestimmte sie dann.

„Was soll Dumbledore schon gegen meine Träume tun?"

„Das sind keine Träume mehr Hermione. Hast du dich noch nie gefragt warum du dauernd von ihm träumst? Er kommt zu dir. In deine Gedanken, in deine Träume. Er macht die Träume zur Realität."Verzweifelt raufte sich Lavender die Haare.

„Hermione, Lavender hat Recht. Du solltest zu Dumbledore gehen.", stimmte nun Parvati ihrer ehemaligen besten Freundin zu.

Hermione zog ihre Knie zu sich heran und betrachtete die beiden Mädchen. Sicher sie hatten Recht, was die Träume anging, aber wie sollte ihr da der Schuldirektor weiterhelfen können? Niemand konnte da helfen. Kein Draco, kein Dumbledore und auch kein Orden des Phönix. Es würde erst alles aufhören wenn Voldemort für immer und ewig besiegt war. Dieser Zauberer musste endlich sterben, damit sie alle in Frieden leben konnten, damit kein Mensch mehr sein Leben lassen musste. Hermione ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und ließ sich wieder zurück in ihr Kissen fallen. „Gute Nacht!", presste sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und schloss ihre Augen. Diesmal erschien er nicht.

----

„Albus, kannst du wirklich nichts dagegen tun?" Professor McGonagall wanderte im Büro ihres Vorgesetzten ruhelos umher. Vor einigen Minuten waren noch Hermione Granger und Lavender Brown hier gewesen und hatten von dem Problem der Schulsprecherin erzählt. Dumbledore hatte versprochen darüber nachzudenken und sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Nun, er hatte Professor McGonagall kommen lassen um mit ihr dieses ganze Dilemma zu besprechen, aber auch sie wusste keine Antwort. Und nun fragte sie ihn, ob er etwas dagegen tun könnte.

„Wir werden uns schon was einfallen lassen."Er versuchte zu Lächeln, doch irgendwie wollte dieses Lächeln dieses Mal einfach nicht zustande kommen.

„Was wäre mit einem Trank der Träume unterdrückt?", kam Minerva eine Idee. Das könnte doch funktionieren. Ohne Träume, würde Lord Voldemort nicht mehr in die Gedanken von Hermione einschleichen können. Es war eine gute Idee, man musste nur versuchen ob sie auch funktionierte.

„Es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Besitzt Poppy so einen Trank? Wenn nicht soll Severus einen brauen."

Minerva nickte und legte dann eine Hand auf Dumbledores Schulter. „Wenn es nicht klappt, gibt es nur einen Weg. Wir müssen ihn stürzen und töten. Es mag kalt klingen, aber du weißt, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, seine Schreckensherrschaft zu beenden. Du kannst ihn nicht bekehren."

„Er herrscht doch gar nicht. Wer sagt außerdem das ich ihn bekehren möchte?"

„Ich kenne dich. Du würdest eher selbst sterben als einen ehemaligen Schüler von dir zu töten. Egal wie dunkel die Magie ist die er praktiziert.", erwiderte Minerva. „Aber wenn du ihn nicht tötest, wird es jemand anders erledigen. Wenn es sein muss sogar ich."

„Da spricht jetzt Gryffindor aus dir.", meinte er lächelnd.

„Es ist schwer seit wir die Wahrheit erfahren haben oder? Seit wir wissen das Potter nicht derjenige ist der ihn töten kann."

„Jeder kann Tom Riddle töten, er ist ein Mensch, genau wie wir. Wie du und ich."Er sah sie durch seine Brille an und wünschte sich, er könnte die Last mir ihr teilen. Mit ihr oder irgendjemand anderem. Hauptsache die ganze Verantwortung würde nicht alleine auf ihm lasten. Verantwortung, ja er hatte soviel Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Die Schule, die Schüler, die Eltern der Schüler, die Verwandten der Schüler, der Orden und noch so vieles mehr.

Mit weichem Blick sah sie ihn an. Sie waren schon solange Freunde, kannten sich so gut und sie konnte ihn wie ein offenes Buch lesen. Deshalb hob sie eine ihrer Hände an seine Wange und flüsterte: „Es wird wieder gut. Ich weiß es."

Dumbledore seufzte und nickte. Es musste einfach alles gut werden. Für was hätten sie sonst solange gekämpft?


	21. Realisation

_Psychojani: Danke für das Kommentar. Hier geht's auch gleich weiter :)

* * *

_

**Chapter 20 **

**_Realisation_**

**__**

„Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"Parvati hatte sich zum Mittagessen diesmal zu Lavender und Hermione gesellt.

„Er überlegt sich etwas.", antwortete Hermione kurz und spieße niedergeschlagen eine Erbse auf.

„Toll. Das hilft dir aber auch nicht weiter.", grummelte Parvati. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und überlegte. Aber ihr wollte einfach keine Lösung einfallen. Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sich zwei starke Arme um sie schlangen. „Dean, lass das."

Dean seufzte. In letzter Zeit lief es zwischen ihnen beiden nicht sonderlich gut. Entweder war sie nicht gut aufgelegt oder er. Heute war es wieder einmal sie. Sie würden wohl bald Schluss machen, was er ziemlich bedauerte, da er das Mädchen wirklich sehr gerne hatte. „Okay. Wir sehen uns dann später ja?"Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schlenderte er wieder davon.

„Was war den das?"Überrascht blickte Lavender das andere Mädchen an. „Seit ihr noch zusammen?"

„Nicht mehr lange.", murmelte Parvati abwesend. Noch immer dachte sie über eine Lösung nach. Im Grunde war die Lösung wohl ziemlich einfach dachte sie, jedoch wollte sie die Lösung einfach nicht finden.

„Parvati." Hermione legte dem Mädchen einen Arm auf die Schulter und meinte: „Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. Professor Dumbledore wird schon eine Lösung finden."

Parvati seufzte auf, musste dann jedoch grinsen. „Hey seht mal!"Sie deutete auf Tonks, die diesmal wieder am Lehrertisch saß.

„Huch, die ist anscheinend nur körperlich anwesend."

„Genau wie jemand anderer auch.", grinste Hermione und blickte kurz zu Ron. Dieser stach schon das fünfte Mal mit der Gabel daneben und schien nur Luft zu sich zu nehmen. „Ich sag euch da ist etwas passiert."

„Ja, eindeutig. Vielleicht weiß ja Harry was davon."Lavender stand auf und marschierte zum anderen Ende des Tisches, wo Harry mit Ginny und Neville saß.

----

„Miss Tonks, vielleicht sollten Sie sich erstmal etwas auf den Teller laden, bevor sie mit dem Messer anfangen zu schneiden."Flitwick grinste die junge Hexe an und fing dann plötzlich an ihr reichlich auf den Teller zu laden.

Tonks war so versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte wie sich ein riesiger Haufen Lebensmittel auf ihrem Teller bildete.

„Nymphadora du solltest vielleicht ein wenig auf deinen Teller achten." Professor McGonagall zeigte auf den Teller der jüngeren Frau und diese erwachte augenblicklich aus ihrem Schlummer.

„Hab ich mir wirklich soviel aufgetischt?"Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

„Nein. Das war ich."Stolz auf sich klopfte sich der kleine Professor auf die Brust. „Sie brauchen ein bisschen mehr auf ihren Knochen, als bloss Haut."

„Ich habe Idealgewicht, für meine Größe.", erklärte sie dem Lehrer freundlich.

„Aber ...", doch bevor Flitwick noch etwas sagen konnte, bemerkte Tonks, wie Ron aufstand und den Saal verließ.

„Sie entschuldigen mich doch, oder?"Tonks stand auf und ging ebenfalls aus der Großen Halle.

„Die Jugend von heute. Alle wollen sie nicht mehr essen.", beschwerte sich der kleine Professor.

„Nana Filius. Wenn man verliebt ist, ist es klar das man nicht sehr viel isst.", erklärte ihm die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und lächelte zu ihm herab.

----

Wo war er nur? Sie hatte doch gesehen wie er hinausgegangen war. Doch er war verschwunden. Sie ging weiter und wurde plötzlich von jemandem am Arm gepackt. „Psst!", hörte sie jemanden zischen.

„Ron.", entrüstet wandte sie sich zu ihm um und grinste dann. „Anscheinend hast du mich vermisst."Sie lachte leise auf und wuschelte durch sein Haar.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Wieso solltest du nicht?", kam die Gegenfrage von ihr. Er lächelte und sah sie einfach an. „Also. Warum hast du mich hierher gezogen? Willst du mich einfach nur ansehen, oder hast du noch etwas anderes vor?"

„Zum Beispiel?"Anstatt einer Antwort, presste sie ihre Lippen auf die Seinen und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, das er glaubte sein Herz würde zerspringen. „Gutes Beispiel!", keuchte er anerkennend. „Wir könnten ...", er wollte ihr gerade einen Vorschlag machen, doch sie unterbrach ihn lachend.

„Nein, nein mein Lieber. Du hast jetzt dann Unterricht, aber später.", tröstete sie ihn.

„Du hängst zuviel mit Hermione herum.", grummelte Ron und zog sie mit sich aus der Nische heraus. „Ich komme dann später zu dir, ja?"Sie nickte und sah ihm nach wie er davon schlenderte.

Langsam aber doch beschwingt, spazierte Tonks zu ihrem Gemach. Bevor sie jedoch eintreten konnte, wurde sie von jemandem aufgehalten.

„Nymphadora."

„Professor? Was gibt's?"Sie betrachtete den Schulleiter. Er blickte in letzter Zeit immer viel zu ernst. Seine blauen Augen schienen das Funkeln verlernt zu haben. Nur mehr ab und zu schien sein Mund zu lächeln und meistens erreichte dieses Lächeln seine Augen nicht. Sie musste zugestehen, dass sie sich Sorgen um Professor Dumbledore machte.

„Ihre Tante, Bellatrix Lestrange wurde gesichtet."

„Wo?" Vielleicht würde sie bald das Glück haben und ihrer Tante wieder gegenüber stehen und diesmal würde sie ihre Tante nach Azkaban bringen.

„Birmingham. Arthur Weasley und Mundungus Fletcher sind schon auf dem Weg. Sie sollten sich auch so schnell wie möglich dorthin begeben."

Tonks seufzte, nickte dann aber. Also würde es nichts mehr mit einem romantischen Abend werden. „Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Könnten Sie vielleicht Ron sagen das etwas dazwischen gekommen ist?"

„Das werde ich.", antwortete er knapp und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. Doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und sprach: „Passen Sie auf sich auf Nymphadora."

„Das werde ich Professor, wenn Sie mir versprechen sich nicht mehr so viele Sorgen zu machen. Sie haben soviel Verantwortung die sie mit vielen Leuten teilen könnten."

„Ich weiß Nymphadora, aber wieso sollte ich all meine Verantwortung mit anderen teilen? Die Sorgen würden nicht weniger werden."

„Aber Sie müssten sich nicht mehr alleine Sorgen. Sie haben so viele Freunde. Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, ja sogar Snape. Wir stehen alle hinter Ihnen und helfen Ihnen."

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen Nymphadora, aber machen Sie sich jetzt auf den Weg."

Noch ehe Tonks etwas erwidern konnte, war er davon gerauscht. Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. Dann jedoch machte sie energisch kehrt. Sie hatte einen Auftrag zu erledigen.

----

_Birmingham_

Bellatrix Lestrange saß einem Pub und versuchte nicht aufzufallen. Im Grunde war es egal, denn noch bevor dieser Tag zu Ende war, würde die Hälfte dieser Leute sterben. Die andere Hälfte waren Hexen und Zauberer, diejenigen die für den Lord waren. Bellatrix' Gruppe. Bellatrix schloss die Augen und grinste zufrieden. Ihre kleine Nichte war auf dem Weg hierher. O wie sie dieses kleine Miststück hasste. Nicht nur das ihr Vater ein Muggel gewesen war, nein sie war auch noch eine Metamorphmagi. Sie, Bellatrix, hatte nie eine besondere Fähigkeit an den Tag gelegt. Ja, sie konnte spüren wenn ein anderes Mitglied der Black Familie in der Nähe war, aber das kam nur daher, dass sie vom gleichen Blut stammten. Dieses Balg Nymphadora war ja was Besonderes gewesen. Bellatrix hatte gehört wie der Lord mit Peter Pettigrew gesprochen hatte. Vor langer Zeit einmal, wollte der Lord Nymphadora auf seine Seite ziehen, da sie ihm nützlich sein könnte, im Krieg gegen Dumbledore. Aber Pettigrew war zu dumm gewesen um dieses kleine Balg zu entführen. Sie, ja sie selbst hätte das mit Leichtigkeit geschafft. Bellatrix lachte leise in sich hinein. Die Kleine wusste gar nicht, dass sie es gewesen war. Sie hatte Andromeda Tonks getötet. Das Balg dachte noch immer das Lucius es gewesen war. Alle Beweise deuteten auch auf ihren Schwager, den sie war zu dieser Zeit in Azkaban gewesen. Aber Bellatrix hatte Mittel und Wege gefunden ihre jüngere Schwester aus Azkaban heraus zu manipulieren und schließlich zu töten. Wieder kicherte Bellatrix. Die Falle war perfekt. Nymphadora Tonks würde kommen in der Aussicht ihr gegenüberzutreten. Das würde eine Überraschung geben.

„Hallo Tante Bella!"Bellatrix drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht ihrer Nichte. Hämisch grinste sie die junge Frau an, mutig war sie das musste sie ihr zugestehen. Bellatrix bemerkte auch das ihre Nichte, den Zauberstab nicht gezogen hatte. Mutig und Dumm war sie also. „Würdest du mich bitte hinausbegleiten?"

„So höflich heute?"Bellatrix kicherte wieder, dann zwinkerte sie jemandem zu. Tonks bemerkte es aber nicht.

Sie bemerkte aber den Zauberstab der sich ihr in den Rücken bohrte. Verdammt sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es eine Falle war. Sie war nur froh das Mundungus und Arthur Weasley draußen warteten. Vielleicht konnte sie ihnen heimlich ein Signal geben, damit diese Hilfe holten. Aber dieser Plan wurde zunichte gemacht, als sie plötzlich von mindestens zehn Leuten eingekreist war. „Ich wusste schon immer das du feig bist Tante Bellatrix. Aber so feige, hätte ich nie gedacht."

„Ich bin nicht feige."

„Doch. Du hast Angst mit mir alleine zu sein. Dich mir im Duell gegenüber zustellen. Weil du Angst hast das ich dich besiegen könnte. Ich die kleine tollpatschige Nichte."

Hinter Tonks knackte jemand mit den Fingern und machte damit aus Versehen den Wirten aufmerksam. „Hey keine Schlägereien in meinem Pub."

„Keine Sorge, sie ist zu feige um sich zu schlagen.", schrie Tonks dem Pubbesitzer zu. Sicher es war unklug ihre Tante zu verärgern, aber vielleicht würde sie sie damit hinauslocken können. „Also gehen wir raus und duellieren wir uns, oder hast du etwa wirklich Angst?"Herausfordernd reckte sie das Kinn in die Höhe und sah ihrer Tante ins Gesicht. Ein Gesicht das früher einmal schön gewesen war, aber jetzt vor Wut verzerrt. Bellatrix schnippte mit den Fingern und Tonks wusste das sie in diesem Punkt gewonnen hatte. Jetzt hoffte sie nur das Arthur und Mundungus sich rechtzeitig verstecken konnten.

Tonks atmete auf als sie nicht das geringste Zeichen von Arthur und seinem Kumpanen sah. Gut sie hatte also noch eine Chance.

„Also Bellatrix um was wollen wir uns duellieren? Um Geld? Das hast du. Um Macht? Die hast du auch. Also schlag was vor."

„Wie wäre es wenn wir uns um dein Leben duellieren. Gewinne ich, verlierst du dein Leben an mich. Gewinnst du verlierst du dein Leben eben an den Lord."

„Du hältst dich wohl für sehr klug Tantchen."

„Klüger als deine dumme Mutter."Bellatrix grinste. Sie fühlte sich sehr sicher. Zehn ihrer Leute hatten sie beide umkreist und ihr konnte nichts passieren. Aber sobald Nymphadora eine falsche Bewegung machte, würde man ihr von verschiedenen Seiten den Todesfluch auf den Hals hetzen.

„Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel. Sie war die klügste Frau die ich kenne. Sie hat sich nicht von jemandem verleiten lassen, zu einem Hass der nichts bringt."

„Deine Mutter war dumm, so selten dumm. Heiratete einen Muggel und bekam dich. Weißt du was du bist? Ein Halbblut. Du bist es nicht wert eine Black zu sein."

„Ich bin es mehr wert eine Black zu sein als du. Also warum schwingen wir noch groß Reden? Duellieren wir uns endlich. Du kannst dann bald Onkel Lucius schöne Grüße von mir ausrichten und er wird seine Strafe für den Mord an meiner Mutter schon noch bekommen."

„O es war nicht Lucius der Andromeda tötete."Bellatrix ließ ihr grausamstes Lachen los. „Ich war es."

Tonks' Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen. Das konnte nicht sein, es war absolut nicht möglich. „Nein, du willst mich aus der Fassung bringen. Du warst damals in Azkaban, du kannst sie nicht getötet haben."

„Doch. Ich habe Mittel und Wege gefunden. Ich habe sie manipuliert und schließlich getötet. Es war ganz leicht. Sie war so schwach. Dieser Muggel hat sie so schwach gemacht."

„Du lügst!", schrie Tonks ihre Tante an. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Wie sollte das funktionieren? Es konnte nicht funktionieren. Man konnte Gedanken nicht soweit manipulieren oder? Tonks dachte kurz an Hermiones Träume und da wusste sie es. „Du ... du hast sie in ihren Träumen getötet ... du ... hast deine eigene Schwester umgebracht."Tränen des Zorns verschleierten ihre Augen und sie konnte Bellatrix nur mehr verschwommen wahrnehmen.

„Ja. Nicht nur der dunkle Lord kann in Träume einsteigen, auch ich kann es. Das kommt davon wenn einem langweilig wird. Man probiert verschiedenes aus und irgendwann ..."Sie beendete den Satz nicht, damit ihre Nichte noch mehr litt. Es machte ihr Spaß zusehen wie das Mädchen litt und es würde ihr noch mehr Freude bereiten sie zu töten.

Tonks zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die verschwommene Gestalt, die einige Meter vor ihr stand. „Du hast mir meine Mutter genommen, dafür werde ich dir dein Leben nehmen."Sie sprach laut und deutlich, ihre Stimme zitterte nicht. Doch plötzlich hörte sie Ron in ihren Gedanken: _„Tu's nicht. Du stellst dich nur auf ihre Ebene."_Sie atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte die Wut zu verdrängen, doch sie blieb. _„Tu es nicht.",_ hörte sie noch einmal Rons Stimme. Tonks ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken, verdrängte die Tränen und die Wut und ließ ihren Zauberstab dann auf den Boden fallen.

Darauf hatte Bellatrix natürlich gewartet. „Crucio!"Schmerz übermannte Tonks und sie lag plötzlich am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Sie hörte Bellatrix' Lachen, als wäre ihre Tante Kilometer von ihr entfernt. „Und schmerzt es, kleine Nymphadora?"

Tränen stiegen in Tonks Augen und sie versuchte sich schwankend aufzurichten. Wo waren nur Mundungus und Arthur? Wo war bloss ihre Rettung? „Sag mir ob es schmerzt kleine Nymphadora!", befahl Bellatrix. Als Tonks nichts erwiderte, fuhr sie zwei ihrer Todesser an: „Haltet sie fest!"Die zwei traten vor und jeder packte die junge Aurorin an einem Arm. „Du!", sie zeigte mit einem Finger auf einen jungen Todesser und befahl ihm: „Schlag sie ins Gesicht!" Der junge Todesser trat vor, er war ungefähr in Tonks Alter. Er zögerte und Bellatrix schrie ihn an: „Schlag sie schon!"

„Kannst du dein eigen Fleisch und Blut nicht schlagen Tante?", wollte Tonks wissen. Obwohl ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, klang ihre Stimme klar und stark.

„Crucio!" Tonks verdrehte die Augen. Wieder durchfuhren diese Schmerzen ihren ganzen Körper, aber diesmal fiel sie nicht zu Boden, den die beiden Todesser hielten sie noch immer fest.

Während sie zufrieden sah wie ihre Nichte sich in den Griffen der Todesser vor Schmerzen wand, bemerkte Bellatrix aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Sie wandte sich um und erkannte in einiger Entfernung den neuen Zaubereiminister. „Ah der sehr geehrte Herr Zaubereiminister. Sie möchten uns Gesellschaft leisten?"

Arthur Weasley blickte die Frau nur stumm an. Hinter ihm erschienen schließlich immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen. Bellatrix fluchte innerlich. Dieses kleine Biest hatte doch tatsächlich den Spieß umgedreht. „Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie sind des Mordes angeklagt. Wenn Sie jetzt bitte mit Ihren Freunden uns begleiten würden?!"

„Und wovon träumst du Nachts Weasley? Crucio!"Der Fluch verfehlte Arthur Weasley nur knapp. Einige Auroren stürzten vor, doch plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel.

„Meister.", hauchte Bellatrix. „Appararieren.", befahl sie. Mit einem Plopp verschwand sie.

Mit letzter Kraft befreite sich Tonks von den zwei Todessern und diese apparierten, bevor sie noch gemerkt hatten das Tonks ihnen entwischt war.

„Ging's nicht früher?", wollte Tonks wissen. Sie saß auf dem Boden und hielt ihre schmerzenden Glieder. Sie kroch zu ihrem Zauberstab und steckte ihn ein.

„Es tut uns leid, aber es gab einen Zwischenfall in London. Einen großen Zwischenfall.", erklärte Arthur und sagte dann einigen Auroren das sie die Gegend absuchen sollten. „Irgendwelche schlimmen Verletzungen?"

„Nein. Nein es geht schon. Ein paar Kratzer und Beulen. Nichts Neues."Sie lächelte schwach und wünschte sich nur ein warmes Bett. Mundungus Fletcher half ihr hoch und sie musste sich einer Untersuchung durch eine Heilerin gefallen lassen.

„Meine Tante ist einfach nur dumm.", sagte sie zu Arthur Weasley, als die Heilerin die Untersuchung beendet hatte. „Sie lockt uns zu ihr und dann verschwindet sie."

„Sie braucht diesen Kick. Es steigert ihren Adrenalinspiegel. Sie ist verrückt."

„Sie hat meine Mutter getötet."Traurig ließ Tonks den Kopf hängen. Arthur legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und wartete darauf, dass sie weiter sprach. „Sie hat es mir gesagt. Sie ist in die Träume meiner Mutter geschlichen und hat sie so getötet." Dann plötzlich schreckte sie auf. Ihr war etwas eingefallen. „Hermione! Ich muss sofort nach Hogwarts. Hermione schwebt in Lebensgefahr."

„Lebensgefahr? Tonks was redest du da?"Arthur hielt sie an den Schultern zurück und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Hermione. Voldemort erscheint in ihren Träumen."

Erschrocken weiteten sich Arthurs Augen und er ließ Tonks los. „Worauf warten wir noch? Beeilen wir uns."So schnell es ging, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.


End file.
